Victor EaVian
by BeliBali
Summary: SetPost November 5th. Evey Hammond is now a minister and is trying to adjust to many things, including her relationships with the men in her life. Lots of twist and turns! EV.EF.V.VEV
1. Chapter 1: Victor

**(THANK YOU FREESPIRITEDONE AND BODUCKY for your pre-reading of this chapter.)**

**Everyone, this is just something a little different I thought I would try. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine; I have absolutely no right to any of this.**

**

* * *

**

**Victor EaVian**

**Chapter One: Victor**

Eric Finch stood draped in a surgical gown, grinning like a maniac. 'Oh Evey, he's beautiful.' The Police Inspector looked down at the newborn baby in his arms, 'Yes you are, you're beautiful, but so much trouble. Here your mummy was making a very important speech, and you insisted on interrupting. Yes, you did.' Slowly he moved to side of the delivery table and lowered the baby in to Evey's arm.

Tears poured from her eyes as she looked at him, smiling. She couldn't speak, but only stare at the little figure in her arms. Finch smiled and bent to kiss her forehead. 'You look beautiful too; in fact I've never seen you look so ravishing.'

Evey laughed and rolled her eyes at him. Her hair was a mess and her body sweat covered. It had been a hard delivery and there had been complications. The doctors had wanted to perform an emergency caesarean, but at last, Evey had managed to deliver her son. Now, exhausted but elated, she felt a swift fatigue rushing through her body.

'Doctor' cried a nurse, lifting the baby from Evey's arms and shoving Finch out of the way. 'She's bleeding.'

The room erupted in a flurry of movement as Finch was ushered into the hallway. From the window he could see the nurse, who had collected the child, deliver a shot into the tube in the back of Evey's hand. As the doctors worked, Evey's newborn son was wheeled from the room.

'Do you want to help weigh him?' asked one of the nurses kindly, trying to take the man's mind from the child's mother.

'Sure,' said Finch hesitantly, glancing at the window again.

* * *

VEV

When Evey awoke, she found Finch sitting in a chair next to her bed, a bottle in hand feeding her son. 'I know you were planning on breast feeding, but the little tyke was hungry and couldn't wait.' Carefully adjusting the baby in his arms, he reached for the bed control, pressing the automatic button to raise her slightly into a sitting position. 'We have to be careful, they don't want you sitting up and moving around too much.'

She was about to speak, but Finch cut her off, 'I've already told them they were going to have to tie you to the bed to keep you still.' Slowly, he stood and placed the baby in her arms. 'There you go fellow, say hallo to your mummy.' He handed her the bottle. 'Careful Eve, he'll take your hand off.'

So overcome with emotion, Evey found she was unable to speak as she stared at her son.

'What did you finally decide on?' asked Finch pushing aside pieces of sweat plastered hair from her forehead. 'There are all sorts of news reporters out there waiting to hear what his name is going to be. If I don't bring them something, they're going to crucify me.'

'Victor,' whispered Evey, emotion and fatigue draining her. 'Victor EaVian.'

Finch smiled. 'Victor. It's appropriate, in fact it's a wonderful name, but I have never heard of EaVian.'

'Eric,' chastised Evey gently, glancing up at the Irishman. 'Its two names and they're Celtic. Ea means fire and Vian means life or water; together EaVian becomes stronger than the two. He is both destroyer and creator. He is the fair one who controls the air in the heavens.'

Finch could not stop himself from smiling as he shook his head in confusion. 'It's a bit strange, but I like it.' Leaning close, he looked at Victor. 'I think he is going to have your eyes.'

It did not escape him Evey's were beginning to flutter closed as she fought to stay awake. Gently, he touched her arm and sighed, his sad face looking sadder than normal. 'Evey we need to discuss something.'

Since the time Evey had sent V on his death train to Parliament, Finch had been with her, helping her to reach the people, organize parties, and destroy the last vestiges of the Norsefire party. With his help, Evey had become a representative of the voice of the people and the voice of V. Together, they were on the verge of developing a new beginning and a better life for England. Through this time, Evey had learned many things about Eric Finch, one of which was when he needed to discuss a life or death situation.

'What's wrong Eric?' Evey asked without looking at him, her entire attention taken up by Victor. She was marveling at the smallness of his feet and hands, the roundness of his large, brown eyes, the little tuffs of brown fuzz spreading across his head, and his high forehead and long limps. He was everything she had dreamed of, he was perfect.

It took a moment for Evey to realize Finch had not answered her. With force, she drew her eyes away from her son and looked at him. His face was dead serious. 'Eric?'

He was frightening her a little.

Finch took a deep breath, arranging his words carefully. 'There are two things really and each is important.'

'Go on.'

He nodded, taking a deep breath. 'I talked to the doctors and as you know there was bleeding.' He shook his head sadly, 'They tell me you shouldn't try to have any more children.'

For several moments Evey stared at him, her expression unreadable as her eyes shifted slowly back to her son. 'I'm not certain I understand. I _can't_ have anymore?'

'You could, maybe. There were so many complications. There is question whether you could carry another one, or if you would even live through another pregnancy. Evey, you almost died with Victor.'

'Is Victor…,' she hesitated, 'Is Victor all right?'

'Yes, yes he's fine. Right as rain. He's a perfect picture of health and all that's right.'

Evey sighed in relief, looking again at her son.

'But…'

Finch looked at the floor and then up to Evey, 'There are already kidnapping and death threats against you both. In fact, while you were sleeping, we caught someone trying to break into the nursery. I have guards all around, but I need to take you home, I need to take the both of you someplace safe.'

'Eric you worry too much,' chided Evey mildly, she was finding it harder and harder to stay away; obviously a result of the blood loss, 'and we have discussed this before. When do I not get death threats?' She smiled at him. 'I will not run away. The people need to see me be strong, even if it means lying in hospital for several days.'

'What about Victor?'

'He will be fine; I know you will protect him until I am able to.' Finch nodded, watching her.

'You know I will Evey, with my life.'

'When do they think I can leave?'

He shrugged, 'Day after tomorrow maybe. They want to make certain you don't start bleeding again.'

Evey sighed. She was really incredibly tired, but she did not want to sleep. She wanted to just sit and stare at the miracle sleeping quietly in her arms. 'When they release me, I'm taking him to the Shadow Gallery for a few days.'

Finch sat bolt upright in his chair, his face showing his obvious shock. 'You're what?'

'I am taking him to the Shadow Gallery. I'm safe there, Victor will be safe there. I can have a few days to spend with my son and recover a bit before I have to go back to trying to help run a country.' Her tone was matter-of-fact and one he had heard many times before. There would be no arguing; Evey's mind was made up.

'I'm coming with you then.'

'_NO_!' She said it so quickly it started him, waking the baby who gave a little cry before going back to sleep. Evey took a deep breath, looking at Finch. She had to say this carefully. 'Eric, I need a day or two to myself, just me and my son. I _need_ to take him to the Shadow Gallery. It is my home, my refuge, and where I feel the safest in the world. I want my son to start his life, knowing and understanding what it means to me, to us.'

Finch said nothing, he only looked at her.

Four days later, when the hospital released Evey, she did as she said she would. She went to the Shadow Gallery with Victor in her arms. She slowly walked from room to room, showing him his heritage, telling him about the art and other items which could be found within its wall. She told him what the Gallery meant to her and of the man she called V.

After starting the jukebox, Evey felt fatigue begin to take her. Victor's birth had taken more from her than she was willing to admit, and she needed to rest. Making her way to V's room, Evey gently laid her son in the middle of the four-poster bed in which he had been conceived. 'This was your father's home Victor. He created it,' she said quietly, smiling asher sonwrapped his small hand around her finger, 'and now it is ours.'

**

* * *

**

**Quotations and References**

Celtic Mythology in regards to Victor's name as well as a little Greek and Egyptian in regards to his birth.

According to Empedocles and Aristotle the marriage between Hades (Fire) and Persephone (Water) made them King and Queen of the Underworld. Their off-springs: Zeus (Air) and Hera (Earth) became the rulers of the heavens and the land. Hades and Persephone were Destroyers, but they brought about Rebirth. In Egyptian mythology it is the union of Typhon (who represents the sun, fire, destruction, and Chaos) and his bride Nephthys (representing water, love and rebirth; the tears of joy and tears of grief) which produces Osiris (Air…Ruler of the Heavens) and Isis (Earth…Ruler of the Land). Here Osiris is the Creator/Re-newer, Isis becomes the Preserver, Typhon the Destroyer and Nephthys sways between Death and Rebirth (Destruction and Recreation). The same stories/representations are found in the Celtic Myths, but with different names (Ea and Vian being two of them.).

And yes, V is our Fire and Evey is Water, leaving Victor EaVian as Air (or as Evey is combining it Air/Earth, and yes our little one's initials happen to be VEV.) We shall just have to pretend the Shadow Gallery was the underworld kingdom.

Where is this going…no idea, but we shall see, shall we?

Please read and review! I am interested in what you think.


	2. Chapter 2: Eric

**Disclaimer: Not mine…I have no rights to any of this at all.**

**

* * *

**

**Victor EaVian**

**Chapter 2: Eric**

Evey realized her son was different from other children his age. She knew it from the beginning. He did not cry as other babies did, and he rolled over, sat up, and walked long before other children of his own age, but there were problems too.

For the first two years of his life, it was a matter of understanding Victor's hearing was acute and caused him pain. Evey had always thought the music or the television playing, filling the Shadow Gallery with constant sound, was just V's way to combat silence and his loneliness, but it wasn't. He did it to block out the other noises he heard, which, she suspected, was another reason for living underground. The Shadow Gallery could be as silent as a tomb.

In addition to his hearing, Victor's kinetic energy was heightened, and his mobility abnormally agile. Everything his father could do, as there in Victor as well. He moved smoothly and gracefully, with astonishing speed and precise dexterity. He possessed heightened awareness, and incredibly keen intelligence. His bright intelligent eyes took in everything around him, and his memory was immense. At times, Evey thought the only thing her son had inherited from her was his large brown-eyes and champagne-brown curls. Other than that, he was the image of his father, or at least the image of how his father would have appeared had he not been burned.

This small fact, Evey found fascinating. She could watch Victor and see V. They stood and walked the same. The build of their bodies were similar, except Victor's limbs were not as long and he would never be as tall as his father. One of the things Evey loved as being able to look in Victor's eyes and see what he was thinking and to watch as a slow smile crept across his cherub face. She also loved the fact Victor had the habit of tilting his head to the side and crossing his hands in front of him when listening, pensively, to what she had to say.

The experiments Larkhill had performed on V, the side effects which had created him, had been passed along. They were enhanced in his son, causing Evey to worry; especially as Victor, now more than three years old, often seemed to be living in his own little world. She hoped it was only a phase toddlers went through, but after the "incident" she knew something needed to be done.

'What's wrong Mummy?' asked Victor with a look of concern, forcing her from her thoughts, 'are you thinking of my daddy again?'

Evey smiled down at the little face. 'Yes honey, as always, and of you.'

He nodded in acceptance, looking uneasy. 'I didn't mean to upset you Mummy.'

'I know you didn't.' She pulled up his blanket and tucked it gently around him. 'Sometimes Mummy just misses being with your daddy more than she can say.'

'Is Eric mad at me?' asked the little one, trying not to yawn as he squirmed deeper into his covers.

'He is just concerned Victor. It's nothing for you to worry about. Just close your eyes and go to sleep.'

'I love you Mummy.'

She smiled as she started a small CD player next to the little bed and turned off the light. 'I love you too, honey. I love you too.'

Shutting the door, Evey turned to find Eric Finch standing on her upper landing, arms crossed, his sad face set, and a look of concern and anger in his eyes. 'Evey, I think its time we had a talk.'

**_

* * *

_**

**_An Hour or so Earlier_**

'I want to thank all of you for coming here tonight,' smiled Evey, raising her glass in salute to her guests, 'As you can see, I am still unpacking, but I hope everyone will be comfortable.'

The collection in the room nodded and spoke in praise and approval. The first set of real elections was over, the People's Liberation party had won a powerful victory and Evey was one of its new ministers. As a result, she had a new home which would also serve as her primary office.

She smiled, glancing at the various party members at her table, 'Shall we dine?'

In accordance, conversations began as caterers began serving Evey's first official

Dinner party.

'It's a lovely home Ms. Hammond,' spoke a woman to Evey's left. She was a Mrs. Stanton who was married to an important government official which Evey and her staff would have to deal with. Having learned to know the facts from V, Evey knew the woman was forty-two, had three children, spent her days at spas, salons and charity events, and was having an affair with her husband's undersecretary. She also knew instantly she would tolerate the woman, but not like her.

'Thank you Mrs. Stanton. I'm afraid I haven't made much progress with decorating yet.'

Mrs. Stanton smiled falsely 'I am certain you will do an excellent job my dear, but I can well imagine you haven't much time with your position and having a young child.'

'No, I am afraid you're right, but Eric helps me quite a bit.' She smiled at Finch who was sitting at the other end of the table, deep in conversation with two other ministers concerning the recent riots in Manchester and Birmingham.

'Yes, well.' Mrs. Stanton leaned closer, dropping her voice. 'Just between us girls, if you want to succeed in this government, you should stop playing house and marry that man. The people want some respectability in their officials and with your history…well what can I say? '

Evey's eyebrows shot up in astonishment at the woman's audacity. 'Excuse me?'

Mrs. Stanton, with lips pressed firmly together, gave a reassuring nod. 'It's quite alright my dear, I understand. It was glamorous; being held hostage by that terrorist and getting yourself seduced by him, but you were young and we all make our little mistakes when we are young.'

It took Evey several moments before she could speak so intent was she to control her rage. 'Seduced by him? Our little mistakes? Mrs. Stanton, I can assure you V was never a mistake.'

'Yes, yes my dear I am sure _you_ think so, but really, you should consider marrying your child's father for proprieties sake if for nothing else.' Reaching over she patted Evey's hand.

'I can't Mrs. Stanton, he's dead. He died saving this country from a corrupt government.' Evey did not even attempt to hide the fury she felt.

'Oh, of course he did,' spoke the woman, giving a knowing glance in the direction of Finch. 'Such an interesting political platform, but obviously it has worked for you, hasn't it.'

As Evey's eyes narrowed and she thought seriously about stabbing the horrible creature to death with her fork, Victor entered the room wearing his pajamas and yawning, while wiping sleep from his eyes.

'Mummy?' he asked, scanning the room. Seeing Evey, he instantly went to her and crawled into her lap.

Pushing back her chair, Evey lifted her son who at once snuggled against her. 'Victor honey, why are you up?'

'There's too much noise Mummy. They're so loud.'

Mrs. Stanton looked on disapprovingly as Evey stroked her son's face, comforting him. 'Its okay sweetie, they will be gone soon.' She kissed his champagne locks. 'Do you want to sit with me for a moment?'

Victor nodded his head, eyeing the woman next to his mother. 'Who's that?' he whispered loudly. 'She looks like she ate something yucky.'

Startled, Mrs. Stanton stared at him with a scowl.

'Victor' admonished Evey mildly, 'apologize to Mrs. Stanton.'

'I'm sorry you look like you ate something bad,' said Victor on cue, though it was evident he was not in the least apologetic.

Mrs. Stanton smiled in what looked more like a snarl than anything else. 'Oh Evey, he looks just like you. Well, almost. Did he get the curls from Eric Finch or from this V person?'

Victor's eyes narrowed as he felt his mother tense, 'Eric's our friend, he isn't my daddy.'

'Of course not,' quipped the horrible creature, 'I was just referring to the fact you looked so much like him young man.'

'Do you want to meet my daddy?' asked Victor, climbing out of his mother's lap and disappearing before she had a chance to stop him. Within seconds he returned carrying in his small hand one of V's masks.

'Mrs. Stanton, this is my daddy.' He held up the mask. 'Daddy, this is Mrs. Stanton. She's not very nice, but I don't think we should kill her just yet. It might make mess up mummy's party and then she will be mad at us.'

The room fell silent.

'Victor' laughed Evey uneasily. 'Let's put the mask away, shall we?' She glanced at Eric who was looking daggers across the table.

'Okay Mummy,' grabbing a chair from the corner of the room, Victor pushed it between Evey and Mrs. Stanton. Carefully he propped the mask against its back, 'Daddy you sit with Mummy and protect you.' Satisfying himself V's mask was comfortable, he climbed back into his mother's lap. 'It's okay if daddy stays isn't it Mummy?'

The uneasiness in the room was palpable before an elderly man, a Minister Richard Carson, who had the distinction of being, as Evey had discovered, one of V's few acquaintances, spoke up loudly.

'Evey, my dear, who do you have there?'

She smiled, thankful for the opportunity to defuse the awkward situation, 'Richard, everyone, this is my,' she looked pointedly at Mrs. Stanton, 'son Victor EaVian. It seems we woke him.'

The entire table murmured apologies as Victor watched them.

'Victor lad, how old are you?' asked Carson kindly.

'Three, almost four.'

'Really,' smiled the old man, 'You seem to be a very bright and articulate lad for someone so young.' He hesitated for a moment. 'My grandson is about your age. Perhaps you could play with him sometime.'

'You would have to ask Mummy and Daddy if I could,' answered the boy politely.

'I will do that. I think you would like him.'

'You have a strange name Victor,' spoke up a woman sitting near Finch. 'Do you know what it means?'

Victor grinned, 'I am Victor, the Victorious, full of vice and everlasting virtue, or at least that is what my Mummy and Daddy says.'

'And where is your daddy?' asked a stern looking man with small eyes.

Victor pointed to the mask in the chair as if it explained everything.

'No,' corrected the man, 'that is a mask he wore so no one would know who he was, who is your daddy actually? What does he look like?'

'Me.' Victor looked at his mother for confirmation, 'I look like daddy, don't I Mummy.'

'I think so honey,' answered Evey carefully, 'but you look like me too. You look like us both.'

Victor looked back at the man, who he was certain was not nice either. 'I look like both of them.'

'I didn't ask you that,' snapped the man, making everyone at the table jump. 'I asked you where he was and what _he_ looked like.'

'Mr. Stanton, I think that is more than enough,' said Finch quietly. 'As you can plainly see, he is only a little boy playing make believe.'

'Yes,' added Evey quickly, 'I am afraid my son has heard too many stories about his father.'

'Daddy was a hero, but he died saving England. Isn't that was people say Mummy?'

'It is,' interjected Carson. 'It is indeed. But, Victor, I would think he would be very proud of your mother if he were here, don't you.'

Several people at the table nodded and spoke in agreement.

'Yes.' Nodded Victor, 'Mummy is a hero too, she pulled the lever and Eric didn't shoot her. Daddy was on the train, but it wasn't Eric who shot him, it was someone else.'

'Victor,' interrupted Evey, catching another look from Finch, 'Why don't we start a movie for you.'

Victor yawned, 'I'm sleepy Mummy.'

'Then it is time you were in bed young man,' came Finch's voice from across the table.

Giving Eric a look, Evey stood with Victor in her arms. 'If you will excuse me, I think I will try to tuck him back in.'

The gathering nodded, giving their goodnights to the little boy.

'Don't forget Daddy,' whispered Victor, snuggling into his mother's shoulder. Turning, Evey lifted the mask and handed it to her son who clutched it close to him.

* * *

VEV

After her guest had departed, Evey finally had a chance to talk to Finch alone.

'He's not a normal baby Evey,' said Eric, 'He's just not normal. He lives in his own little world and he needs some help.'

Evey looked at him, 'What point are you trying to make Eric? Are you saying my son is insane or is it your interpretation of the definition of normal we are discussing?'

'No, I'm not.' Finch began pacing the room in frustration. 'I am just saying for a three year old he is so advanced in so many ways, but he is also so…so…I just don't know…different.' He looked at her with his sad eyes trying to figure out his own thoughts.

'Evey, he was calling a mask daddy.'

Evey sighed as she began picking up and straightening things aimlessly, trying to avoid the conversation. 'He is just imaginative, Eric. He has heard so many stories about V, it is no wonder he gets a little confused.'

Stepping forward, Finch laid his hand on her arm, stilling her from her cleaning. 'Evey, listen to me, I remember when my daughter was Victor's age. She was imaginative too. I can't tell you how many monsters were hiding in her closet, or what was going to grab her from the drains. They were real for a time for her, but it was still different. Mary knew at heart they were only make-believe, Victor doesn't. He told a mask not to kill that hag of woman, Evey and you could see on his face he believed the mask was listening.'

Evey shrugged, 'Maybe he understands more than you give him credit for.' She tried to smile, but failed.

Finch sighed, knowing he was digging himself in a deep hole with her. 'Have you ever thought that maybe, just maybe, all those experiments and viruses and things they did to V might have affected Victor in some way?'

'What do you mean?' asked Evey slowly. Her face was set, as she stared at him.

Slowly Finch crossed the room to where he had hung his coat on the hook by the door. Reaching inside he withdrew a red, leather bound diary. 'This book belonged to Delia Surridge. That was the name I knew her by. Her real name was Dana Stanton and she was the one who…led the experiments. ' He turned back to Evey, laying the book in front of her. 'She never gave his real name, she only calls his Patient Five, but being the meticulous woman she was, she noted everything she did to him and its effects. She was fascinated with him, so if you want to know Evey, this should tell you _exactly_ what happened to V.'

'Where did you get this?' asked Evey, staring at the book, uncertain whether she wanted to know or not.

'I took it from her bedside table the night V killed her.

Slowly she reached for the book, letting her fingers feel the leather covering. 'V never told me exactly what they did to him. All I know is from the few words he would say every now and then, and even then it was usually after one of his nightmares. I've looked, but there aren't any records on Larkhill. I can't even find a list of patients to try to find his real name.'

Just as she began sliding it towards her, Finch's hand fell on hers.

'It is not very easy to read Evey. What they did to him gave me nightmares and I didn't even know him.'

She looked up into the sad brown eyes and gave him a nod. 'I understand…but why did you give me this? Why now?'

'Victor and you.'

'Me?' asked Evey in surprise. 'What do you mean me?'

Finch sighed, trying to avoid her gaze. 'You…you haven't recovered from Victor's birth as you should have. You're tired all the time and even though you say you don't, I know you often don't feel well. It's written all over you. And how many times do you run to that Gallery of yours just to get away? '

'I am helping to run a country and have a toddler Eric, of course I'm tired and feel weak,' she snapped, shaking her head in frustration at him.

Hold up his hands in truce, Finch continued, 'Maybe if we understand what happened to his father, we can understand what is happening with Victor. What sort of future needs he'll have and…and…' he sighed, trying to figure out his next phrase. 'Have you ever though that maybe, just maybe V passed something on _to you_ your body can't cope with. Or it could have been Victor. You know one of those Rh things. Maybe, if we took this to someone...'

'No Eric, no,' Evey shook her head, clutching the red diary. 'I will not put my son through test and examinations. I will not have people probing him.'

Finch nodded in understanding, not knowing how to comfort her. 'Is there anyone V trusted? Anyone he went to when he needed help? Is there anyone _you _trust?'

'I don't know. Maybe.' She sighed as she turned the diary over in her hand, as she sat in a chair. 'I have a friend who…I found out later, also knew V.' She smiled sadly at some distant memory.

'When I left him…when I went to Brixton, I didn't know I was pregnant. I was just so weak and hurt, and trying to figure out what my new life was going to be. I had no idea…I hated him and I loved him at the same time. There wasn't a day which went by when I didn't debate running back into his arms. That first month was the worst, but I thought I was just sick. You know my body and mind trying to deal with everything that had happened.' Evey shrugged as she looked up at Eric, searching his face for understanding. 'It wasn't an easy time for me.'

'Evey.'

'No Eric, let me finish.'

'That is when I met this friend of mine. He was psychologist at one time in his life and was there when I needed someone to talk to. He was the first one to figure out I wasn't just sick, but pregnant. When I went back to V that last night before the fifth, my friend begged me to tell V about the baby, but I didn't. I let him die never knowing he was going to be a father.' A tear ran down Evey's face as she thought of that fateful evening. 'There is a point to this Eric, I'm not just rambling. My friend, as I said was a friend of V's. How they knew each other isn't important, but V had sent him to see about me, to make certain I was alright, but I never knew till it was over. He could help. I could take this to him and let him examine Victor. He could examine me, and he would keep it a secret.'

Finch sat in front of her and took her hand. 'Would he understand any of those experiments?'

'Yes, he could. Trust me, if anyone can help me, he can.'

Finch smiled and gently squeezed her hand. 'There is something else Evey.'

'Yes?'

Letting go of her hand, he stood and started pacing again. 'I'm leaving tomorrow, as you know. I'll be gone at least two weeks, if not longer. It depends on how long this business in Birmingham and Manchester takes. Anyway, I want you to think about something while I'm gone.'

Evey watched him with trepidation. She knew when Eric Finch was trying to avoid an issue. 'What is it?'

'Will you marry me?'

He said it suddenly, shocking her.

'What?'

'Marry me, Evey. You don't have to give me an answer right now, but think about it. Marry me.' He looked at her with hope in his eyes. Crossing the room, he kneeled before her chair. 'Victor needs a real father, and you…' he touch her knee with affection and looked up into her eyes, '…you need to stop mourning.'

'Eric?' shock and surprise read across her face, mixed with dismay and concern. 'Those are not good reasons to marry someone.'

'I love you.'

'What?'

Placing his hands on her knees, he raised till he was eye level with her. 'I love you. I love Victor. I know I lost my first family, but I was a good husband and father and I can be again. Give me the chance Evey. Marry me.'

'Eric.'

Leaning forward he tenderly kissed her.

'Think about it before you answer.'

Standing he patted her leg and gave a sad smile. 'I'll show myself out. You need to rest. You look tired.' Collecting his coat, he stopped by Evey's chair. She looked at him, still in shock.

'Eric.'

Bending, Finch kissed her on the cheek and whispered into her ear, 'Think about it.' With a final sad smile, he left.

How long she sat there, Evey wasn't certain. Eventually though, she stood and turned out the lights, mounting the steps slowly. Opening Victor's door, she checked on her son, tucking his blanket back around him before heading to her own room. Turning on the lights, Evey noticed something on the pillow next to hers. Crossing to the bed, she looked down and a sad smile on her lips as she lifted V's mask from where Victor had placed it.

'V, what should I do?' she asked the mask as she began to cry.

**

* * *

Quotations and References**

None

**A/N**

Thank you for all the reviews. They are much appreciated and Yes…there are going to be twist and turns in this story. No…I don't know if V is alive or not.

And the song Evey played on the jukebox for Victor in the last chapter was "Smile" music and lyrics by the late, great Charlie Chaplin.

Next Chapter…Evey seeks some help!


	3. Chapter 3: Sebastian

Thank you to Boducky and Freespiritedone for their more than kind brainstorming sessions with me and for proofing. All of you can thank them for egging me on to write this…and yes, I am still working on Goblin's Delight too. Look for its new chapter soon.

Thanks for the reviews.

**

* * *

**

**Victor EaVian**

**Chapter 3: Sebastian**

Eric Finch returned from his two weeks away to find many things had happened in Evey's household, the first of which came as a tremendous surprise to him.

Opening the door to Evey's house, Finch casually walked in and instantly heard the voice of a child coming from the far end of the hallway. He smiled as an image of Victor sitting on his favorite stool in the kitchen, book open before him as he lectured his mother popped into his head.

'It says lions are the King of the Beasts, and are pre-do-rie car-i-mores.' Came the childish voice of Victor.

'Predatory carnivores' corrected a distinctively deep, raspy male voice, which surprised Finch, 'Do you know what predatory and carnivore means, cub?'

Not bothering to remove his coat, Finch instantly moved down the corridor towards the voices.

'I think so,' responded Victor, 'carnivores eat people.'

The voice laughed mildly, 'No cannibals eat people, and carnivores eat meat. If you eat meat, such as the chicken in the oven, you are carnivorous.'

'Oh,' answered the boy, turning to the door as Finch entered. 'Hello,' he smiled, but it quickly disappeared as he glanced to the man he had been speaking to.

'Hello Victor,' smiled Finch in return, glancing at the other occupant of the room.

'_What the hell happened here while I was gone?' _he thought, as a figure holding a knife and chopping vegetables turned to him in surprise.

'Oh my,' said the man in his deep, raspy voice, while roaming an appraising eye across the newcomer. 'I bet I know who you are; you _must_ be Eric Finch. My, my, Evey did not do you justice in her description.' There was something gleeful in the man's tone which made Finch distinctly uncomfortable.

'Yes, I am, and you are?'

The man's grin grew wider as he took a step forward. 'I? I am the chef, the bodyguard, the tutor, the babysitter,' he smiled, reaching out his hand and running a finger down Eric's arm coyly, '_the lover. _I am whoever you need me to be.'

Instinctively Finch took a step back, shocked at the blatant sexuality in the man's look and gesture. '_Who is this guy?'_ he thought as he sized up the individual before him. The man was obviously tall (six-one, six-two kicked in the policeman's mind), with a shocking mane of long, snow white hair which fell neatly across the shoulders. His clothing was immaculate with a high collar shirt and tie, and a beautifully tailored waistcoat which accented a thin muscular body.

Finch glanced at the face, trying to determine an age, but decided it was impossible as a long snow white beard and mustache covered almost all distinguishing features as well as his throat. Even the obviously very intelligent eyes were slightly obscured behind tinted glasses, making it impossible to clearly see their color or shape. The only thing Finch could definitely determine was the once regal nose had, at some point in the man's life, been broken and repaired and the visible parts of the face, held the very familiar scars of the St. Mary's virus.

Finch gave a shudder as a new thought leapt to his mind. Though as he appeared now, scarred and half blinded by St. Mary's, most people would not necessarily find this man attractive, but his aura and his mere countenance spoke of inner strength and intelligence. His movements were light and graceful, with a quick smile on his lips and determination in his step. Setting aside his flamboyant gesture, the man's soft voice and interaction with Victor already spoke volumes to the policeman's trained eye about his character. He appeared, much to Finch's dismay, exactly what Evey Hammond would find physically and intellectually attractive regardless of his age and physical flaws. Eric Finch disliked the man on the spot.

'What the hell is that supposed to mean?'

'Which part?' asked the man mildly, moving back to the vegetables he had been cutting.

'All of it. Let's start with your name and then go on from there.'

'Oh Eric, darlin' let's.' A smile played on the corner of his lips as he looked up and winked in a knowing fashion. 'I may call you Eric, can't I?'

'No, and where's Evey?'

The man pouted out his lips; appearing crestfallen his flirting was not succeeding. 'Fine then, have it your own way. Victor, cub, do we know where your mother is?'

'Upstairs, recovering.'

'Recovering?' asked Finch a little shocked, which produced a guilty frown from Victor and a smirk from the man.

'Yes, recovering. Victor would you like to tell Eric what you learned today?'

The little boy shook his head, his face falling, as he looked at the floor.

'Victor,' spoke the man again, raising white eyebrows from behind the glasses.

'You should never pounce Mummy using your claws and teeth,' answered the boy quietly, his head down, causing brown curls to fall in his face.

'Eric, darlin, I can see you are confused, so I will explain.' The man smiled and twirled the knife lightly between his fingers. 'My little cub and I were playing pounce earlier, because we have decided to learn about lions and lions pounce, except…' he paused and looked at Victor who was trying to shrink into his stool. '…the little one got carried away and…' Again he looked at the child.

Glancing up with large brown eyes, Victor looked to Finch. 'Being mauled makes Mummy mad.'

'Yes, it certainly does,' laughed the man easily, 'especially when Mummy is bleeding from the mauling. Wait a moment, Victor, you may be right; you may be a cannibal after all.'

'I wouldn't eat my Mummy,' came an instantaneous, indignant reply, as the brown eyes narrowed into a suspicious frown.

The man laughed loudly and winked at Finch. 'Would you at least go tell your mother _her friend_ is here?'

Victor nodded and slipped from his seat.

The man watched him go, chuckling to himself. Turning he retrieved a bowl from the cabinet and set about creating a salad from the vegetables he had chopped. 'Eric, my sweet, will you be joining us for dinner?'

'Who the hell are you?' demanded Finch at last, frustration and curiosity finally getting the best of him.

The man roared with laughter as he came around the counter to stand before him, a smile playing at the corners of his lips. 'Oh Eric, you are _so_ forceful, and I have already told you who I am. I am whatever you want me to be.'

It was to Finch's great relief Evey entered the kitchen at this moment carrying Victor in her arms.

'Eric!' Evey beamed. Setting Victor down, she moved to the counter to steal a carrot from the cutting board and to pat the man on the arm. 'I didn't know you were back. It's wonderful to see you.'

'Evey, you're looking well,' and she was. For the first since he had known her, Eric Finch thought Evey looked relaxed, rested and absolutely…happy. He also could not help from thinking she looked beautifully at ease with her hair pulled back and wearing an old pair of worn blue jeans and a large buttoned-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He tried to tell himself she was not wearing a man's shirt, but he failed in the attempt.

She smiled and handed the carrot to Victor, who popped it in his mouth, before climbing back to his perch. 'I see you have met Sebastian.'

'We hadn't quite gotten to names, my love. Eric has been a little shocked at finding me here.' As he spoke, the man began mixing the vegetables in the salad.

'Oh,' Evey looked from Finch to Sebastian trying to gauge how angry Finch was as she pulled another stool to the counter and attempted to steal a piece of carrot from the salad. 'Well, um, Eric, this, as I said, is Sebastian. I have hired him to help me with Victor.'

'And?' demanded Finch, his sad eyes narrowing.

'And nothing; Sebastian is going to tutor Victor, and help me understand some of his more pressing needs. By the way, would you like to join us for dinner? We discovered he is also a fabulous cook, so I'm afraid I'm imposing myself on him.'

'That's quite alright, my dearest. It is a chore I must say I love to do.' As he spoke, Sebastian removed a chicken from the oven and set it on the counter.

'Dinner would be nice,' answered Finch, who was uneasy with the domestic scene before him.

'Wonderful,' Evey stood and stepped around the two men to retrieve the plates and silverware for the table. 'Victor, it's time to wash up. Eric, would you help me set the table? If you do, I promise I will tell you everything.'

'I guess I could.' He moved to collect the plates from Evey, but realized both she and Sebastian were staring at Victor. Glancing at the boy, a huge smile spread across his sad face as he suppressed a laugh.

'Victor? What are you doing?' asked Finch, amused.

'Mummy said to wash.' As the adults watched, the boy ran his tongue over the palm of his hand and then rubbed his face as a cat would bathe.

Sebastian sighed and threw a towel at the boy. 'Stop that and go wash properly.' As the boy sighed and climbed from his seat, Evey and Sebastian exchanged bemused looks. Finch knew the man had muttered something to her while making some sort of hand gesture, but he wasn't certain what it was. He only knew it made Evey laugh as she slapped Sebastian playfully on the arm. Yes, Eric Finch hated this man.

* * *

**VEV**

As they ate, Finch learned many things. He learned Sebastian's name was Sebastian Edan Hallows, and he was indeed an excellent cook. He had been a college professor, a psychiatrist, and political activist before being arrested and imprisoned for suspected homosexual activity by the Norsefire government. While in prison, he had used his knowledge of psychology and medicine to his advantaged and worked in the infirmary. Though this gave him opportunity to help his fellow inmates, it had also exposed him to the St. Mary's virus, leaving the obvious scars and sensitive vision. This however did not bother Sebastian as 'men still found him amusing,' according to him.

This little fact made Finch extremely uncomfortable as Sebastian had insisted on them sitting side by side at the table. During the meal, he had repeatedly brushed his leg or knee against him, not to mention the many times he had oh-so causally touched his arm and hand. In no way did Finch believe the homosexual activity was merely "suspected." With research, he was positive he would find it to be "proven," which begged the question: "Why were he and Evey so obviously comfortable around one another?" Did Sebastian have relationships with both men and women?

It was apparent they had known each other on an intimate level for some time, though Finch was uncertain if it was sexual. Sebastian refilled her wine and handed her salt without her asking for it, while she had handed him the potatoes, but skipped the peas entirely. When he had offered the man peas as a test, Sebastian had just smiled and said, 'Sorry my lovely, can't stand the things, but do give some to the cub.'

'Lions are carnivorous' announced Victor as Evey attempted to place potatoes on his plate. 'I only eat people.'

'Meat dear; cannibals eat people, carnivores eat meat.' corrected Evey. As she set the bowl down and reached for another, the sleeve of her shirt rose to reveal a large bandage on her upper forearm. 'Eric, did the boys tell you of their pouncing exercises today?'

'They did.' He paused, watching Evey as Sebastian placed more chicken on her plate. 'So how do you know each other?' Finch asked at last, determined to figure out the mystery around him.

'I was an acquaintance of V's,' Sebastian answered nonchalantly while cutting Victor's food into smaller portions. 'V and I would discuss books, play the occasional game of chess, and talk political strategies together. He had a very enlightened mind and,' he looked over at Evey and winked, 'a physique which made me pant at the sight of him. But, unfortunately for me, only our Evey ever got to enjoy _that _particular privilege. (Victor sound effects are not necessary. Please stop panting and eat.) Anyway, after our Eve left the poor creature for Brixton, he came and asked me to look in on Evey from time to time, and to make certain she had what she needed. V wasn't certain if she was going to return to him or not, but he wanted to make certain she was cared for.'

He refilled his glass and offered the bottle around the table. After washing down a mouthful of food, Sebastian continued. 'You can well imagine my curiosity after all the stories V told me of _his_ Evey. I showed up on her doorstep thinking, "I will look and go, nothing more." Only I discovered she was everything and more than what he said she was. I fell for her on the spot, even though she is a woman.' At this he smiled and reached for Evey's hand, squeezing it gently. 'We have been the closest of friends ever since.'

'And since I need help with Victor, Sebastian seemed the perfect person to call.' She glanced at Victor and then dropped her voice, 'He read through the book you gave me Eric and thinks he can pretty much figure out what she did.'

'Can I get down?' asked Victor suddenly, pushing his plate away.

'May I be excused?' corrected Sebastian.

'You may,' smiled the boy mischievously before giggling.

Evey laughed behind her napkin before addressing her son. 'I see peas and potatoes on your plate. You haven't eaten a bite of them.'

'Carnivore, Mummy.' He responded, as if these two words explained it all. Raising his hands in the air Victor started batting like a cat and roared a childish roar. 'I'm a lion.'

'Lion or no, you are not moving till you eat at least three bites of each.'

With a sigh and a frown, he picked up his fork and pushed three peas on to it, before popping them into his mouth. 'Mummy, can I draw now?'

The look passing between Evey and Sebastian did not escape Finch. He himself had used it countless of times when his own family were still alive. It was the quiet discussion and agreement between parents to allow a child to have their request.

'Yes, fine,' gave in Evey after a raised eyebrow from Sebastian. 'but draw in your notebook and not on the walls this time.'

Evey watched her son leave the room to retrieve his pencils and notebook with a sad smile on her face. 'He is so much like his father,' she sighed before turning to the two men at the table. 'Eric, do you have anymore questions?'

'Yes. I have two.'

'And they are?' asked Evey.

'Is he living here?' He pointed to Sebastian with his thumb, and the tone of his voice indicated he would not approve of the idea if he was.

'No and yes,' answered Evey slowly. 'We are still trying to work out the arrangements.'

'For now, I am coming in and staying as long as I'm needed,' Sebastian added quickly. 'I still have my flat, which I will keep no matter what Evey decides to do with me. A man needs someplace to call his own to have…friends over from time to time.' He looked seductively at Finch, letting his hand fall under the table. 'Would you like to visit sometime, Eric?'

With a yelp, Finch was on his feet in a second. 'No, I wouldn't, thank you. And if you ever do that again…,'

'Eric what was your other question?' asked Evey quickly, seeing the need to intervene.

'It's nothing.' He spat, throwing his napkin on the table, with a fierce look at Sebastian.'

'Yes it is. Let's get this entire thing out in the open now.'

'No Evey, I'm sorry but I'm going. Thank you for dinner, but I'm leaving.' With this being said, he stalked towards the front door with Evey in his wake.

'Eric, don't go. He's just teasing you.'

'No Evey, no, just let me go. You and I can talk _privately_ tomorrow.'

'Eric.'

Finch turned with his hand on the door knob and looked at her. 'I hope you and your _friend_ have a good night Evey.' He opened the door and was about to exit when he stopped and turned to look at her. 'I do have one more question I have to ask before I go.'

'Okay,' answered Evey hopefully, 'what is it?'

'Why are you wearing his shirt?'

Evey looked down her body and then back up to Finch, frowning as her eyes narrowed. Finch could tell the question had irritated her.

'I'm not Eric; it's one of V's.' she looked at him, her eyes sad as she thought of her lost love. 'I miss him sometimes, you know. I look at Victor and see him.'

Feeling the absolute ass, Finch stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Evey. 'I'm sorry Evey; I just assumed it was that man's.'

Returning his hug, Evey smiled, 'I like that man Eric. He reminds me a lot of V and he can help me with my son.'

Finch nodded in understanding, 'Yes, there was something calmer about Victor tonight.' Reaching up, he touched Evey's cheek lightly. 'I had planned on asking if you had an answer for me yet, but I won't. You seem to have other things on your mind tonight and as I said, we can discuss it privately.'

Leaning down, his brushed his lips against hers. 'I'd better go. I'm come by in the morning and we can talk then.'

'Goodnight Eric.'

With a nod, Finch left, pulling the door closed behind him.

Locking the door, Evey sighed as an arm wrapped around her waist in a backwards hug. 'He doesn't like me,' sighed Sebastian, resting his chin on the top of her head.

'Not the best of first impressions, but he'll get used to you.' Turning so she faced him, Evey wrapped her arms around his waist in a comforting hug. 'You shouldn't have teased him.'

'I was just toying with my prey my dearest, nothing more.' He sighed, and kissed the top of her head lightly. 'Do you think he likes me just a little bit?'

'Not at all, but I like you and Victor likes you. More importantly, we both need you.'

'And that is all that matters in the end,' smiled Sebastian, holding her tightly to him.

**

* * *

Quotations and References.**

Lions

**Author's Note**

Answer to the questions I have been asked:

Is V alive …… I have no idea, and if I did, I would not tell.

Will there be twist and turns……OH YEAH! And no..Free and Duck will not tell you either!

What does VEV stand for if V is not alive...Victor EaVian


	4. Chapter 4: Evey

**Disclaimer: Not mine. I think I forgot this before…so therefore no chapter in this story is mine. I have no rights to these characters, except for Victor and Sebastian, and what they are doing. Anyone else...Not mine.**

**

* * *

**

**Victor EaVian**

**Chapter 4: Evey**

'Ughff' grunted Evey as two little knees dug into her back.

'Mummy?'

Half opening one eye, she discovered the cherub face of her son staring at her intently.

'Mummy, are you awake?' whispered Victor loudly, pushing at her eye lid with one little finger.

'No,' She covered up her head and tried to ignore the small individual bouncing on her.

'But we made you breakfast, Mummy. You _must_ get up or it'll get yucky.'

Uncovering her head, Evey looked at her son. 'Victor, sweetie, give Mummy five more minutes and then I'll be down.'

Reluctantly, Victor climbed off the bed and disappeared down the back stairs.

Twenty minutes later a large hand clamped on to Evey's ankle which was sticking from the covers.

'Good lord woman, you're cold as ice. No matter, up or I shall pull you from this bed' announced the deep, raspy voice of Sebastian. He gave a gentle pull and let go.

The foot disappeared quickly and incoherent mumbling could be heard coming from somewhere in the bed.

Sebastian stood, considering his options. Grabbing the corner of the blankets, he tried to lift them, but they were held fast by the creature hiding beneath. Following Victor's example, he began poking at the large lump in the middle of the bed. With a grunt it moved out of his reach.

'I'm warning you. I will climb in there if I have to. You have five seconds. One, two three, four, five.' He counted quickly. Lifting the bottom of the covers, he crawled head first beneath them and across Evey's body. 'Hello there.' He smiled. 'This is your wake-up call.'

'What are you doing?' grinned Evey sleepily, shifting slightly to adjust to the man lying next to her. They were both now completely hidden.

'I'm not certain,' smiled Sebastian with a smirk, while looking at her intently, 'but I am definitely enjoying it.'

'Really?' Evey raised an eyebrow.

'Absolutely,' Leaning his head forward, he kissed her forehead tenderly. 'Hmm, you're warm, but your feet are freezing' he mumbled pulling back. 'Are you feeling well?'

Absently, Evey's arm drifted across his back, her hand burying itself in his thick, white hair. 'Just tired and a little achy.' She paused, running her fingers through his hair, 'Maybe I'm catching a cold.'

'Evey?' There was real concern in Sebastian's voice as he touched her face.

'I'm fine,' mumbled Evey squirming closer to him, 'I just need to relax a little.' She grinned wickedly and then kissed him.

'Evey.'

'Hmmm?' Pressing against him, she let her hands begin to explore his body as she kissed him again with unmistakable intension.

'I left the bedroom door open.' He mumbled, enjoying her attentions.

'Don't make a lot of noise then.'

Sebastian laughed as he returned the kiss and then pulled back. 'As enjoyable as this is, your office is filling with people, my dear.' Don't you think we need to get out of this bed before everyone downstairs figures out why you are late for work?'

'No.' Evey kissed him again, this time with a little more force, letting her tongue invade his mouth. As the kiss grew, she wrapped one of her legs across his. 'Hello there,' she grinned feeling the definite effect she was having on him.

Sebastian chuckled, wrapping his arms around her, and burying his head against her neck, kissing and biting it lightly as he worked his way back to her lips. 'You are making it impossible_ not_ to be aroused, my dear.'

'Mmm,' she mumbled, against his lips, her fingers quickly searching for the buttons on his clothing. 'From now on, you can wake me up every morning like this.'

'Mummy?'

With a leap, Victor landed on the mound in the bed, ignoring its cries of pain.

'Mummy get up. Eric's downstairs.'

Sebastian ran a hand through Evey's hair and smiled weakly. 'I'm sorry,' he said simply and kissed her passionately before throwing back the covers and knocking the little boy to the side of the bed.

'That wasn't nice,' exclaimed Victor, dropping to the floor.

'Neither was pouncing us,' retorted Sebastian, as he climbed over Evey to sit on the side of the bed. 'How long has Eric been here?'

'He just showed up, and he's eating Mummy's breakfast!'

Evey laughed as she reached to the bottom bedpost for her robe. 'Let him have it. I'm not hungry this morning.' She glanced at her son. 'What are you so anxious about?'

'He promised we're going to play shadows today and there is going to be a surprise.' His brown eyes were ablaze with excitement as he looked at Sebastian. 'We are having a surprise aren't we?'

'We are.' As he finished buttoning his waistcoat and shirt, his hand absently fell to rest on Evey's leg as she sat looking at two of the three men in her life.

'Be careful.'

'I will Mummy. I won't let him do anything he shouldn't.' The small brown curls nodded at Sebastian.

Trying not to laugh at the growl from the man next to her, Evey held out her arms to her son. 'You do that Victor. He can get himself into the worst messes.' She smiled as she hugged and kissed him.

'Okay, Mummy.' It was obvious he was ready to start his day. 'Oh,' he added looking at the two adults, 'I forgot. Someone is going to have a birthday next week.'

'Really?' asked Sebastian, 'Who?'

'Me!' Victor looked at him as if he was abnormally thick and the answer was obvious. 'I'll be four.'

Sebastian looked at Evey, 'What do you think we should do my dear, ignore it or give him a party or something?' Absently he stroked Evey's leg, sending shivers through her body.

'Victor,' said Evey suddenly, 'If you see Eric on your way out, you don't need to mention us…' she pointed to Sebastian and then at the bed, '…um, hiding under the covers.'

'You mean kissing, Mummy?' asked the little boy with a tilt of his head.

'Yes,' answered Sebastian before Evey could speak; 'There is no need to upset him with such trivialities, don't you think LV?'

Victor grinned, brightly. 'I guess so?'

'LV?' asked Evey, looking between the two.

'Lowercase V,' answered Victor. 'I like the word lowercase better than the word little.'

Evey laughed, 'Too true. A lowercase version you most definitely are.'

'Victor,' said Sebastian, 'Go find you jacket and shoes while I talk to Mummy a moment.'

'Is it about my birthday?'

'Perhaps.'

With a nod, the boy went to the door, 'Bye Mummy, don't forget Eric.'

As Victor left, Sebastian turned to Evey and lifted her hand to his lips. 'Thank you for a most entertaining morning, my dear. I hope we can repeat it soon, even this evening perhaps? '

'That would be nice,' she smiled.

Dropping her hand, he smiled and stood; 'Now dearest, I think it is time you were out of this bed and in the bath.' Grabbing a hold of Evey's leg, he yanked her from the bed to the floor.

With a scream Evey hit the floor and lay looking up at him. 'You're horrible.'

'Thank you,' laughed Sebastian as he pulled her towards the bathroom.

**

* * *

**

VEV

Downstairs in the kitchen, Eric Finch heard a scream, followed by a loud thump on the floor above. This in itself was not unusual, as over the last three years of being friends with Evey, he had grown accustomed to Victor leaping, thrashing, running, bouncing, and climbing on every surface he could find. The boy's favorite past time, it appeared to Finch, was climbing as high as he could, and then leaping into the air. Unfortunately for Victor, his landings were not as perfected as his leaps and he had a passion for landing on his mother.

This thump however immediately enlisted Finch's attention as it was followed by loud laughter and a series of smaller noises. 'That was Evey,' he thought, and then he heard a distinctively male voice, 'and that is the Puff.' He looked up at the ceiling.

'Eric, what are you looking at?' asked Victor who was suddenly next to him, 'Is it interesting?'

Dropping his fork, Finch dashed up the backstairs.

'Evey?' Finch stepped in to the open doorway of her bedroom, and glanced around the room.

'Eric,' stated Evey in surprise, stepping from her bathroom and pulling the door closed behind her, 'what are you doing up here?'

An embarrassed look crossed the policeman's face as he looked everywhere except at her. 'I heard you scream and thought maybe that man had done something to you.'

A smile spread across Evey's face as she looked at Eric, thinking it was impossible not to like the man. 'I'm fine. The boys were just telling me they were leaving and Victor pounced me again.'

Finch nodded, frowning as he backed towards the hallway. _Why did Evey just lie to him? Victor was downstairs._

'Eric, what's wrong?'

Slowly, under a control of their own making, Finch's eyes moved from the floor and up Evey, taking in every detail of her bare feet, loosely tied white silk robe, and bed ruffled hair.

'Nothing,' his voice cracked as he spoke and he knew he was beginning to sweat.

Moving to her bed, Evey sat down on its corner and patted it the area at her side. 'Come and sit down Eric, you look like your going to pass out.'

Slowly, he moved across the room and stood before her, his eyes lingering on the bed.

Reaching out, Evey took his hands. 'Are you certain you're all right?'

He nodded, glancing at her hands on his. A very distinct warmth was beginning to radiate through his body as he tried not to look at Evey in her robe and gown.

'I've missed you, you know.' She said, smiling.

'I've missed you too.' He cleared his throat and gently pulled his hands away.

'I had hoped we would have had a chance to talk last night, but with Sebastian acting badly and everything…' she left the rest of the sentence hanging.

Finch nodded, fascinated with the drape of her robe as she leaned back onto her hands. It was taking a great deal of effort for the Irishman not to step forward and pull loose the robe's belt. He was dying to see the gown she wore underneath.

'Was the trip successful?'

'Are you going to marry me?' blurted out Finch, taking a step forward so his thighs would be lightly touching her knees.

'Eric?' stammered Evey in surprise as his hands were suddenly on her shoulders, pushing her down onto the bed as he leaned his body against hers.

'Please say you are.' He croaked huskily as his lips met hers and he felt her wiggle underneath him, her hands pressing against his arms. Giving into the moment he had often dreamed of, Finch kissed her deeply before she had a chance to object.

Pulling back, he started running passionate kisses down her jaw and throat.

'Eric, stop. Stop this now,' she said, trying to push him away, surprised at his uncharacteristic aggression.

'I love you Evey, and I want you so badly.' His fingers slipped under the robe and pushed it aside. Instantly, he ran small kisses across her shoulder.

'Eric!' complained Evey, wondering how to tell him he felt things for her she did not feel for him. This was more than obvious by his little detective pressing obviously against her leg, making her even more uncomfortable. 'Eric, stop this please before I have to hurt you.'

Just then she looked over the man's shoulder and shut her eyes. It was slightly poetic and cruel in her opinion, but Finch was about to get a surprise of his own.

'Eric,' whispered Evey pleadingly in his ear, which sent shivers down his spine and exciting him even more. 'Eric, please.'

'Yes, Eric darlin, please,' said a deep raspy voice behind him.

Finch felt someone bend over him, a hand run up his back, and an arm wrap around his waist as lips pressed against his ear. 'This is like a dream come true darlin.'

With a yelp, he pitched backwards, off of Evey and into Sebastian who held him fast.

'Let go of me you sick pervert,' he yelled, breaking the other man's embrace.

Sebastian let go and flopped himself on the bed next to Evey with a disgusted sigh, 'Ah, Eric darlin, and the three of us were about to have so much fun, too.' Reaching over, he helped Evey adjust her gown closed as he gave her a quick side-long look. 'Weren't _we_ my dearest?'

'Not really,' glared Evey back at him, which produced a smirk from Finch. 'And you Eric Finch, wipe that look off your face' standing she took a menacing step towards him, 'when I say stop, I mean stop!'

'Evey,' pleaded Finch, remorse and regret evident in his voice and manner. 'I'm sorry, I really am. I got carried away.'

'Didn't we all?' interjected Sebastian, winking at Finch with a slight smile pressed to his lips.

'Out! Get out now,' roared Evey, pushing Finch out the door and turning to collect Sebastian.

Rising from the bed, the man straightened the high collar of his shirt, adjusted his tie, and pulled down his waistcoat, as he watched Evey; his eyes never leaving hers as she came near him.

'That was interesting.' He said quietly, raising a white eyebrow. 'This sort of thing happen often?'

'Not really,' came an exasperated reply. She was about to say more, but Sebastian held up his hand silencing her.

'The walls have ears my dear, and eyes which are peering through the doorway as we speak.' He nodded towards Victor who was standing silently in the doorframe, watching his mother with wide eyes.

Evey glanced at Victor and then to Sebastian. Her look intense as her eyes met his. 'It's not what you think.'

'I am almost certain it is, my love. In fact, I am positive it is.' Without another word, he moved to Victor, laying his hand on the boy's shoulder

Evey gulped, she did not like his expression. 'What are you going to do?' she asked with trepidation.

'Do?' Sebastian turned and looked at her, his eyes blazing. 'Right now I am keeping my promise to Victor, later…' he shrugged, '…I will have to consider.' With this said, he led Victor from the room.

**

* * *

**

VEV

Two hours later, Victor and Sebastian stood on the roof, each with a rapier in hand. One of normal size, the other specially crafted for its small user, both weapons sharp and deadly.

'Is it mine? Is it really mine?' asked the small boy gleefully examining the weapon in his hands.

'It is. Just don't let you mother know about it for a bit,' answered the man with pride at the boy's excitement.

Victor nodded, slashing and jabbing at the air. His was excitement palpable.

Sebastian laughed, shaking his head. 'Alright now Victor, ready for your first lesson?'

The boy nodded in enthusiasm.

'Right now Victor, look at the way I am standing. See how my arm is? Up a little higher son, yes, right there. Now then, if I were to attack while you stood in this manner, you could easily defend with the following moves.' There was a flourish of movement and steel glinted in the sunlight. 'See what I mean?'

The small boy watched carefully and then repeated the move. 'Like this?'

'Yes, excellent, but stand with your feet like so. Good. Now try it again, but this time add in a parry and the coupe I showed you before.' Sebastian demonstrated what he wanted.

There was a lightening flash of movement as the little boy whirled the small sword with ease and expertise. He teacher looked on in proud amazement.

'Excellent Victor, excellent,' roared Sebastian with pride. 'Errol Flynn or Robert Donat could not have done better.'

The little boy grinned, pleased at the complement.

'Can I ask a question?' asked Victor, practicing his moves.

'You may.'

The little boy's rapier sliced and swooped through the air in a mock fleche. 'Why was Mummy kissing Eric?'

'I have no idea.' Sebastian sighed, flourishing his own sword around in the air. 'You will have to ask your mother.'

The boy nodded, swinging wildly, knocking the older man's sword from his hand.

'Victor stop,' demanded Sebastian. 'Why did you do that?'

He shrugged, 'Don't know. I wanted to hear them hit together, I guess.'

Sebastian stood, studying the boy for a moment.

'Does it upset you Mummy was kissing Eric?'

'Yes,' nodded Victor, 'but now I can whack him.'

'Why do you want to whack him?' asked Sebastian amused.

'Because he kissed Mummy.'

The older man laughed, and looked at the child. 'Victor, I kiss Mummy all the time. Does that mean you want to whack me too?'

Victor looked at him for a moment, considering. 'No. I don't mind if you kiss Mummy. She likes it when _you_ kiss her, but not when Eric does.'

Sebastian smiled.

'Victor, this is important and you need to understand what I am going to say to you. You cannot whack people just because they do something you do not like, especially Eric. If there is any whacking where Eric is concerned, I will be the one going it. Alright?'

'Okay.'

Sebastian sighed at his young pupil. 'You are stronger and faster than anyone else. As you grow older, your speed will just increase as will your strength. You cannot let your emotions take over. You must learn control which is one of the reasons we are doing this. Do you understand?'

The little boy shrugged.

He changed his tactic. 'Yesterday you hurt Mummy.'

'She had to have stitches.'

'Why?'

Victor looked at him confused, 'I mauled her, but I didn't mean to.'

'No you didn't, but you got carried away. You were playing and you hurt your Mummy before you knew you did it. You hurt her before I could stop you.'

Tears welled in to the little ones eyes, 'I didn't mean to.'

'I know you didn't son, but you need to understand why you did. You _must_ pay attention and concentrate. You must control your emotions at all times, even if it is at play, or you could hurt someone. The more angry or worked-up you become, the faster you will move and the more strength you will place in your actions.'

'I think I understand,' responded Victor looking crestfallen, 'but I don't know how to do it.'

Sebastian laughed, 'We are working on it Victor, in time you will. Now then sir, are you ready to do battle?' grandly, he bowed.

'I am,' replied Victor, bowing as well.

The sparing partners took their marks and their battle began; the older of the two, being careful not to overcome or harm the child.

'May I ask another question?' asked Victor, working hard at the battle.

'You may.'

'Is Mummy going to marry Eric?' he asked, concentrating on his slices.

Sebastian easily parried a shot and stepped aside. 'Marry Eric? How did you get such a notice?'

'He asked her.'

'Asked her what?'

'_To marry him_. I heard them. It was the night of the party.'

Sebastian suddenly stopped; a look of surprise and rage on his face. 'He did _what?_'

Just then, Victor performed a passata soto, ducking under Sebastian's arm, but instead of thrusting with his blade, he sliced it upwards.

For a moment, the man just looked at the child who stood before him open mouthed and wide-eyed. 'Are you certain he asked her to marry him?'

Victor nodded, his sword falling to the ground as he pointed at Sebastian. 'I'm sorry!' he stammered, tears filling his eyes.

As his hand went to his stomach, Sebastian felt a warm, wet sensation. Touching his waist-coat, he lifted his hand to see it covered in blood. Gently, carefully he looked down as his head began to feel light. There was a large cut going across his waist-coat and shirt, and the front of his black trousers was beginning to stick to him in bloody wetness.

'She never mentioned it,' mumbled Sebastian with a sigh, backing against the wall for support. He looked into Victor's terrified face, and smiled. 'It's alright. I'll be fine, I promise you, but I need you to do something for me. Can you?'

Victor nodded enthusiastically.

'I need you to get your mother. _Now!_'

The boy was gone in a second, leaving the man alone with his thoughts. 'Evey,' he mumbled, 'why didn't you tell me?' He felt his heart begin to beat wildly, forcing more blood from the large wound across this abdomen, 'Marriage! That bastard actually asked you to marry him and you haven't even mentioned it.' Pressing his hands against his stomach to lessen the flow of blood, he used his elbows to push himself from the wall.

'Eric,' growled Sebastian. 'Wait till I get my hands on you.' With staggered steps, he headed for the door.

**

* * *

Author's notes**

**Thanks for the reviews….as for V….People really…don't you think he would have shown up by now if he were alive? I mean really…look at Eric…and Sebastian. Do you really think V would stand for his Evey hanging out (and making out) with those two?**


	5. Chapter 5: Zagreus

Thank you for all the review. I appreciatethem as Victor does as well.

**

* * *

Victor EaVian**

**Chapter 5: Zagreus**

Evey Hammond sighed quietly and nodded her head, instinctually. God, she hated meetings, especially today. The day was a disaster and it was not even time for lunch. She had just endured an endless droning with her budget committee and now had to bear her assistant before attending a conference on the riots in Western England Eric had went to see about. Eric. There was Eric to think about too.

Evey sighed again, rubbing her eyes in an attempt to block out the sound of her aide's nasally voice. If Victor hadn't interrupted, she thought, at least she could have had something fun to think and smile about. Just a few more minutes, that was all she needed and Sebastian would have…

'Minister? Excuse me, minister?'

Evey looked up. 'Yes, sorry, I was thinking. You were saying?'

Her aide frowned in concern. 'Are you alright ma'am? Can I get you anything?'

'I just have a headache,' she said dismissively, 'its nothing really.' Picking up the file in front of her, Evey causally scanned it. 'So you were saying the Royal Shakespeare Company was staying with the name Royal and not National?'

'Yes,' nodded David, her aide, 'Its some sort of homage to the past, now they have been commissioned to regroup and the theatres are reopening. All thanks to you Minister and your National Administration for the Arts. And as I was telling you, the Shakespeare people, had a sizeable contribution from someone named John Johnson from the Perry Corporation to open with a performance of _Twelfth Night_ in your honor. Should I accept the invitation for the performance and party afterwards for you? Mr. Finch is listed on your invitation, but should I include him or change it to… ' he paused, uncertain if he were about to act correctly, '…well, Dr. Hallows since he is living here?'

'Yes, most definitely include Sebastian,' smiled Evey. 'He loves Shakespeare. And,' she added almost as an afterthought, 'keep Eric on there as well.'

The aide nodded hesitantly, uncertain how to acknowledge the relationship between his employer and her… 'Well,' thought David, 'what is he really? What are either one of them to her?' Somehow he thought it wise not to address the subject. He looked at Evey, his brow furrowing, 'Minister, are you certain you are feeling well?'

Evey practically growled. 'Do please quit asking me that.'

'Sorry,' mumbled David as Victor burst through the door screaming at the top of his lungs.

'Mummy, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Mummy. I didn't mean to, I'm sorry,' gasped the hysterical child through his tears.

Evey's heart leapt, pounding against her chest as Victor flew into her arms and buried his head against her.

'I'm sorry Mummy,' he wailed, clinging to her for his life.

'Victor, calm down honey. Calm down. What's happened?' She stroked his hair and back feeling for blood or other injuries as she rocked him in her arms. Giving an apologetic glance, she nodded for David to leave the room.

'Victor are you hurt? Tell me honey, are you hurt?'

'No,' came a wail from her shoulder, followed by a hiccup. 'I'm sorry, Mummy. Honestly.' His hiccups began to increase as he cried against her, trying to speak. 'I was playing. I'm sorry.'

Evey let her immediate relief he appeared to be physically unharmed washed over her as she tried to make sense of what he was saying.

'Victor is someone else hurt?'

Brown curls nodded against her.

'Bad hurt?'

The hiccupped cries increased as the curls bounced again in a nod and a wet face buried itself into her neck.

At that moment it occurred to her and Evey held her son a little tighter. 'Where is he?' she whispered, knowing something terribly wrong had happened.

'Roof,' sniffed a tiny voice, as little fist dug into her blouse and a new round of wailing began.

Taking the stairs two at a time, with Victor still in her arms, Evey hastened towards the top floor of her home and the small hallway leading to the roof. She had not yet reached the top landing when she saw Sebastian slowly shuffling towards the stairs.

'Oh my God,' she exclaimed in a stage whisper. She looked at Sebastian, their eyes meeting. 'How bad…'

He held up a blood covered hand. 'Painful, but manageable I think.' He leaned for a moment against the wall, breathing deeply. 'I haven't examined it to see how deep it is.'

Victor's hold on Evey tripled, making her gasp in pain as his little hands dug deep into her shoulders.

'Victor,' said Sebastian through clinched teeth, seeing Evey's marked look of discomfort. 'It's alright, son. Do you hear me? You need to stay calm, so you can help your Mummy.'

Evey gave Sebastian a look of "no effect," and stepped towards him, debating how she was going to help the injured man with a child wrapped around her.

'Victor, honey, Mummy is going to have to set you down,' cooed Evey soothingly. 'Can you do that? Can you let go of Mummy for a moment?'

There was a shake of the head indicating no as the wet little face, sniffed into her neck.

She gave Sebastian a helpless look

'Evey,' Sebastian shuffled forward, 'I think I can make it.' He laughed dryly, 'I have survived worse.' Stepping closer, he resisted the urge to pat the little boy's back with his blood covered hand, as he looked at the child's mother. 'I am going to need help with this.'

She nodded, 'Will you be alright for a second?'

Sebastian nodded painfully, 'I'll meet you in the bathroom.'

With Victor still clinging to her, Evey raced down the stairs and into her offices.

'I'm sorry everyone,' she announced loudly, 'but I have a bit of an emergency.' She turned to her secretary and aides. 'Helen, cancel everything. David go in there, make apologies, whatever you have to do.'

She was turning on her heel to flee when her secretary stopped her. 'Minister, you can't cancel this afternoon. You have to be there.'

Evey looked pained, 'When?'

'Four.'

She glanced at the clock, it was five hours away. Maybe by then her home would be under some semblance of control. 'Fine, but I may be late.'

Helen nodded as Evey disappeared in to her private residence.

**VEV**

When she arrived upstairs, Evey found Sebastian half sitting, half lying across the lid and back of the toilet, slowly unbuttoning his clothing. Pressed to his stomach was towel, already soaked in blood.

'Did you shut and lock the door?' he asked, barely looking up.

'Of course.'

Again she tried to set Victor down, her back and arms beginning to grow weak from holding him. This time the boy relented.

'Victor, Mummy is going to set you on the bed. I want you to stay there.'

He nodded, as he curled on to his side into a ball, his thumb seeking his mouth. Evey hesitated. She knew she needed to sooth and discuss what had happened with her frightened son, but she also had a bleeding man in her bathroom. Deciding the possibility of bleeding to death outweighed mental anguish; she kissed Victor and rushed back to the bathroom, pulling the door half-closed behind her.

'How bad is it?' She asked, kneeling on the floor and carefully pulling back the towel.

'Stitches, definitely. Can you see how deep it is Eve?'

Evey wiped away blood with the towel. 'Upwards, at an angle. It looks like a knife blade.' She looked up for confirmation.

'Rapier,' Sebastian answered mildly, avoiding her look.

'I think it has created a sort of flap, maybe an inch deep, a little more. Your losing so much blood, it's hard to tell.' She pressed the towel back to his stomach. 'How the hell did he get his hands on a sword?'

Sebastian studied her angry face, debating how much he should tell.

'Well?' demanded Evey.

'I may bleed to death at any moment, my love.' He gave her his best look of pain and weakness.

'We both know you're not. How did he get a sword?'

Sebastian gave an embarrassed look as Evey changed the towels and started pulling medical equipment from the bathroom linen closet.

'I gave him one as an early birthday present.'

She stopped and looked at him, anger and fury contorting her face with disbelief. 'You are an idiot, do you know that? An idiot. What the hell possessed you to give my son a sword? He is three years old…three…not four, not five, but three. He still falls over his own feet and you give him a sword!' She slammed a box of disinfect, gauze, and surgical equipment onto her make-up vanity. 'Of all the stupid, asinine things you could do…' She shook her head, fury radiating off her.

Sebastian pushed himself up and attempted to shrug off his shirt and waist coat, patiently enduring her tirade. 'Yes, my love, I am an idiot.' he indicated his stomach, 'I now realize it was not the best of ideas.'

Evey slammed more materials down on to the counter.

**VEV**

'Two more and that should get it.' Evey pulled the needle through the flesh, glancing at the man lying on his back across the counter. He had remained quiet for some time, watching her while playing with his glasses he held in his hand. Only occasionally did he grunt or hiss in pain as she sewed his abdomen back together. Lazily, his other hand fell from his side and came to rest on her thigh.

'We had a date tonight,' he mumbled, the loss of blood, painkillers, and massive injections of antibiotics making him light-headed and groggy, 'but now….' He sighed, lightly caressing her, 'I'm sorry I'll not be able to finish our morning.'

Evey shrugged, pulling the needle through again before tying off the suturing with a knot.

'I'm not worried about it.'

'You're angry.'

'Yep,' Came the simple reply as she snipped the line. Reaching for the disinfectant, she applied it to a cloth and began cleaning the last of the wound.

'Evey.' Sebastian watched as she turned her back to him and dropped the blood covered cloth into the sink. Through the reflection in the mirror, he could see anguish in her pale face. 'Evey what's wrong? I admitted it was not one of my better ideas, and I will speak to Victor.

She didn't answer, and from her reflection, it occurred to him she was on the verge of passing out. Whether it was from anger, fatigue, or her fading adrenaline rush, he was uncertain.

'I'll heal quickly and then we can have our date.'

'I said I wasn't concerned with that.' Evey glanced over her shoulder, and turned back leaning heavily against the porcelain basin.

Sebastian grew quiet, watching her. Struggling he tried to raise into a sitting position, but failed as pain washed through him. 'Evey, you need to speak with me. You need to tell me what is bothering you.'

She shook her head, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. 'I haven't known how to tell you.'

This time he succeeded in pushing himself up and leaning against the wall. He looked at her, longing to be able to reach out and touch her. 'Victor told me something…it broke my concentration and before I knew it…' He gave a weak smile at her reflection, watching her still in the mirror's surface.

Evey turned slowly. 'Victor?'

'He heard him propose to you the night of the party.'

Consternation was evident in her face as she glanced through the half-open door to the little figure asleep on the bed, 'That's not…' She licked her lips, debating what to say, 'that's not what we need to talk about.'

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, his steel blue-grey eyes shinning as they stared into hers.

'Evey?'

She reached for the door, closing it as she stepped between the man's legs. She touched his wound gently and looked up into his face. She wanted to wrap her arms around him, but from his position and the way he leaned against the wall, she couldn't. Instinctually, his hand thread through her hair, caressing it slowly.

'Evey, what's wrong?' She could hear fear in his voice, and feel it in the movement of his hand.

She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, 'I think I'm pregnant.'

The hand stopped in mid-stroke, falling from her.

'That is why Eric proposed? It's his?' The words were painful to hear, they were said with so much anguish.

'NO,' Evey flinched, grabbing for the hand before it fell from her completely. 'No, I've never slept with Eric. Never.'

'Then why… why did he propose to you and why haven't you told me?' Sebastian looked at her, hurt and betrayal unmistakable in his face. 'How am I supposed to believe this baby is not his?'

'It's yours, you know it is. There hasn't been anyone except you for a very long time.'

He looked at her, uncertain what to say. 'How long have you known, or thought you were or...' He blinked, trying to focus between the trauma to his body and now this surprising news.

'I think I'm about ten weeks, give or take.' She said it slowly, making it obvious she was unsure. 'Since Victor was born, and I had so many complications…' she shrugged, 'I'm guessing. To be honest I just don't know.'

He nodded, looking at his hand still held by her.

'I don't see how this has anything to do with why you did not tell me Eric proposed to you.'

Evey shrugged, 'I guess I was savoring it. He is the only man who has ever asked me to be his wife.'

'The only man…' Sebastian shook his head, 'what is that supposed to mean?'

She stepped back, out of his reach, letting go of his hand. 'He wants me to be his wife. Not his lover, not his mistress, his paramour, concubine or anything else, but his _wife_. No one has ever asked that of me before. Not even you.'

Blue-grey eyes narrowed as they considered her words. 'I did not think it was necessary.' There was a note of anger in his voice. 'Ours' is a union of the soul and spirit my love, not one of propriety and paper. There is not a word which can truly express or reference what you are to me.'

Her eyes found his, and her voice dropped to a whisper, 'It was nice to be asked, and it would solve this problem.'

'Problem? What problem?' snapped Sebastian.

Evey sighed, 'Do not say anything till I explain this to you in its entirety.'

He gestured with his hand, indicating for her to proceed.

'I could go downstairs to the office this moment and announce I may be pregnant, and then in twenty minutes the television and newspapers would be here, but what would I tell them? There are very few options in this new role I now lead. I could say I've been shagging the hell out of my son's gay tutor, just for the fun of it. He was here, he was willing, and…why not?'

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, and smirked. 'There would be truth in that statement.'

'I'm not finished' she stated raising a hand. 'I'm an unwed mother. The first time around everyone one considered it seductive, romantic, and…mysterious, a vendetta and a love affair resulting in a lost love and…a son. Now, I will just be a slut.'

'Evey!' he began to protest.

'No, no listen to me. I can go down there and tell them I am pregnant by Sebastian Hallows, who everyone believes is homosexual or possibly bi-sexual by his antics. Or, I can go and say "Thank you very much England, but I've lied through my teeth to you and my lover is so much alive, he has knocked me up again." Or I can take advantage of a kind and decent man's proposal and give legitimacy to this baby. If I did that, no one would know the truth and everyone would be safe.'

She looked up at him, seeking understanding, 'No one would know who you really are and you could continue to live here with me. Victor and the baby would have their father, and no one would suspect anything was wrong or different. Everyone would just assume Eric got me pregnant, and I married him.'

For a long moment there was silence.

'Why can I not tell the truth and say I got you pregnant, Evey?'

'Who would you say you are?'

'Sebastian.' He looked at her, raising an eyebrow. 'For better or worse, I am Sebastian.' We will just say I'm bi-sexual and you seduced me.' He laughed lightly. 'You can set a new trend in the diplomatic circles.'

Evey stepped toward him, laying her hands on his knees, 'And what happens when everyone realizes the children look the same, they act the same, they both have…your abilities. What do we do then, V?'

'We don't know if they will, my love. There is no way of knowing, just as we don't know if you will be able to carry this child. Is that not what the Doctors told you when Victor was born? Did they not say you may not be able to carry another one? If not, it could be a blessing.'

Her shock was palpable as she stared at him. 'Are you telling me you do not want our child?'

He tried to lean forward and take her in his arms, but winced in pain, 'Not at the cost of your life, I do not. Not if it means it will kill you. I cannot lose you again Evey; I will truly die this time if I did.'

He could see her withdraw, shrinking away from him. She sounded as if she were a million miles away from him when spoke.

'I could accept Eric's proposal. He wants me, and people already accuse him of being Victor's father. If this baby looked the same, I don't think anyone would really question it. And since you don't want…' she turned away choking back tears. She couldn't think of it. She could not believe he would not want his child. 'I will just seduce him and tell him it is his.'

'I did not say I did not want this baby. I said I do not want to risk your life to have it.'

Evey shook her head, leaning again against the basin, her eyes serious in the mirror, 'It is not an option V. If I am pregnant, I will try to have this child and I _will_ protect my children no matter what the cost.'

'There is only one problem with this, my dear.'

Evey looked at him, questioning. 'What?'

'Eric. You would have to convince him the baby was his, which means you would have to sleep with him. You would also have to marry him. I would kill you both before I allowed that to happen.' V reached out and took her arm, pulling her to him. 'You are mine Evey. You promised me long ago you were. It is hard enough seeing Eric in this house, looking at you, trying to touch you. I almost killed him this morning, when he…' She squeezed his arm, breaking his thoughts, 'No Evey, no. We will figure out another way.'

'I will protect my children V, and you. We cannot allow anyone to know you're alive.'

He shook his head, 'No, I will continue to be Sebastian and claim the child. We can even say Victor is mine.'

'Victor is yours.'

His exasperated expression said it all.

'I know that, my love, and that is not what I am saying.' He snapped.

'No,' she sighed, 'no it is too risky for you. It is safer if everyone thinks Eric is the father.'

V frowned, looking at her with cold eyes. 'And what if you did trick Eric, have you thought of what happens next? Are you willing to lose Victor to maintain decorum?' His voice had developed an edge, which time had taught Evey to take seriously.

'Wha…what would you do?'

'Eric will not raise my children, Evey. I am their father. They will know I am their father.'

She nodded, agreeing with him, 'That was never an issue. You will always be in their lives, even if we have to give one of them Eric's name.'

'But will I be in yours? I will take the children Evey, don't think I wouldn't.' He placed his hand on her stomach, emphasizing his point. 'You of all people know what I am capable of.'

Evey grabbed his arm, looking up into his eyes, 'I would kill you myself before I allow you to….'

Pulling her in to him tightly, he stopped her, his lips brushing her ear, 'How would you stop me?'

For the first time, in a long time, Evey felt the cold stab of terror. Shutting her eyes, she leaned into the man she loved. 'I will do whatever I must do, even if it means seducing Eric. I will do whatever it takes to protect my life and my loves…to protect you and our children.'

V held her, kissing her hair lightly, breathing in its scent. 'Chose wisely my dear, do not act rashly. Gay men father children and reputations are gained and destroyed all the time. I can continue to be Sebastian, I can live with that. I chose to live for you and Victor, I survived because of you. Don't destroy it now.'

Evey nodded, feeling her self grow cold in his warm embrace.

**

* * *

Author's Note.**

OK….Its out now….Are you happy?

Next chapter...I am not telling. You will have to read and find out! Just know Sebastian is still going to be around having fun messing with people!

PS. All mistakes are mine and mine alone.


	6. Chapter 6: Dominic

**Thank you for all the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, (with the exception of Victor and Sebastian, I claim them, but only in so far as I can use them). Anyway…all rights and all of that.**

**

* * *

Victor EaVian**

**Chapter 6: Dominic**

Dominic Stone sat at his desk in New Scotland Yard, waiting apprehensively for his superior, Chief Inspector Eric Finch.

After two weeks away, tending to the riots in Birmingham and Manchester, Dominic knew Finch's first thought on returning to London would be of Evey. The young man seriously doubted if the Irishman had even gone home before seeking her and what would he find when he did? Not the woman who had saved him from the backlash of being an ex-Norsefire party member, not a loving embrace and an answer to his proposal, but a new hyped up nanny who happen to be male.

He glanced at the clock, sighing, Finch was running late. 'Is this a good thing or a bad thing?' he asked himself wondering if perhaps Evey had said yes and Finch was still basking in the afterglow of great sex with a beautiful woman. God, he hoped that was a case. Half the Yard already had pools and wagers set concerning whether Evey would actually marry Finch, if Sebastian Hallows was in fact gay or straight, how Finch was going to react to Hallows, and the relationship between Evey and her new found nanny. Their apparent attraction and affection for one another had escaped no one even though it was obvious they were trying hard to hide and deny it.

Dominic, personally, had money on 'never,' 'still debating that one,' 'mad as Hell,' and 'shagging like wild monkeys in heat.' Then again, he had witnessed first hand the two together one evening. He had seen how Sebastian looked at Evey with a mixture of adoration and unadulterated lust. He had witnessed how Evey always seemed close enough to touch the man, her movements and actions brimming with sexuality and desire.

Lord, thought Dominic, as he remembered the way Sebastian and Evey's eyes had met and the way she had touched his hand, giving him a pleading look. They had practically thrown him out the door, so anxious where they to be alone. He seriously doubted they had even managed to close and lock the door, let alone go up the stairs to Evey's bedroom before they began ravishing each other. Dominic didn't want to admit it, but he had been so turned on by the fire raging between the two he, himself, had to hasten home to "tend to matters." He shuttered to think what would have happened if Finch had been there.

Dominic felt a shift in the atmosphere surrounding Scotland Yard and heard several doors slam. Everyone was fleeing from someone, and there was only one person who could invoke such terror in the ranks, Eric Finch in a bad mood.

'Yep,' thought Dominic wearily, 'he's met Sebastian, no doubt about it.'

The young man was already on his feet grabbing reports and surveillance photos when his office door was flung open with a resounding crash.

'My office now,' roared Finch, before turning on his heel and stomping away.

Grabbing everything he could, Dominic hastened after him, listening to his superior mumbling wildly under his breath and watching as he absently opened and closed a small black jeweler's box he held in his hand. It was obviously Finch was replaying some event in his head, one which, by the sound of it, had not turned out as the Chief Inspector had wanted it too.

'Damn him,' murmured Finch aloud, mimicking Sebastian's voice. 'Oh Eric, darlin, it's a dream come true,' he mocked while opening his office door. 'Yeah, right, and that damn shirt was the Puff's. She probably ripped it off of him right before she shagged him within an inch of his life. Damn him!'

'Damn who?' asked Dominic Stone following his superior into his office and closing the door.

Finch looked up at the young man, shaking his head in disgust. 'I need you to do something for me.'

'Sure, what is it?'

'Find out everything you can about someone named Sebastian Hallows.'

Dominic laughed instantly, a goofy grin covering his face. 'Oh Lord, you went to Evey's when you got back last night.'

Finch's eyes narrowed. 'Start talking.'

'I don't know anything really, I just sort of…' he coughed and mumbled something.

'You just sort of what?' asked Finch, his eyes narrowing as he sunk into his desk chair. 'And speak so I can hear you.'

Again Dominic mumbled.

'Damn it' roared Finch, striking the top of his desk, 'spit it out'

'I babysat for them the other night.'

'WHAT?' He was towering over his subordinate in a second. '_You did what_?'

Lucky for Dominic he had the good sense to look meek and guilty.

'It was after hours, I needed to deliver papers, Evey was in her private residence, and Sebastian answered the door.' He chuckled again at the memory of the man, 'He invited me in, took me to Evey, offered me a pint, and after an hour or so Sebastian took me aside and asked if I would watch the runt for a while. He said he wanted to take Evey out dancing or to dinner or something.'

Finch's eyes narrowed as he slowly lowered himself back into his chair.

Dominic shrugged 'He was amusing. He told the best stories and he and Evey were arguing like an old married couple. He told the kid if he behaved, he and Evey were going mace me when they got back, so for the two hours before I put him to bed, the kid kept saying, 'Is it time yet?' He really seems to care about Evey and the kid too.'

Finch scowled.

'Sorry.' commented Dominic noticing his superior's attitude.

'Find out everything you can on that pervert and I want it today.'

'I already have,' nodded the young man, with a grin. 'I've had him under surveillance since the morning after I met him. I figured you would want to know everything there was on someone Evey had living with her.'' He held up a thick file and passed it to over. 'There is a complete background check and…' He laid down a large envelop. 'Here are the surveillance photos.' He paused for a moment, watching as the Irishman flip through the files.

Pursing his lips, Dominic coughed, 'Listen sir, I know it's not my place to tell you this, but Evey cares about you. She depends on your friendship. If you start making a big deal over Sebastian, it could cause problems between you.'

For a moment, Finch did not move. His head was down and his hand was stilled over a photo of Sebastian and Evey watching Victor play in the park. They were sitting on a bench under a tree, holding hands and laughing. Slowly the Chief Inspector looked up at his subordinate. 'What did you say?'

Dominic knew better than to back down now he had started. He sighed deeply, trying to consider the best wording he needed to use.

'Sir, as you can see from the photos, they are very fond of one another. Since he started living there with her, it's like Evey is a different person. She doesn't seem as tired or worried as she did and the kid is acting better too. If you ask me, he's good for her.'

'No one asked you,' snapped Finch, trying hard to deny the truth in the young man's words. He, himself, had noticed it. During dinner the night before, Evey had looked relaxed and happy and earlier in the morning, before his personal fiasco, he had heard them laughing together. Thinking back on it, he suddenly realized Sebastian must have been in the bathroom with her. He had heard bath water running when he entered the room, but Evey had turned and closed the door. If not Sebastian, then who had closed off the facets?

Finch looked down at the photos before him. There were more of the three in park and others of Sebastian on his own, doing shopping or going into a flat. For the most part though, the pictures were of the man and boy, going around London. From what he could tell with his policeman's trained eye, Sebastian had been taking the child on a tour of historical landmarks and the recently reopened museums.

Quietly, Dominic cleared his throat and spoke softly. 'I didn't want to include them, but I thought it better if just to get it over with. Look at the last set, Sir. I took and developed them myself.'

There was a shuffling of photos and then a sudden intake of breath.

'They're from Minister Lawson's dinner party at the Botanical Gardens last Saturday night. No one has seen them and as far as I can tell, no one knows.' He paused, feeling his friend's pain. 'I'm sorry, Eric. I really am.'

Finch nodded, choking back the urge to cry. In the photos before him stood a well-dress couple, concealed in the lush greenery of the Gardens, hidden from everyone except the camera's prying zoom lens. From the angle of the shot, one could see it was unmistakably Evey, beautiful and serene with moonlight in her hair, engaged in a passionate embrace with Sebastian.

**VEV**

Evey finished dressing V's wound, and quickly put away their medical equipment before scooping the ruined clothing into a bag. She would have to taken the shirt, waist coat, and trousers to the Gallery, even if it were just to launder or destroy them. It was too dangerous to leave blood soaked clothing in the house; someone, sometime, might run upon them.

She sighed, glancing at her lover who was leaning patiently against the wall in his underwear, waiting for her to help him into the next room. She had to smile. He still had an incredible body for a man of his age, even if it were scared from head to toe. After over four years together, Evey found she could not look at him without her heart fluttering and desire washing over her. If only he were not currently stitched together and she felt better.

No, thought Evey, no need to dwell on it. Besides, she would not admit it to V, but their recent conversation had made her trepidation concerning her pregnancy and its social, political, and personal effects worse. There were really no good solutions without admitting he was alive.

'Do you need to adjust your mask?' she asked, noticing him playing with the latex around his beautiful blue eyes.

'No, it's just itching.' He rubbed his hand over his fake face and looked at her. 'I'm still trying to get used to wearing this so much. When the house is clear I'll change into the regular one or just go without.' He sounded and looked weary as he gave her a slight smile. 'Maybe we could go to the Gallery tonight, my love? That is unless you are expecting a guest this evening.'

'No' Evey shook her head, opening the bathroom door and wrapping her arm around his waist, 'I think you have sufficiently embarrassed Eric enough for one day, which is going to make this afternoon difficult.'

'What is this afternoon?' V winced as she led him to their bed. Between the loss of blood and the pain of the wound, he was going to need to rest. Since the now legendary being riddled with bullets on November fifth, he found it was taking him slightly longer than it had to recover and heal than it had before.

'Reconstruction committee and Eric will be there reporting on the riots.'

V nodded as Evey lowered him to the bed. 'Where's Victor?' he asked groggily.

'He must have gone to his room.'

'You've better go my love, I'll manage.' Lifting his legs onto the bed, he snuggled into the pillows.

Evey nodded, heading for her son's room as V painfully adjusted himself on the bed and closed his eye, letting his thoughts wonder.

He was going to be a father again, it was hard to believe. He never expected he would ever be able to father one child, let alone two. He had been certain Larkhill had taken care of that. He still remembered telling Evey when their relationship began, although he could not remember if he had fathered children before Larkhill, he was willing to take the necessary precaution to protect her and prevent the ever-so-slight possibility of creating others, if that was something she was concerned about. She had laughed at him and said she thought it cruel to ask such a thing of a man who had to always remain covered from head to toe. This was one thing she could control and he was not worry about it. If, by miracle, pregnancy did happen, then they would deal with it if and when the time came.

When Evey had told him she was expecting Victor, he had been half dead, only hanging on to life by mere willpower. He had made himself live not only for her, but for his unborn child as well. It had been a struggle, taking over two years to completely recover from the hail of bullets which had ripped his body apart, but together they had managed.

He sighed, half conscious, as he remembered the night Victor was born. Evey had been suffering excruciatingly morning sickness throughout the pregnancy. She was so weak and tired from her body fighting the pregnancy, taking an active and lead role in the revolution, and caring for him, he had wondered how she had made it through the day without collapsing. He had still been too weak from Creedy and his men to leave the Gallery, but had seen reports from the hospital on the television. He had a son, and Evey…Evey was fighting for her life.

Hauling himself up out of bed, he had slowly and painfully dressed as Rossiter, and gone to the hospital. He had tried to collect his love and his child to take them home, but had failed miserably. The botched attempt still bothered him. He did not like to fail at anything, especially where his family was concerned.

Only once during Evey's week stay in the hospital had he managed to get in to see her, but not Victor. Eric had too many guards around the child for him to make it pass them in his weaken state, but a week later Evey had returned to him, weak and ill, with Victor in her arms. It had been his turn to care for the woman he loved and to care for their child. Somehow they had managed, leaning and depending on the other.

He had come so close to losing his beloved in childbirth, and now…. now she wanted to risk her life to try to bring another one his children into the world. V was not certain what he actually thought of the idea. He was happy to be a father again, but uneasy at the same time. Evey had become his life, she was the very air he breathed. He would not trade a child for her.

'He's gone!'

V's eyes snapped open, his chain of thoughts broken, 'What?'

'Victor. He's not in his room. I can't find him in the house.'

V sat up, grunting in pain as he did so. 'Try the roof.'

As Evey disappeared, he swung his legs off the side of the bed and tried to stand, swaying as the world revolved around him. He fell back onto the bed, laying there breathing deeply as he marshaled his strength.

'He's not there.' She was back and there was panic in her voice.

V sat up slowly and reached for her. 'Calm down Evey, panicking will solve nothing. He is here somewhere. He is just hiding.'

She nodded, breathing deeply. She did not need this today and her headache was getting worse. 'Yes, he's hiding, but where?'

V shrugged. 'Maybe he went to the Gallery?'

'No, he's afraid of the passage you built between the house and the tunnels. And, even if he could reach the latches, he thinks the Creedy monster will get him if he goes down alone.'

'Did you look in his toy box?'

'Yes,' she nodded, 'and under the bed and in his closet. I looked in the kitchen, the family room, living room and the dining room.'

'Alright,' sighed V, rising to his feet and shuffling to the closet, 'he has not gone too far. Let me dress and we will look for him. Meanwhile, gather your staff and we will take the house apart room by room.'

Turning on her heel, Evey made to run down the stairs, but stopped as V called her back.

'Evey, my love.'

She stopped and turned, looking at him. 'What?'

V nodded to the floor of the closet where the little figure of his son sat staring wide-eyed up at him with tears running down his cherub cheeks. In his lap, he held a Guy Fawkes mask.

'Victor?' asked Evey, dropping on to her knees next to her son and gathering him in her arms, 'Honey what's the matter, why are you hiding from Mummy and Daddy?'

Little arms wrapped around her neck as he nuzzled into her shoulder, but he did not answer.

Assisting Evey to her feet as best as he could V led mother and child to the bed, before settling down next to them. Due to the nature of his wound, he had no choice but to stretch out his body, but he tried to prop himself up to see them. Reaching out, he lovely patted the little boy's back.

'Victor, why were you hiding?' he asked gently. 'Are you still upset over the accident?'

For a moment, there wasn't an answer, and then large brown eyes glanced at him and then away, debating if there should be an answer.

'Victor,' encouraged Evey quietly, 'your father asked you a question, can you answer it?'

There was a shake of curls indicating no.

Evey and V exchanged glances as she shifted Victor in her lap and V attempted to find a way to sit up without too much pain.

'No one is mad at you son,' said V gently, wanting to hold his child, but unable to with the wound. 'Accidents happen everyday and this one was not your fault. Daddy should not have given you your own sword quite just yet.'

'No, he shouldn't have,' added Evey, ignoring the scowl from her lover, as she hugged her son tighter to her. 'It was an accident, honey. We know you didn't mean to hurt your Daddy.'

V patted his abdomen carefully avoiding the dressing and stitches. 'See Victor, Daddy is fine. Mummy gave me stitches so I will heal nicely, and later, the scar will just blend in with all the others. You will never be able to tell you tried to disembowel me.'

'V,' snapped Evey quietly, glaring at him.

He looked at her, confused. 'What, my love. It's the truth.' He shrugged and focused again on his son. 'I am going to be sore for several days and will not be able to play with you…,' he looked up at Evey and frowned, '…or Mummy, but I will be fine and we can do quiet things in the house. And, when I am better, we will work on concentrating, and controlling our emotions, and how strong we are, and how fast we move, and lots of important things, just like we were discussing on the roof.'

Again he lovingly patted his son, who turned away from him.

'Honey do you understand?' asked Evey, worry evident in her face.

He nodded, but still did not answer.

'Victor?' asked V sternly, but with concern, 'can you talk to us please? Your mummy would like to hear your voice.'

'No.'

V sighed in relief, 'Look my love, it speaks.'

'No, I didn't.' The child looked at him, indignantly.

Evey smiled, kissing to top of his head. 'What's wrong, Honey? Will you tell me?'

Victor shrugged and nuzzled again into her shoulder. 'You don't want me anymore.' He spoke so quietly they almost did not hear him.

'We what?' asked Evey shocked.

'Why would you say this?' asked V simultaneously. 'You are our cub, of course we want you.'

'No,' Victor looked at him, his eyes brimming over with tears. 'I heard you. You're getting a new baby. You don't want me anymore.'

Evey sighed as her headache kicked up a notch. She felt sick and only wanted to lay back, cover her head, and ignore the entire day was existing. 'Victor, of course we want you. Honey, we don't want to get rid of you. We love you very, very much. You are our little boy and very important to us. We want you with us forever.'

'And,' added in V, 'we were thinking you might want to be a big brother. Rather than trading you in, we are thinking of giving you someone to play with.'

'_You're going to trade me in?_' squealed the child. The boy's eyes grew huge as he stared at his father, his fist digging in to his mother's sides.

'No, of course not,' answered V quickly, ignoring the look of death from Evey. 'We couldn't trade you in even if we wanted to. We are just thinking of adding to the family, like the lions do. Mummy is going to have more cubs and you will have to tell them what is right and wrong and how to act because you will be the oldest of our babies.'

'V, my dearest,' spoke Evey quietly, 'do be quiet.'

With a look of defeat and confusion, he fell silent.

'What your Daddy is trying to say Victor,' began Evey patiently, 'is you will always be our little boy, no matter what happens. We will always want you and always love you, but you may have a brother or sister soon. We are not certain yet, but if there is a baby, we need you here with us to help. You will be the big brother and being a big brother is very important.'

'You're not trading me?' asked Victor, still uncertain to believe his parents or not.

'No, absolutely not,' assured Evey.

He fell silent for a moment, considering his mother's words.

'Can I pick?'

V looked at him, tilting his head in confusion. 'Pick what?'

'The baby. A brother or a sister. Can I choose which one we get?'

'Uh,' laughed V, lightly, 'I think it is pretty much pot luck. We are not certain what we will have till the time comes.'

'Oh,' Victor looked at his parents, debating. 'Can we go get it today? Maybe it will have accidents too. I won't feel so bad and always be in trouble if it gets in trouble too. Can we Mummy, can we get it today?'

This time Evey laughed, 'No, it will be a few months before we will have the baby. It's not ready yet.'

Victor looked at her, narrowing his eyes in curiosity. 'Where is it? Is there a baby store like the puppies? Can we go look at it and see which type we want?'

'It's in your Mummy's tummy,' interjected V.

Again Victor's eyes grew wide as he looked between his mother and father. 'You ate the baby?'

'No' laughed V, 'that's not how babies get in their Mummy's tummies. It has to grow there just like you did. Just like other babies grow in their Mummy's tummies. Remember the lady you saw in the park? You asked if she had eaten a ball and I told you she was going to have a baby.'

'Oh,' The little boy looked at his mother, seriously while biting his lower lip. 'There's a baby in there?' he asked patting her stomach.

'I think there might be, I need to go to the doctor and find out for certain.'

'And it's going to be my brother and sister?'

'Brother or sister,' corrected V, 'there is probably only one; we hope there is only one.'

Victor looked again at Evey's stomach before bowing his head and placing his ear against her. 'Hello baby.'

He waited a moment, and then frowned. 'It didn't answer Mummy.'

'It won't till it's born, Honey.'

'Oh,' said the little on again, frowning in confusion as he continued to stare at his mother. 'Mummy, daddy, I have a question.'

'And what is that?' asked V, watching his son intently.

'If Mummy didn't eat the baby, how did the baby get in there and how is it coming out?'

V looked at Evey, all color draining from his face behind the latex mask of Sebastian. 'Um, well…uh…'

Evey laughed wearily as she lifted the child and set him next to his father. 'This is a conversation just for you boys I am afraid.' She kissed Victor on the crown of his head, inhaling the scent his still baby fine hair. 'Mummy has to change and go to a meeting, Honey. It may be late before I get back.'

'Mummy, what about the baby?'

She smiled, 'Your daddy will tell you all about it.'

'_Me?' _V sat up quickly and then collapsed back onto the bed, wincing in pain. _'_Evey, I can't tell him about this. What do I say?'

'Yes, you can,' if there was more time, she would enjoy watching him panic. 'Just tell him the truth. You get to explain this one, and if the next one is a girl, I'll do the explaining.'

He looked at her, and then at the expectant face of his son.

'Daddy?' asked Victor, settling next to him. 'Is this going to be yucky?'

'Well,' he cleared his throat loudly, 'um…Victor, you may think so now, but later you will not. You see…um…there are mummies and daddies, and….uh…they…um…when they…uh…oh Heavens, _Evey help me_.'

Evey looked at him, shaking her head. 'I am already going to be late. You can do this.'

As she went to the bathroom and closed the door, Evey thought of the man with the boy. National hero, cold blooded assassin, ex-vigilante, madman, scholar, lover, and father, here was the deadliest man in England stumbling through the birds and the bees with his three-year-old son. If possible, fatherhood seemed to be the only thing which terrified V.

Still he killed, she had not doubt he had swiftly and certainly killed the men who had tried to assassinate her the year before. Eric had found them one by one across the city, throats cut and bones shattered. She knew he was still blowing up buildings, though now she insisted he maintain his pyromania to the abandoned and derelict. She knew of the old Norse-fire surveillance systems he kept maintained and running, and the meticulous files he kept on each member of government. She knew of it all, even the corporations and buildings he owned under a varied of different alias.

Very little had change about V, except for one important thing, his devotion to her had increased. She and Victor had replaced his vendetta and obsession for justice. They were literally everything he lived for. So how,' she thought, looking in the mirror and applying her lipstick, 'how would he react when she went through with her plan to seduced Eric? She knew the answer already, she just did not want to admit it, but what choice did she have? She could tell Eric the truth, and he could help them, but what if he didn't. What if Eric told in revenge for being lied to for four years? If the world found out V was alive? Evey shuttered, she did not want to think about it. She couldn't. She had to protect her family, no matter the cost.

**

* * *

Reference from last chapter**

**Zagreus: **Zagreus was a son of Zeus. In some stories, Zagreus is cut into pieces. Demeter gathers up the pieces and he is reborn. Still in other versions, Athena saves his heart after he is ripped to pieces by the Titans and puts it into a gympsum figure. This figure is then made immortal, and is used to welcome souls into the Underworld. He is given the ability to change shape and appearance.

At last, I seem to have misplaced my proofreaders, so all mistakes are mine and mine alone. As I am impatient and wanted to post this tonight (mainly because I was just accosted in the market by one of you readers begging for more chapters,) I am posting this un-proofed.


	7. Chapter 7: V

**OK. Once again for all those people complaining about short chapters, here is one where you cannot complain…at least of its length. Spelling, grammar, punctuation, syntax, and diction…yeah, there can be some grumping there…but not the length.**

**Thank you one and all for your reviews. (I love reviews). It is because of you I give you a nice _long_ chapter with lots of twist and turns to read.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I have no right to any of this. Only Sebastian and Victor are mine, and they exist only in regards to how I can use and abuse them.**

**

* * *

Victor EaVian**

**Chapter 7: V**

The rest of the morning was a bit of a blur where Eric Finch was concerned. There was paperwork which, after a two week absence, had piled to an amazing level on his desk and try as he may; the only thing he could think of was the photo of Evey kissing Sebastian. As a result his ill humor increased and no one had been safe from being snapped or yelled at. It was only when the afternoon rolled around, and Finch had to attend the Reconstruction Committee meeting, did everyone at Scotland Yard breathe of sigh of relief.

The moment his superior was gone, Dominic Stone settled wearily at his desk, looking again at the surveillance photos of Sebastian, wondering if there were any developments or information which would _not_ upset Finch further.

The more he looked at the photos, the more certain he was there was something familiar about the man, but he just could not put his finger on what exactly it was or who Sebastian reminded him of...

'She looks so small next to him.'

Dominic jumped. He had not heard Detective Constable Lohman enter the office, nor was he aware the man had been standing, looking down at the photos for a good three minutes.

'Sorry Sir, you were deep in thought, I was just glancing at them.' The DC had the good manners to look embarrassed.

'How tall would you say he is Lohman?'

The young man made a face of calculation, and shrugged, 'I'm six foot sir, and he has an inch or two on me, but really it's the personality which stands out with him, isn't it. The kid too, I liked them both.'

Dominic looked up curiously, 'You've met them?'

'Well,' stuttered the DC, turning various shades of red, 'I, um, well I uh…' he cleared his throat, trying to maintain his embarrassment. 'You see sir, I was on surveillance and he was out with the Mrs. and their boy, just doing the shopping and what not.' He nodded to the photos of Evey and Sebastian in the park with Victor. 'I took these ones from the park sir, but anyway. So they go to this café for lunch, after the little one finished his play, and I sat down a little ways off to discretely watch them and the bleedin waiter comes over and says the Minister and her party would like to know if I would join them for luncheon. I about fell from me chair.'

Dominic laughed, making the young constable's embarrassment deepen. 'Don't feel bad Lohman, most everyone has a similar story. He had the runt ask Matthews if he would like to know more about the paintings in the museum they were touring when he was on surveillance, and I wouldn't even discuss what they did to Williams. So far, there has been only two people he hasn't caught following him.'

'Gives you the creeps doesn't it sir. I mean me and the others were talking, about loosing him. He will disappear on you and the next thing you know he is standing behind you offering you a cuppa. It's like it's a big game to him.'

'It is, isn't it,' agreed Dominic, looking again at the pictures, frowning. 'You are not the first one to mention it.' He mumbled quietly, tapping a photo of Victor.

'Looks like him, don't he. Not much like the Mum, but certainly the Da.

Dominic looked at the DC questioningly, 'What?'

'The boy sir,' he pointed to the photo of Victor, 'he looks like his father.' He hesitated, 'Well I say father because of how he and the misses act, but he could be an uncle I guess.' He looked at his superior who looked confused. 'I'll show you, sir.'

Stepping around the desk, the young man began sorting through the photo, pulling out one of Sebastian on his own and one of Evey. 'See sir, I trained at University for a bit in art, life-drawing was my specialty and you can really see it if you know what to look for.'

He turned the pictures to face Dominic, 'Take the kid's forehead, and now look at the man's, same with the shape of the face and the ears.' He shifted the picture of Evey closer and indicated her eyes, 'look at the shape and the color of her eyes, and then to him. The little one may have her eyes, but the rest is his, especially the eyebrows. Same is true with the body. 'This one, the father…' he tapped a picture of Sebastian and Victor standing with their backs to the photographer, '…has broad shoulders and a slender waist, you would begin with a V shape if you were drawing him from behind, and see, the kid has the same build. Either they are father and son, uncle and nephew, or even grandfather and grandson, but these two are related.'

'Well I'll be damned,' exclaimed Dominic, watching the Detective Constable's carefully. Lohman was right, once it was pointed out, once you started separating the different characteristics, you could see the similarities. Glancing at the pictures again, he could see other traits. The boy stood in the same way as Evey and shared several of her facial expressions, but he tilted his head in the same manner as Sebastian.

'Have you told this theory to anyone Constable?'

The young man shook his head, 'No sir, been afraid to really, figured everyone would think me daft.'

Dominic smiled, 'Whatever you do, do not mention this to anyone. Its just theory and the chief is in a foul enough mood.' He patted the young constable on the shoulder. 'You are brilliant my friend, I am going to keep an eye on you.'

Quickly tucking the photos back into their envelop, Dominic grabbed his jacket and moved to leave his office.

'If the Chief Inspector calls, tell him I went to meet an old friend.'

**VEV**

At that particular moment Eric Finch sat in the Reconstruction Committee meeting listening to the endless prattle of pompous, self-aggrandizing, political windbags, wondering where Evey was. She was over forty-five minutes late, which was extremely unlike her.

'I believe the confiscated materials should be auctioned to raise money for the rebuilding of this nation,' proclaimed Stanton, in an righteous tone in regards to the endless amount of jewelry, property, and artifacts the Norsefire government had seized from private individuals and taken as their own. Once the members of Norsefire had been arrested and removed from office, their illegal gains and profits had been seized by the new government and returned to their rightful owners. At least most was returned; unfortunately Sulter's regime had managed to wipe away entire families leaving endless property still to dispose of. Now, two years later, battles were still being waged as to what to do with it..

'And who can afford to buy it Stanton?' asked General Aldridge, Cabinet Secretary of the Armed Forces, in a quiet tone. 'Only the rich have the funds, and unfortunately many of them are who we took it from in the first place. I say if someone can provide proof of previous ownership, how be it ever so slight, then the government should return their property, free of charge.'

'That's outrageous…' stormed Stanton before being cut off by Minister Carson.

'You only say this only because you want to keep the estate you live in. Everyone at the table knows how you came by it Stanton. You have no more right to that house and property than my dog does.'

The other man was on his feet in a moment, turning purple with rage. 'How dare you, you…you…' Just then, the door opened and Evey, looking tired and drawn, entered the room. With a quick nod and smile, she gave a swift scan of the sitting arrangement and headed towards an empty chair next to Chief Inspector Finch.

'Been off signing autographs and lost track of time?' snapped Stanton in Evey's direction.

'Sorry,' mumbled Evey lightly, 'I had an emergency at home.' Pulling out her chair, she slipped into it, trying hard to ignore the look of questioning coming from Eric Finch. 'How much have I missed?' she whispered quietly to him.

'Tons,' replied Eric, frowning at how unwell she was looking.

'And what about you _Ms_. Hammond,' snarled Stanton in Evey's direction, 'When it comes to profiteering and stolen possessions, what do_ you_ have to say on the subject?'

'Excuse me?' blinked Evey in confusion as she tried to catch up with the discussion.

Picking up a folder from his open briefcase, Stanton slid it down the table to her.

'_Minister_ Hammond,' he spoke the title as if it were an insult, 'I am certain everyone here would like to know what happened to Prothero's millions. Not to mention the substancial funds belonging to Peter Creedy, Adam Sulter, Bishop Lilliman, and many, many other former members of the Norsefire government.'

The room grew quiet and stared from Evey to Stanton.

'How should I know? I assumed we, being the current government, seized it.' stated Evey, thumbing through the file of bank records. Listed before her were over forty names, the sums of substantial bank accounts, and a detailed notation of the date and time of each person's death. According to the records in front of her, each person's accounts, both legal and illegal ones, had been emptied and closed within hours of their deaths.

Evey frowned as the color drained from her face and a sick feeling started to spread over her. She knew several of the names before her, for each one had to do with V and Larkhill. She was not naïve enough to think Stanton's accusations were incorrect. V properly had drained the accounts to support his vendetta and now he was using the money in his quiet reconstruction of the country by means of the various companies he silently owned.

'Ms. Hammond,' continued Stanton, 'would you care to tell us what you have done with the billions of pounds Code Name V has obviously taken from the individuals on that list?'

Evey swallowed hard as Eric reached across her and pulled the folder from her hands.

'There is no proof V took this money,' spoke Evey outraged, meeting the challenge before her. 'And if he did, he would have funneled back to the families of the Norsefire victims or used it to help this nation.'

'And you could be sitting on it somewhere _Minister_ which would make you the richest woman in the country.' Stanton looked at her and then laughed, throwing up his hands in a mocking gesture. 'Evey Hammond, the Face of the Revolution, the Friend of the People, so called great humanitarian, and _the greatest profiteer of them all._'

Evey was on her feet in seconds, followed immediately by Eric Finch and several other members of the committee. The room broke out in shocked murmuring and loud shouting.

'You damn well better have proof of that statement Stanton,' roared Eric, slamming folder onto the table. 'So help me, I'll arrest you for slander.' Evey laid a hand on his arm, silencing him as she motioned for everyone to settle. Calmly and sternly she spoke.

'I have no idea where this money is Mr. Stanton, and there is no proof V or I stole it, which is what you are implying. I can assure you, and each member of this committee, I know nothing of these billions of pounds. If I did, the money would be used to rebuild this country and not horde it for myself.'

Immediately, Stanton grabbed another folder from his case and flipped it open, with anger still seeping from him. 'What can you tell me of the three buildings which were transferred into your name between the dates of November first through the fifth four years ago? They are further proof of your profiteering and you still own the buildings, do you not?'

'That was legal,' countered Evey instantly, 'and it has already be reviewed and approved by this committee long before now.' She felt hot and could feel her blood pressure sky rocketing, affecting the aching in her head. Turning to glance at Finch, she really wished someone would open a window or turn up the air-conditioning in the room.

'Yes, it was approved,' stated Stanton, theatrically, 'It was a bequest from your lover to give you some financial security. We know that, the entire country knows that, but we obviously need to look at the means by which he originally purchased the properties in the first place, don't we.'

With an effort Evey maintained her temper and slowly sank to her chair. Her head was hurting to the point it was becoming hard to see. 'Look in to whatever you want,' she snapped in a tone which made the entire room jump. 'For what is obvious Mr. Stanton is your attempt to deflect your own activities on to me.'

'Here, here,' spoke Minister Carson suddenly from the other side of the table. 'I agree. Minister Hammond has repeatedly been upfront with us about her involvement and activities with the organization Code Name V. She has also repeatedly shown it's the country's welfare she has at heart, unlike you Stanton. If you ask me, you're merely on a witch hunt.'

A murmur of assent went up around the room as Stanton turned puce with rage. 'That lover of hers has taken billions, and she has it,' he roared, shaking in fury.

'Stanton, if Evey had it, she would have turned it over to the people by now,' answered Eric quietly.

'True, very true,' agreed General Aldridge. Glancing around the room, he took in the tired and worn out faces. 'I think this meeting needs to come to an end. Any objections?' He did not wait for an answer. 'Good.' With a strike of his gavel, people began rising from their chairs, talking quietly amongst themselves while taking quick looks at Stanton and Evey.

'Don't think this is over,' snarled Stanton, who was suddenly standing over Evey's chair. 'I'll take you down if it's the last thing I do.'

Before she could speak, Eric had the man's arm wrapped around his back and was forcefully turning him towards the door. 'Leave the lady alone or I'll arrest you here and now. I am in no mood to play with you Stanton, do you understand me?'

The other man nodded and Eric released him. The moment he was free from the policeman's grasp Stanton grabbed his briefcase and scampered towards the door. 'This isn't over,' he called over his shoulder before exiting the room.

After several minutes of comments, questions, and causal goodbyes, the room cleared, leaving Eric and Evey alone. With a groan, Evey dropped her head into her hands. 'What a day Eric, will it never end?'

'Eventually,' acknowledged the policeman, pulling up a chair beside her. He laid his hand carefully on her arm and gave it a little squeeze. 'What's wrong Evey, you're as white as a ghost. Are you ill?'

With an effort, Evey lifted her head and sat back in her chair, looking at him wearily. 'My head is going to explode Eric. You would not believe the headache I have.'

'Have you taken something?'

She laughed lightly, 'I haven't even had time to eat breakfast or lunch today, let alone take an aspirin. This entire day has been completely disastrous.'

Finch frowned, ignoring his part in the destruction of her day. 'That's probably it, you need some nourishment or you're going to make yourself ill.'

'Too late,' smiled Evey, patting his arm. She looked at him, her expression growing serious. 'Eric, I'm terribly sorry about this morning. I really am.'

'It was my fault.' He spoke the words quietly, not looking at her as embarrassment flushed over him. 'My actions were completely inappropriate and offensive. It's me who owe you an apology.'

For several moments neither said a word, but sat in an uncomfortable silence. 'God, my head,' spoke Evey at last, raising her hands to her temples.

'Let's get some food in you.'

Eric stood and offered Evey his hand, supporting her as she stood on wobbling feet. 'Do you feel like going to a restaurant or do you want me to take you home?'

She could tell from the tone of his voice, he considered both options objectionable, especially the idea of going to her home and running into Sebastian again. 'No, I don't feel like being near people, and home is a bit chaotic at the moment. Can we go someplace quiet and just talk. I really think we need to.'

The Irishman nodded as he took her firmly by the arm and led her to his car. 'I can make you a nice omelet at my flat…that is,' he hesitated, looking at her with pleading eyes, 'if you still trust me enough to be alone with me.'

'Always Eric, always,'

With a smile, he settled Evey in his car before finding and dismissing her own car and driver.

**VEV**

When they arrived at Eric's flat, Evey was feeling slightly better. Just a few moments of quiet, knowing she had nothing else to do for the rest of the evening seemed to help her immensely and she had missed Finch during his two week absence. She had missed his quiet mannerism and the calmness he always seemed to bring into a room with him. More than that though, she had missed his company and their easy conversations. Since that fateful night in Victoria Station, Evey had grown very fond of Eric Finch.

'Thank you Eric,' she smiled, finishing the last bite of her omelet. 'That really did seem to help. I had no idea I was so hungry.'

'I'm glad. You have a bit of color returning to you, so maybe I won't have to call the coroner just yet,' he joked easily, pouring her another cup of strong, sweet tea. 'Drink up your tea, it'll help.'

Evey did as she was told.

After finishing off his own plate of food, Finch stood and began collecting the dishes. 'No, I'll do that,' said Evey, standing up suddenly and feeling her head begin to swim, forcing her to grab the back of her chair for support.

'You will not,' replied Eric immediately, 'Go lie down. I'll just put these in to soak and deal with them later.'

With a weary nod, Evey reluctantly headed towards the couch.

'Evey,' called out Finch, 'you can use the bed. Maybe a nap would do you good. You don't want that headache to turn into a migraine.'

Evey smiled and turned, noticing for the first time a picture setting on the mantel. Lifting it, she examined the photo. 'Your wife Eric?'

'What about her?' He answered without looking up, his attention remaining on the dishes he was collecting.

'How did she die? I've never asked.'

'Cancer. She died of cancer and then Mary was killed with the virus, leaving only me and Peter, my son. Why do you ask?'

Evey looked at him and frowned, 'You had a son too? I never knew that.'

Finch shrugged as he carried their plates into the kitchen and set them in the sink. 'Not much to tell. After he finished school, he went into the army and was killed in the Scottish revolt. He would be Dominic's age if he were still alive.' He thought for a moment and looked at Evey with sad eyes, 'And I guess, Mary would be yours. Strange that, she is always eleven when I think of her, sort of frozen in time, but I wonder sometimes what sort of adult she would have been. If she would have looked like her mother?'

Without thinking, Evey crossed the room and wrapped her arms around the man, pulling him tightly to her. 'I'm so sorry Eric. I didn't mean to upset you.'

'It's fine, it was a long time ago,' he whispered quietly next to her ear, shutting his eyes and inhaling her scent as his arms wrapped around her. 'I miss them, but I've learned to live without them.'

'Yes,' said Evey quietly, stepping back a little so Finch's hands were still resting on her waist, 'I understand that. I wonder about my brother and parents sometimes. I wonder what my mother would have thought of Victor and of being a grandmother.' Reaching up, she touched the side of Eric's face gently, feeling the stubble of his beard under her hand, as she searched his brown eyes with her own. 'You are such a good man Eric…'

At that moment, she had every intention of telling him everything. She wanted to tell him she couldn't marry him because V was alive, she wanted to say she thought she was pregnant again, and confess the horrible plan she had developed involving him. She wanted to tell him all and hear his comments, seek his help and advice. And she would have. She was certain she would have, if he had not kissed her.

There was one thing Evey Hammond suddenly found she could not deny, try as she may as Erich Finch's lips touched hers in a tender and gentle kiss. She truly cared for him. She even loved him. It was not the love she had for V, the raw passion and obsessive need they both thrived on, but a calmer, quieter love. Eric's was a love of friendship, understanding and of a quiet calmness. Had V had actually been dead, and she were alone, then she would have accepted his proposal in a heartbeat.

Eric would never be able to give her the passion V did, but she did not doubt he would do anything in his power to make her happy. If V was the inferno engulfing her, burning and raging within her, then Eric Finch was the calm, cool earth, keeping her grounded. He was something solid and sane in a world of perpetual madness.

With a moan, Evey felt his cool lips touch the curve of her neck as her blouse was pushed back from her shoulders and down her arms. It surprised her. She hadn't even been aware of his fingers unbuttoning her blouse or her hand in his hair, pulling him in for a deeper kiss, their tongues fighting a slow, tender battle for possession of the other's mouth. She smiled at the feel of his beard on her skin, brushing against her breast as he dropped to his knee and pulled her bra free.

His cool mouth was on her, suckling gently at her erect nipples while the fingers of one hand sought the fastenings to her skirt. It was so different…so cool and serene; not needy or hot, not like V's attentions when he was making love to her.

_Making love to her_…_V… making love to her_…the words seared a path through Evey's brain.

With a cry Evey pulled away, shoving Eric violently aside. 'No, no _stop_.' Tears welled into her eyes as she tried to cover herself, searching blindly for her blouse.

'Evey?' asked Finch in total confusion, 'What did I do? Did I hurt you?'

'I can't. I'm sorry Eric, but I can't.'

He grabbed her arms, trying to hold her still as she struggled to get away from him. Her clothing held against her like a protective shield. 'Evey, he's dead. You've got to let go, he's dead. It's time you moved on and not with that Puff, not with someone who you're using just to remind you of him. You need someone who actually loves you.'

She looked at him, tears flowing down her face. 'I'm sorry Eric. Just let me go, please, I can't do this. Not to you, you don't understand, please, just let me go.'

Stepping back, he released her, his sad face looking more tragic and heartbreaking than normal. 'I'm sorry too Eve,' he mumbled quietly, turning his back to her.

Taking this as her cue, Evey grabbed her bag and moved to the door, struggling into her blouse.

'I'll take you home,' offered Eric from across the room, as he stood slowly buttoning his shirt.

'No,' Evey sniffed quietly, glancing at him, 'I don't think that would be a good idea. I'll…I'll take a cab.' With a final look at him, she rushed out the door and from the flat.

**VEV**

Dominic Stone stood on the stoop of the home of Evelyn A. Hammond, MP, waiting patiently for someone to answer the door. He knew Evey was not at home, for glancing at his watch, the Reconstruction Committee Meeting had only begun forty minutes beforehand and the reconstruction meetings were notorious for lasting for hours. No, it was not Evey Dominic wanted to see, but Sebastian.

'Yes?' asked Sebastian as he answered the door with a weary look on his face. 'Evey's not in, she had a meeting.'

Dominic looked up at Sebastian and blinked, surprised at the attire the usually dapper and elegantly dressed man was wearing. Somehow, it surprised him that at almost five in the evening, Sebastian would be wearing loose fitting drawstring pants, slippers, and an old, badly shaped pull over. Somehow the clothing and the man definitely did not go together.

'It's you I want,' he replied, wondering if Sebastian was going to invite him in.

An amused looked passed over the older man's bearded face as he tilted his head in inquiry. 'Really? Me? Hmm,' he looked Dominic up and down, giving him his best appraisal, 'You surprise me Inspector Stone, some how I thought you were stoically a member of the other team. Won't Eve be disappointed?'

It took a moment for the words to register, but when they did, Dominic shook his head in quick denial. 'No, no that's not what I mean. I need to talk to you.'

'Oh,' replied Sebastian, stepping back so the young man could enter the foyer. 'So I take it this means you are still going to attempt to bed Eve behind the Chief Inspector's back and without his knowledge of your attempts?'

Dominic suddenly looked abashed and swallowed hard, 'No, I don't think I'll try that ever again actually, I like my life too much.'

Puzzled, Sebastian titled his head, wondering at the sudden nervousness of the man before him. In the distance Dominic could hear Victor practicing the piano.

'Shall we step through; I do not like leaving Victor alone for long amounts of time.'

'No,' the young man shook his head, 'it needs to be private.'

'As you wish,' holding up his hand, Sebastian indicated the dining room, where he could both speak to the young inspector while simultaneously keeping an eye on his son.

'Are you hurt?' asked Dominic causally, noticing the slow and calculated steps of the other.

'Yes,' was the off handed reply, 'there was a small accident today, but nothing to worry over. What do you need to speak with me about?' He held up his hand, indicating the young man should sit.

'Why the gay act?' The question was asked suddenly, shocking the older man. 'I mean, you're not actually gay are you? It is just an act, or is it you are until it comes to Evey, which would make you what, bi?'

Sebastian smiled as he considered the question, 'I believe the correct term you are looking for is metro-sexual, which, if you are familiar with the term means, no, I am _not_ actually a homosexual since you have bothered to ask. But please, I must ask you not to tell the Chief Inspector or anyone else. I am afraid I find my recent game of cat and mouse with Finch far too amusing to end it quiet yet.'

Dominic nodded, considering the best approach to the rest of the conversation. 'So why the act? Some of the men we've had on surveillance, and yes, everyone knows you know we have had you watched….'

'I assumed that was the Chief Inspector's orders?'

'No, they were mine.'

Sebastian raised an eyebrow behind his tinted glasses. 'Really? You are being more than surprising today.'

Dismissing the comment, the young man continued. 'The question is why? You act a good game, you made inappropriate comments and suggestions to several of my officers.'

'Are you here to arrest me for my conduct?' asked Sebastian quietly, 'Though I thought the present government was beyond that, if you are going to arrest me, you must wait till Evey returns. I will not have Victor taken into a stranger's attendance.'

'No, I just want to know why.'

Sebastian smiled and leaned heavily against the doorframe, 'I guess it was a joke gone on too long between Eve and myself. We thought maybe the nation would question her and her position less if she were living with a gay man instead of a straight one. Less us just say it was an odd and obscure sense of propriety on our parts, in the attempt to keep the rumors to a minimal.' He was silent for a moment, before continuing, 'May I ask why you ask?'

Dominic nodded, searching the floor before looking up and meeting the other's eyes, 'I figured it was part of your cover. Who would ever think V, the legendary hero of the country, would be alive, well, and openingly living with his family.'

The change in the other man was dramatic as Inspector Stone felt a sinister coolness spread across the room. Slowly Sebastian stood from the wall, his back going ramrod straight, his head tilting ever so slightly to the side, and his eyes appearing to glow behind the tinted lens. Dominic gulped, sensing his life was on the precipice of being over.

'And what, pray tell, makes you think I am V?' asked V in a deadly tone.

'Evey and Victor,' answered Dominic simply, carefully pulling the envelop of surveillance photos from his pocket. He opened the package and laid the photos on the table. Carefully, he slid the photo in the other man's direction. 'I took this one of you and Evey at the Botanical Gardens and two of my men have taken these others. So far everyone at Scotland Yard is just assuming you and Evey are having an affair. There are even bets on it. But today…today I was looking at these.' He slid the photos of Sebastian and Victor closer, 'You cannot deny how much he looks like you, even with the disguise, you cannot hide all of your physical attributes.'

V looked at the photos and chuckled. 'And if I told you, you were mistaken? I am not who you think me to be.'

Dominic shook his head. 'I ran a voice analysis on you and compared it to your television broadcast from five years ago. You are V.'

V smiled, 'You have been very brave confronting me with my own identity, Inspector Stone. Surprisingly brave, so in regards to your bravery, I shall tell you only this…this face, like the act of male preference, is only to divert suspicion from myself and Evey. We figured, at the most, someone would think me Victor's distant relative, not his father.'

Dominic nodded, 'Actually that is what my constable is still debating. He figured it out first, but he is an artist you see. He does sketches for us occasionally and studied at the university. He thinks you are the grandfather or an uncle.'

V looked at him for a long moment, not saying a word.

Dominic smiled weakly, 'So are you going to kill me and my constable for knowing?'

V's head tilted in reflection, 'I do not know of your constable, Inspector, but your fate, I am afraid, is sealed.'

'I was afraid of that.'

'But yet, you came to me. You presented me with your questions and I have answered them.' There was a smile playing on the corner of V's lips which Dominic could not determine. 'I must now ask you questions, and I expect candid and honest replies,' continued V.

Dominic nodded.

'Why did you come to me, why haven't you exposed me?'

'Evey and Victor,' he looked up at the other man, their eyes meeting. 'They need you, and they need to be protected. I don't want to think what would happen to them if people knew you were alive, especially if certain ex-members of the Norsefire party knew.'

'Who else does know?'

'No one, just me really, the constable thinks you are a relative of V's…of yourself, but he also thinks the notion silly and will not mention it; especially if I tell him not to.'

'The Chief Inspector, what does he know?'

Dominic hesitated, 'Has only read your profile and seen the photos. He saw the ones of you and Evey, and he wasn't very happy with them.'

V chuckled, 'And I am not happy with him, but that is beside the point. Who else has seen the pictures?'

'A couple of people, though not one person has suspected' at this point, Dominic looked up, his face unreadable. 'If you are making another one of your death lists forget it. I, personally, am relieved you are alive and I would appreciate it if you didn't kill me.'

At this V laughed. 'I have no intention of killing you Inspector…at least just yet.'

'You're not?' asked Dominic in amazement.

Shaking his head lightly, V smiled, 'No, last year when that small resistance group attempted to assassinate my Eve, you saved her. You placed yourself in front of the bullet so she would not be struck. It is only because of her, I will not kill you at this time. I will allow you to continue to live, but it is also only under two conditions.'

'Name them,' spoke Dominic hastily.

'The first is you tend to these photos, the surveillance, your constable, and your men. I want to be left alone and I do not want Eve to know of this. From this point on, I let you live if you maintain my secret. If I ever find you have betrayed me, or did not handle the manner in a way which destroys my anonymity, I _will_ kill you.'

'And the second?' asked Dominic quickly, hardily agreeing to the terms of the first condition.

'If you ever try to bed Eve again I will castrate you.'

All color washed from the young man's face as he nodded slowly. 'Yes sir, I agree to all terms.'

'Good,' smiled V as they both heard the end of the scales being played on the piano.

'And the chief?' asked Dominic as he watched Victor skip across the room towards them.

'I will handle him,' V answered quietly before turning to his son. 'Victor, you did well.'

'Thank you,' smiled the boy at his father before looking at Dominic, 'Are you here to watch me?'

'No,' said the young man, 'I was just dropping off some papers and talking to… Sebastian.' Dominic looked at V, thinking how close he had just come to saying 'your father.'

'Oh,' said Victor with a shrug, 'bye then.' Turning, he quickly disappeared into the depths of the house.

Once Victor was gone, V looked at Dominic intently. 'We have an understanding?'

Dominic nodded, 'We do.'

**VEV**

By the time Evey returned, V and Victor were in the family room watching a cartoon movie. Locking the front door and setting the security alarms, Evey wanted nothing more than to take a hot shower, fall into V's arms and snuggle in bed for a good night's sleep. She did not want to think of Eric and what had almost happened between them, she only wanted her family.

Stepping in to the family room, she at first saw V, lying stretched out, sleeping quietly on the sofa. She then saw her son, his foot up in the air, determinately pulling and yanking at something around his ankle. He was covered in splotches, from head to toe, in what looked like a mixture of food and finger-paint.

'Mummy,' cried Victor, the moment he looked up and saw her standing in the doorframe. He tried to run to her, but as he crossed the floor, Evey noticed a line, something resembling a rope or a chain, snaking after him. He made it half way across the room before the line grew taut and snapped him from his feet. The little boy went down with a grunt, horrifying his mother.

'Victor!' exclaimed Evey dashing across the room. 'What have you done?'

The little boy was instantly on his back, pulling and yanking at the shackle clapped to his ankle. 'Daddy did it Mummy. He said it was so I couldn't disappear if he fell asleep.' Victor looked up into his mother's horrified face with a pitiful look in his large brown eyes. 'Mummy, I've got to potty…bad.'

With a huff of rage and fury, Evey looked at her son's ankle, trying to unlatch the shackle. 'One moment, Honey,' she said to him, before rising and stomping to the sofa.

'V!'

The man did not stir from his sleep.

'V!' said Evey loudly while placing the tips of her fingers against his abdomen and pressing down on his wound.

With a yelp of pain, V's eyes flew open as his hand closed around his lover's wrist.

'_Key!'_

It was a demand and one he knew well. Almost five years of being together had taught V not to question or argue with the current look in Evey's eyes and the angry tone of her voice. With a sheepish grin he produced the key.

'I can explain my love. I did not want him to wonder off or get into any more trouble.'

Evey ignored the excuse and knelt next to her son, lifting his leg and examining the latch.

'Hurry, Mummy. I've got to go bad.'

'What is on you?' she asked, looking more closely at the splotches covering him. With a flick of the key, the shackle fell to the floor and Victor shot out of the room at full speed to the toilet.

Turning Evey looked at V, her face contorting in anger.

'My love,' said V hesitantly, pushing himself painfully up on his elbows, 'I must ask you to remain ca..l…mmmmm.' V let out a hallowing gasp and his eyes almost rolled back into his head as Evey sank her long, well-manicured fingernails into his testicles.

'Do I have your complete attention?' She asked in a tone which suggested she was in no mood to be toyed with.

He nodded, glancing at his crotch; amazed such a little woman could be so strong and have such a tight grasp.

With her other hand, Evey tapped his forehead. 'Are _all_ the voices in there paying attention?'

Again V nodded, not daring to speak.

'So help me V, if I ever catch you chaining up my son, or any of our children, again, _I will rip them off.'_ She made a point to lay heavy emphasizes on the last five words; enunciating them loudly and clearly so there would be no misunderstanding between them. 'Do you understand me?'

V nodded with a whimper.

With a final tug, her nails sinking deeper, Evey released him and turned to her crying son who had just entered the room.

'Mummy,' cried Victor with a wail, 'I didn't make it.'

Evey glanced at V, giving him a glare which announced it was entirely his fault their son had just wet himself.

'It's all right,' said Evey calmly, lifting Victor into her arms. 'It wasn't your fault. Let's just get you into the bath and clean you up.'

Wrapping his arms around his mother's neck, Victor snuggled into her shoulder. 'You smell like Eric, Mummy,' he said, rubbing his nose back and forth on her blouse.

Evey stopped cold, hugging Victor closely to her as she turned slowly to look at V. She expected him to still be lying on the couch, recovering from the pain of her nails, but he wasn't. Within a blink of the eye, he was standing close to her, breathing heavily, his hands clinching open and closed and his body shaking. From the look on his face through the mask and the blazing of his eyes, Evey could tell it was only Victor in her arms which was keeping V's rage in tact.

'Victor, honey,' said Evey with forced calmness, turning him away so he could not see his father, 'Will you run upstairs and get your pajamas and your nighttime underwear for me?'

'I can't reach them Mummy.'

'Please try, can you?'

Victor nodded, hugging her closely before Evey slowly set him down. Once on the floor he turned and disappeared through the door, thankfully without looking back.

'What have you done Eve?' growled V venomously.

'Nothing, nothing happened.' Real fear flooded through her. Never, in all their time together, had she seen such a look in V's eyes.

Suddenly his hands were clamping down on her like vices; heat radiating from him in waves. Evey felt as if her skin was being scorched under the touch of the fingers digging into her. Letting out a cry of anguish, she felt her feet leave the floor as he jerked her against him, creating a scalded sensation where their flesh came together. Burying his nose against the curve of her neck and her shoulder, V's body began to shake, violently.

'_Eric_,' he hissed, 'I can smell him on you.'

'Don't…' It was the only word she managed to say before Evey felt herself flying through the air and across the room. The impact of hitting the wall knocked the air from her lungs as she slid to the floor, gasping for breath. Muddled and dazed, she looked up at V towering over her.

'Baby,' she gasped, trying to drag air back into her lungs. 'Think…of…the…baby.'

With a grunt, ignoring his own painful wound, he bent, hauling her to her feet. Again his fingers dug into her. 'Where is your brassiere Evey? Why do you smell of him?' The words came out as a snarl.

Panic was beginning to take over Evey's senses. She couldn't catch her breath and the thought her love was going to kill her in a rage of passion flooded her mind. 'Baby…' she gasped between ragged mouthfuls of air, 'you're…going…to…hurt…the…baby.'

His grip tightened as he unconsciously began lifting her again from the floor.

'_MUMMY!'_

The shrill panicked cry of a child in distress changed the atmosphere in the room instantly.

Within seconds Victor's little fist were pounding on V's leg as he wailed for the release of his mother. Through the pain coursing through her body and burning of her lungs, Evey could see something in V change. It was almost instantaneous as she saw him blink and frown, suddenly realizing what he was doing. With cry, he released her, falling backwards onto the floor in shock and dismay.

Evey hit the floor with a thud and was immediately pounced on by Victor, who threw himself into her arms.

'_Mummy?_' cried the little boy questioningly.

Evey held the child like a life-preserver, breathing deeply, forcing herself to become calm. After what felt like an eternity, she kissed her son's forehead and smoothed his hair, her breath finally coming more slowly and evenly. 'Its okay honey,' she breathed raggedly, 'Daddy and I were just having a little argument.' She looked over to V who sat crumpled on the floor, a look of repugnance and disgust on his face as he stared unseeingly at his hands.

'Did Daddy hurt you Mummy?' asked Victor, still clinging to her.

'No,' lied Evey, 'no, everything is fine. Daddy just got a little carried away, that's all.'

'Like I do?'

The question was asked with such sincerity Evey found herself lightly smiling. 'Yes Honey, just like you.' She ran her hand through her son's hair, 'Just like you. Sometimes Daddy gets carried away and forgets how strong he is and how quickly he moves.'

Victor nodded in complete understanding. 'That is why you must control your emotions. So you don't hurt people. Right, Daddy?'

V did not answer. He did not move. He merely sat; his body shaking as he stared at his hands.

Slowly, Evey disengaged herself from her son and crawled across the floor to her lover's side. Tentatively, she reached for his arm, uncertain if it was wise to touch him, especially with Victor in the room.

'V?' she spoke quietly, laying her hand on his arm.

At the feel of her touch, he jumped, pushing himself quickly backwards and away from her, a look of panic in his face. Evey followed, moving slowly so as not to surprise him.

'V' she spoke again, slowly wrapping her arms around his shoulders. 'V, you didn't mean to.'

For several moments, he still did not move, his body taunt and unyielding. Squeezing him tighter to her, Evey let her hand run through the hair of his wig, pulling his head and ear close to her mouth.

'You didn't mean to.'

'I hurt you,' he whispered quietly. 'I hurt you.'

'It was an accident.' She pulled him closer still, squeezing him as tightly to her as she could. 'It was an accident.'

Slowly his arms came around her, holding her delicately and with hesitation. 'I'm sorry,' he croaked, burying his head into her shoulder in a strange parody of their son's actions.

'I am so sorry my love.'

Evey caressed his back, feeling some of the tension beginning to ebb. 'I know.' Placing her lips against his ear she kissed him gently. 'Nothing happened with Eric. I couldn't go through with it,' she whispered quietly, before putting back, her hands on each side of his face. 'Do you hear me? I couldn't go through with it.'

V nodded, relief washing over him like wave, but suddenly a new thought tumbled through his mind. _'Eve, the baby? Did I hurt the baby?'_

'I will have bruises, but the baby feels fine,' she assured him, kissing him gently.

'Daddy?' asked Victor quietly. Reaching out he touched his father's shoulder. 'Daddy did you forget to concentrate and have an accident too?'

V nodded, pulling Victor into a hug. 'Yes son, I did.' There were tears in his eyes as he spoke.

'It's okay Daddy,' assured the boy as he wrapped his arms around his father's neck, 'I know what's it like, but you can work on concentrating with me.'

V laughed as he kissed Victor's baby fine hair and held him tighter.

After a few moments Evey slowly rose to her feet and held her hand out to V.

'Do you need help? You're bleeding.'

Releasing Victor, V looked down at his shirt. Sure enough there was blood slowly spreading across the fabric where he had pulled loose his stitches. Reaching up, he took Evey's hand.

'What of you Eve? Are you injured?'

Evey shook her head, 'I ache terribly and have an incredible headache, but other than that, I think I'm fine.' She reached out and took Victor by the hand. 'I think there has been enough excitement tonight. What say we all have bathes and go to bed?'

Victor nodded, 'I'm wet Mummy. I didn't make it to the potty.'

'I know, Honey, that's why you're going to have a bath.'

Letting go of his mother, Victor moved ahead of her, collecting his clothing he had dropped in the doorway. 'Can I sleep with you tonight?' He asked his parents, looking from one to the other.

V nodded, acting as if all energy had been drained from his body and he was forcing himself to move. 'If your mother doesn't mind you can.'

Victor hooted and grinned at his parents.

Taking V's hand, Evey squeezed it gently. 'I'll give him his bath, if you think you will be okay.'

V nodded. 'I will be fine. I will tend to my wound myself.'

Evey nodded and motioned for Victor to run ahead of them. 'I wish you were not injured,' she said quietly, squeezing his hand and giving him a knowing look.

V chuckle. 'I am certain we will be able to work something out, my love. After all, I have some apologizing to do.'

'As do I my love,' smiled Evey, 'As do I.'

**

* * *

Author's Notes**

I know there is a lot going on in this chapter, but hopefully it will tie you over till I can complete the next Goblin chapter.

Once again, I have misplaced my proof-readers. (Actually I think they saw the length of this chapter and revolted on me)…so all mistakes are mine and mine alone. As a rule I miss my own mistakes, so I apologize for …well…all of it.

Hope you enjoy it anyway….and I am looking forward to your comments.


	8. Chapter 8: Baby

**Thanks for waiting, and thanks for the reviews. To a Goblin's Delight chapter is almost finished, so look for it soon. Thanks as always to Ducky, Free, and Padwan!**

**Disclaimer: V for Vendetta is not mine. I have no right to any of this. Victor, though, I must claim for I grow fonder of the little tyke as the days go by.**

**Victor EaVian**

**Chapter 8: The Baby**

The evening following the incident in the family room had been relatively calm for both Evey and V.

Evey had given Victor his bath, and then handed the child off to his father for drying and dressing, so she too could bathe. By the time she emerged from the tub, Victor was clad in his pajamas and curled up next to his father, sleeping soundly. V, having tended to the bandaging of his wound, had removed his mask and was once again clad only in his underwear, which he found more comfortable for sleeping. The issues of his burns having long been rendered irrelevant.

When Evey emerged from the bathroom, surrounded in a cloud of steam, he had solemnly watched her slip into her nightgown. His scarred and ruined face revealed nothing as his eyes scanned the bruising he had caused on her milky white skin. He felt betrayed and he hated her for it. When she had climbed into bed, he had merely put down his book and turned off the lamp, making certain Victor was between them; a barrier to all communication. There had been no words, no discussion, nor physical contact exchanged between the pair; not even their usual goodnight kiss.

The next morning was much of the same. When V awoke from his restless sleep, he had looked at his love and frowned. His anger towards her was still there, but his anger towards Eric Finch was boiling, consuming his thoughts. He knew his Eve had only developed her mad scheme as a way to protect their family, but he was not even certain if she fully realized what she was doing or how it was affecting him.

He had often seen the look in her eyes, but had told himself it meant nothing. Of course she cared for the man. Finch was her friend and had taken care of her when he, V, couldn't. She looked at Eric with tenderness because she appreciated his friendship. He made her laugh and he possessed a calming quality she seemed to need.

V knew he was not the easiest man in the world to live with. He also knew his obsessive behavior and madness could be very trying at times, especially for Evey. It made sense she would need a break from him once in a while, that she would need a friend. But…V watched as Evey turned in her sleep and draped her arm over their son…certainly she could not actually love the man? Could she? Could she have fallen in love with Finch and out of love with him? No. She still loved him, he knew, but Finch was becoming a problem.

Silently, V slipped from the bed, careful not to wake his sleeping family. He just could not stand to be in the room any longer.

**VEV**

After so many years of being together, Evey thought nothing of the morning rituals she and V shared; that was, until they were no longer there. As a rule, V was an incredibly light sleeper, taking in four or five hours of sleep at the most. During the long periods of time he was awake while Evey slept, he would habitually lay next to her, watching her sleep. Often when he did this, he could not resist waking her in the early hours of the morning and making mad, passionate love to her. As a rule, not a morning went by without him showing her how deeply and how much he loved her.

Sometimes as she slept, he would take her in his arms, holding her tightly as he drifted in and out of consciousness mulling over random thoughts until he felt her breathing change. When this happened, he would quietly rise, dress, begin breakfast, and tend to their child. Other times, he would wander into Victor's room and marvel at the small creature he and his Evey had created. Victor was such a joy to him and, in many ways, the boy was giving him the childhood he could not remember. Through Victor, V was seeing the world anew one day at a time.

Even before they started living openly together in this new governmental resistance, they had their typical routine. However, it had been easier for them before Evey became a Minister, especially since her flat was conveniently located above a large section of the Shadow Gallery. With a little clever engineering and the instillation of a spiral staircase, a lift, and a secret door, they had lived together using both the Gallery and the flat as living space.

This was especially useful when Victor started crawling, and then walking, destroying everything in his path. It quickly became apparent to them both a toddler, especially one with Victor's abnormal strength and accelerated speed, should never be allowed near the priceless art and artifacts which lay within the Shadow Gallery. One moment, Victor would be toddling his way towards the piano, the next moment V would catch him running at full speed through the armory or interrogation cells, laughing merrily.

Neither one of them were ever certain how Victor managed to climb up things as he did or end up in the odd places where they would sometimes find him. Despite their best efforts to child-proof the Shadow Gallery, it became clear their son needed to stay far away from the art. Or at least, to stay in the flat or in the upper levels of the Gallery unless strictly supervised.

For all intent and purposes though, to the outside observer it looked as if Evey resided alone; a single mother and her son. But, in reality, every night Victor was tucked in and read a bedtime story by his father, and Evey slept in lover's arms.

The morning after the "Eric incident,", as it was later labeled, was different. The moment Evey woke she knew something was amiss. Rolling over, she instinctively reached for V, but instead found her son playing quietly with his toy cars and knights on horseback. There had been no morning tryst and no breakfast served the instant she stepped into the kitchen. The entire house screamed of V's absence.

'Victor?' asked Evey, setting a bowl of cereal in front of her son. 'Did you see your Daddy this morning?'

'Uh huh,' nodded the boy as he awkwardly shoved a heaping spoon of corn flakes into his mouth, spilling milk and cereal down his shirt. 'He said to be good and let you sleep.'

'Did he say where he was going?'

There was trepidation in her voice as images of V literally ripping Eric Finch to shreds sprang into her mind.

'No,' came the reply through another mouthful of cereal.

Evey frowned as she looked at her son, her mind whirling. 'Not so much, honey,' she said, moving to the telephone and dialing, 'You don't have to stuff the entire bowl into your mouth at once.'

On the other end of the line, there was a click, and then the sleepy voice of a man said 'hello'. Evey let out her breath slowly, unaware she had even been holding it. Eric was alive. V had not killed him in the night.

'Eric?'

There was a long pause, making her think he had simply hung up at the sound of her voice. Turning her back to Victor, she stepped into the butler's pantry to have some privacy and to keep an eye on her son simultaneously.

'Eric I can hear you breathing, would you please speak to me?'

She could hear him exhaling slowly and then the creak of the bed as he threw back the covers and sat on the side. 'What do you want Evey?' His tone was not exactly hostile, but it was not warm either.

'I just wanted to see about you. You know, make certain you're alive and well and everything's okay.' She glanced over her shoulder to Victor who was trying to turn up his bowl to drink the milk without the benefit of eating the cereal. More of the liquid and flakes were running down his face and landing on his shirt and the floor than were going into the child. Mopping and another bath were definitely going to be in order.

Again there was a long silence.

'Eric?'

'Yes Evey,' he snapped and then huffed loudly into the phone.

'Eric, are you alright?'

'Not really.'

This time it was Evey who was silent as she felt her heart sink. She had wounded him horribly; she could hear it in his voice. 'I'm sorry. I truly am. I didn't mean to hurt you.' Her words were quiet; filled with meaning and feeling.

She could hear him breathing quietly on the other end of the line, and knew he was sitting with his elbows on his knees, holding his head in his hands. Without a doubt, she reasoned, he had turned to the Irish whiskey before she had even made it to the street. Now he was dealing with not only with his wounded heart, but a massive hangover as well. _However,_ she thought to herself, _at least he is alive. V had not killed him… at least, not yet._

'Did you hear me Eric? I said I was sorry. I really didn't mean for all of this to happen, especially the way it has. I didn't mean to hurt you.'

'Too late,' came his gruff reply.

Evey frowned as she turned to check again on Victor. He had placed his cup on the floor and was in the process of attempting to pour himself juice. Like the milk from the cereal bowl, the juice was coating the child and the floor. She groaned inwardly; it was going to be _another_ one of those days.

'I am going to have to go. Victor is trying to pour his own juice and the kitchen is flooding.'

'Where's the Puff?' asked Eric, his tone laden with hurt and sarcasm. 'Isn't that what he's there for, to render _services_ where they're needed?'

Evey bit her lower lip while turning her back on Victor and closing the pantry door, willing herself not to snap at this man she cared for. He was wounded, she told herself. Of course he was lashing out.

'I think we need to talk.' Again her voice was quiet, laced with emotion. 'Can we? Will you meet me later today and let us just talk?'

'There is nothing to talk about Evey,' Finch growled in her ear, his voice raising in hurt and anger. 'It's better if you just said goodbye and let us be done with it. You could have told me long ago you didn't love me.'

'I do love you Eric,' Evey replied instantly. 'More than you know. But there are things you don't understand and things you don't know.'

'Love me?' came the rising incredulous voice. His Irish accent was growing in thickness by the moment, '_LOVE ME_? How the hell can you claim that?'

Evey shut her eyes, willing away the beginnings of another headache. 'I do love you,' she snapped, 'but there are extenuating circumstances. There are things you don't understand Eric. Meet me later, _please_. I need to talk to you.'

There was a long silence, followed by loud cursing and what sounded like a lamp being thrown against the wall with a howl of rage. 'Damn bloody woman,' she heard him swear before he came back onto the line. 'Fine. Though you should know I really don't want to.'

Turning, Evey pushed open the pantry door and looked at Victor who was sitting quietly on the juice covered floor. He had added corn flakes to the liquid he had spilled and was in the process of eating the soggy mess. Evey frowned, momentarily forgetting Finch.

'Oh Victor, that's disgusting. Don't eat off the floor. And look at the mess you've made.' Leaning down she picked up her son, dropping the phone in the process. As she sat him in his chair, Evey felt her stomach turn. 'Oh no! Victor, sweetie, don't move. ' Turning she sprinted from the room to the small toilet off the hallway.

Sliding from his chair, Victor dropped to the floor and picked up the abandoned telephone.

'Hello?'

'Victor?'

'Hello,' said the child.

On the other end of the line, Eric looked at the phone in confusion. 'Where's Mummy son? What happened?'

'She had to go potty.' By tilting his head, the little boy could hear the sounds of his mother vomiting. 'You made her sick.'

On the other end of the line, Eric's eyes widened. 'I did what? Victor, where is your mummy?'

'She's sick. I can hear her throwing up. You're not nice Eric. You made my Mummy sick,' he declared loudly into the phone. 'And you made her get hurt. Why did you make Mummy sick Eric?'

'I didn't make her sick,' snapped the older man without thinking. 'If anything she's made me sick.'

As he heard the little boy sniff loudly, Eric Finch knew he had said the wrong thing. Victor was sensitive where he mother was concerned, and he knew the boy would have tears welling up in his eyes.

'I hope my Daddy pounces you.' He heard the child say quietly.

Taking a deep breath Finch kept his voice quiet and calm, 'Victor, son, where is the Puf…I mean Sebastian?'

There was concern and a slight edge of panic creeping into the Irishman's voice. Victor was never allowed on the telephone other than the occasional hello or goodnight or on the rare occasion when he insisted on chattering about some event only he understood. Now the little boy was the one speaking. Where was Evey? Was she actually ill?

'Daddy's not here,' came a sniffled reply.

On the other end of the line, Finch closed his eyes and sighed deeply. Patience. He needed to have patience. This was, after all, a little boy who talked to masks calling them his Daddy. 'Give the telephone to Mummy, Victor.'

'She's still sick.'

Grabbing his trousers, Finch started pulling them on. 'Son, I'll be there in a few moments. Can you turn off the phone and sit with Mummy until I arrive?'

Victor nodded and dropped the phone on the floor.

**VEV**

Evey sat on the floor, holding on to the side of the toilet, retching. She hated morning sickness with a passion. Except with Victor, it had not been just morning sickness. She had morning, afternoon, evening, and night sickness when she had been excepting her son. The more involved she had become in the revolution, and the more V needed her to help care for him as he recovered from Creedy's bullets, the sicker she had became.

Stress, she told herself. It was stress.

Ducking her head, she heaved again, vaguely wishing her pounding head would just explode and be done with it.

'Mummy?' asked the frightened voice of Victor from the doorway.

Raising her head, Evey looked at her son and tried to smile. 'It's okay honey. Mummy's tummy is just upset.'

He nodded and sat on the floor in the middle of the doorway. 'Eric told me to sit with you 'til he got here.'

Evey groaned. She had totally forgotten about the telephone and the Chief Inspector. 'Victor, honey, is Daddy back?' she asked before heaving again.

The little boy's eyes widened and his voice became very small. 'No,' he answered. He did not like this. His mummy was not supposed to be sick and his daddy was not supposed to be away. His Mummy needed him.

Victor looked at his mother with a large frown on his face. 'Mummy, do you and Daddy not love each other any more? Is that why you're sick?'

Evey raised her head, shocked at what her son had just said. 'Of course we love each other, honey,' she croaked. Her throat felt raw and it hurt to speak. 'I will always love your daddy. I love him very, very much. More than anything in the world, in fact.'

This did not satisfy Victor. He looked at her, frowning more.

'Why did Daddy try to hurt you Mummy? You've got boo-boos. I can see them.'

Turning her head, Evey looked at her shoulder and then her arm. She knew her back was badly bruised, she could feel them along with aching muscles. What she didn't know was how bad the bruising was. Truth to be told, she had avoided the mirrors after her bath and when she wrapped her robe around herself earlier in the morning. She just didn't want to know, because in someways she thought she…no, she didn't deserved it, no woman deserved to be struck …but…she had almost cheated on the man she passionately loved for a very stupid reason. And… in her opinion, he had the right to be angry.

'Victor, honey, sometimes Mummies and Daddies argue. They get angry at each other. I did something which hurt your Daddy very badly and made him very angry. He didn't mean to hurt me. He just…lost control for a moment. Do you understand? He didn't mean to hurt me, especially in front of you.'

Victor looked at her for a moment, thinking very hard. 'Is it like when I pounced on you and hurt you? I didn't mean to, and I didn't mean to hurt Daddy when I stabbed him. But,' he looked at his bare feet and then at his mother, 'I don't know I do it until it's too late. Sometimes I feel weird, then I move fast, and then I have accidents. Is that what happened to Daddy?'

Evey smiled and nodded. 'Yes, Honey, that is exactly what happened to Daddy. I hurt him and he moved fast without thinking.'

'So it was an accident when he gave you boo-boos?' asked Victor, continuing his train of thought. 'Is that why you're sick?'

Evey looked at her son, marveling at his thought process. He amazed her in so many ways. 'I'm not sick like you think honey,' she said quietly, leaning her aching head on arm as her stomach turned again. 'I'm sick because of the baby. Sometimes when Mummy's are going to have a baby, it makes their tummy upset.'

The boy nodded and tilted his head in question, much as Evey had always seen V do. 'Daddy says the baby is growing in your tummy. Is it crying? Is that what's wrong?'

'Maybe?' Evey smiled.

'Maybe it's scared of the dark. Is it dark in your tummy Mummy?'

'Yes, honey, I'm afraid it might be. But the baby likes it in there. You certainly did.'

Once again, Victor frowned as he looked at his mother, 'Are you going to marry Eric? Because I don't want you to. I like living with you and Daddy. I don't want to live with Eric, and I want to see the baby. Daddy says I'm the big brother.'

Again Evey smiled. 'Victor, I can never marry Eric, and you don't have to live with him. Only if something happened to me and Daddy, and we were not here to take care of you anymore, would you live with him.'

'Are you and Daddy married?' he asked. 'Is that why you can't marry Eric?'

'Yes,' nodded Evey, 'in a way we are. We never went to a magistrate, but we've made vows and promises to each other. We've told each other the important things people say when they marry, and we mean them. ' Suddenly her stomach turned, and she had to heave again in the toilet, retching violently.

'Mummy!' cried Victor in terror, bouncing to his feet. 'Mummy what do I do?'

Somewhere in the house, he heard a door open and close. Turning on his heel, the little boy dashed from the room, heading towards the sound. As he came flying through the kitchen door, he launched himself at the man standing next to the counter, looking at the mess in the floor.

'Daddy!' screamed Victor, 'It's Mummy.' He grabbed V's hand, yanking him back towards the door. 'Come quick Daddy. The bathroom. It's Mummy.'

V moved instantly, darting past his young son and ignoring the pain the sudden movement caused in his own abdomen. He reached Evey in seconds and painfully knelt by her side.

'Eve?' he asked with fright in his voice. Gently, he reached out and pulled back her hair, smoothing it from her face. 'My love, what is wrong?'

Evey leaned heavily against the wall, wiping off her mouth with the back of her hand. 'Morning sickness,' she said simply, looking up into his eyes. 'It's just morning sickness.'

V looked at her, his eyes growing tender as he stroked her cheek with his thumb. 'I had hoped it would not happen this time.'

'Me too,' she croaked, leaning her head into his hand.

From the doorway, Victor shuffled forward. 'Daddy?' He asked with trepidation.

Turning, V smiled encouragingly at his son. 'Don't be frightened Victor. This happens when Mummy's are expecting babies. Everything is going to be fine.'

Relief washed over the child like a wave.

'Evey?' asked V. 'Is it over? Do you need me to help you back to bed?

She nodded. 'I think I'll lie down for a few minutes.' She grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly. 'Where have you been?'

'Walking and thinking. Tending to my flowers. Why do you ask?'

'I was worried.'

He squeezed her hand in return. 'You thought I went to kill Eric.' He said it as the statement it was.

Evey nodded, 'Yes, I did. But don't do it. Please don't. I am begging you, don't kill him for my stupidity.'

V looked at her with sympathy and then helped her to her feet. He did not say a word as he retrieved a wash cloth and wet it before carefully washing her face. 'Are you feeling better?' he asked at last.

'Not really,' she whispered before leaning heavily against him.

Embracing her lightly, he as led her into the hall and towards the stair. They were assisted by Victor who was looking very solemn and serious.

'Eric. You care for him.' Again it was a statement.

'Yes, I do.'

At the moment, the front door burst open and Eric Finch almost fell into the foyer. His hair was unbrushed, his clothes were crumpled and in disarray and he desperately needed a shave. He smelt heavily of whiskey, making Evey's stomach lurch again.

'Evey?' he asked, taking in the sight of her being supported by Sebastian's arm wrapped around her waist and Victor's hand on her leg. 'What's wrong? I got here as quickly as I could.'

V released Evey and slowly turned toward to the disheveled Irishman, his eyes narrowing as he did so.

'No, don't!' Her hand was instantly on his arm, gripping him tightly. '_Please_, don't!'

Ignoring her, V took at step forward; his breathing changing and his back straightening.

'Evey?' Eric asked again, sensing something was definitely wrong.

Moving quickly, Evey positioned herself between her friend and V, stopping the latter from his advance. 'Eric,' she breathed, 'Go. Leave quickly.'

The Chief Inspector looked from Evey's pale face to the angry man behind her. 'What the bloody hell is going on here? Why did Victor say you were sick?' he demanded, his temper rising.

'It's the baby,' chirped up Victor instantly. 'Mummy is having a baby and it made her sick.'

Thinking back on it, Evey was never quite certain who moved or said what first. She could only recall a great deal of angry yelling, V's nose suddenly bleeding, Victor screaming, and ending up Eric lying flat on his back, moaning in pain. All the events occurred simultaneously, but they seemed to move in slow motion as well.

First Eric's eyes widened and he cursed loudly as realization struck. 'You bloody bastard! You just couldn't keep it in your pants could you?' As he stepped forward, his fist raised, Evey felt V lift her and move her aside. It was the delay Finch needed to land his punch squarely in V's nose, bursting it in a stream of blood.

Victor cried out and began to weep, clinging to his mother's leg, while Evey screamed for V to put Eric down. With a mighty shove, the Irishman was sent flying into the door and slid with a moan to the floor. V was standing over him instantly with a murderous look on his face.

'_V_! Stop it. Stop it at once!' cried Evey, shoving him aside and placing herself between the two men with Victor still clinging to her. '_V! Eric!_ Both of you _just stop_!'

An addled Eric looked up at her, consternation evident in his face. 'V? Did you just say _V_?'…

(To be continued next chapter….)

**Author's note:**

Thank you for being so patient as I have my computer fixed. Both chapters for Goblin and the Romp are being worked on, so keep an eye out for them soon.

As you know….I love to read your comments, so thank you ahead of time if you happen to review!


	9. Chapter 9: Helen

Thanks to Boducky's brilliant and incredible editing skills, I actually do have a Victor chapter for you. Thank you Duck!

As for Goblin (HA), don't hold your breath. It is a miracle I managed to get this chapter. In truth, I am sacrificing having my work completed and ready for tomorrow to give you this chapter. (Yes, I am a disgrace to education and there is a test tomorrow…eek!).

Disclaimer: Really people. Not mine. I just created Victor and now Helen. The rest of the characters I am just toying with for my own and your amusements. They all belong to someone else so there would be no point in suing me. Dirt is richer than I am!

**

* * *

Victor EaVian**

**Chapter 9: Helen**

'_V! Stop it. Stop it at once!' cried Evey, shoving V aside and placing herself between the two men with Victor still clinging to her. 'Both of you just stop!'_

_Addled, Eric looked at her, consternation evident in his face. 'V? Did you just say V?'_

Before she could speak Eric Finch was on his feet hurtling himself across the room and throwing himself into V with a tackle which would have brought a tear of admiration to any rugby player's eye. He struck the taller man squarely in the abdomen with enough force to lift him off his feet and slam him into the staircase banister. V went down like a rock, yelping in agonizing pain as, unbeknownst to Eric, stitches were torn and ripped from his gut.

With fists flying, Finch straddled the object of his rage, striking him repeatedly in the face while yelling loudly.

'You bloody bastard!'

_Smack._

'You left her alone!'

_Smack._

'You let her grieve!'

_Smack._

'You let her think you were dead!'

_Smack_

'_NOW_, you show up!'

_Smack_

'You get her pregnant!'

_Smack, smack._

Through a blood-filled haze of pain, V felt his temper skyrocket. He had promised Evey long ago he would not harm the man who was currently pounding relentlessly on his face, but there were limits to what he was willing to endure.

How many times, he asked himself, had he had to bear watching Eric touch Evey, running his filthy, policeman's hands up her arm, across her back, or touching her cheek? How many times had he seen _that_ look in the man's eye and knew…_just knew,_ Finch was mentally undressing her? How many times had the man touched himself while thinking of her or called Victor "son"? And then…then there was last night. This man had undressed and tried to seduce _his Eve_…V literary saw red as he looked up into Finch's angry face. No, he finally concluded, Evey could not expect him to keep his word not to kill the bastard, not nowIf she would just take Victor out of the room, he would do what needed to be done.

Eric's fist came back to strike another blow, but as it came down it was met with V's iron grip.

Reaching up, V wrapped his long fingers around the Finch's closed fist, squeezing it slowly with all his strength. He smiled a wicked grin as he watched the Irishman's face contort in surprise and pain.

'_She is mine_.'

His voice was quiet and laced with venom, and then he heard the satisfying sound of bones breaking and his smiled widened. Finch screamed, but before the policeman could move or react, he found himself flying through the air and crashing into a small sideboard made of heavy mahogany. There was a splintering sound and a groan, but the wooden table remained intact.

V cursed the fact he did not have a knife, but it did not matter. He would take great delight in killing the Chief Inspector with his bare hands. Reaching down he hauled Finch to his feet by a hand clamped around the man's throat. V yanked him close so there would be no mistake in his intentions. 'She is my _wife_,' he hissed angrily, snarling into the Irishman's face, 'not yours. _Never_ will she be yours!'

Eric tried to gulp. He tried to breath. He tried to call out to Evey, but it was no use. There was no doubt in his alcohol drenched mind he was going to suffer a very painful death as he watched V's arm pull back and his hand clench into a fist. There was nothing for him to do, but resign himself to the bloody pummeling he was about to receive.

'You _touched_ her,' snarled V as he brought back his fist and punched Finch in the face, breaking his nose and blacking both eyes.

'You_ kissed_ her,' again he struck, making the Inspector's head swim.

'You asked her to _marry_ you,'

_Smack_

'You tried to make love to her in front of_ me_.'

_Smack, smack, smack._

Eric's ear rung and he thought his head was going to be literally knocked from his shoulders. It felt as if he were being pummeled with brass knuckles and a bag of bricks. But something had already told him V was not even trying to hit him with his full strength. He was purposely letting him suffer before finishing him off. It occurred to Finch V was waiting for the sound of Victor's crying to recede, indicating Evey had taken him from the room.

Finch shut his already swelling eyes, seeing stars behind his lids. As long as the kid was in the room, he would live. The moment the kid was gone, he was going to die. Opening his eyes, he looked across V's shoulder wanting to see Evey one last time before her irate lover finished him.

Unconsciously, Eric gapped and his mouth dropped open.

'Evey,' he croaked, tearing his glance away from the woman both men adored to look at her lover. Eric tried to nod and rolled his eyes in her direction, attempting to indicate to her. 'Evey,' he croaked again while spitting out a mouth full of blood and several of his teeth.

V's fist was poised for the final blow. This time, he told himself, he would put some strength into it. He would strike this irritating bastard in the nose, and push the cartilage into the brain and be done with him once and for all. Yes, Evey would be angry, and she would probably deny him sex and make him sleep on the couch for a couple of weeks, but it was going to be worth it. No more Eric. No more having to watch the man try to take over his family.

V was smiling when his eyes met Finch's, but then suddenly, he frowned. Why was Victor crying? He shouldn't even be in the room; he did not need to see this irritating ass die. He was too young to watch this. Evey should have taken their son away by now and why was Finch calling to her? She couldn't stop this. No one could.

'No,' said a little voice inside of V's head, he's not calling to her; he is trying to get you to look at her.

At that moment a swift thought flung itself threw V's mind. _Evey was not trying to stop him._ He had hit the annoying bastard repeatedly, and she had not tried to stop him. He had intentionally smashed Eric's face with the first blow, but he had not killed him. He did not want Victor to see him kill, but still… He had thought Evey would have tried to do something by now…where was she and why was Victor not out of the room?

Turning his head he looked at Evey.

Eric Finch could feel the atmosphere in the entire room change as V turned his head and looked at Evey.

Instead of the crushing blow he knew he was about to receive, Finch found himself being thrown aside like a rag doll. A toy the child had decided they no longer wanted and just cast aside. He landed in a crumpled heap on the floor and V was gone. Dazed, he looked at Victor and to make sense of the scene unraveling before him as his consciousness slipped away.

**VEV**

Turning his head, V could see Evey was lying on the floor with Victor crying over her, trying to pull her from the room. In that instant, he totally forgot Eric Finch and dropped to his knees next to his son, laying his hand on the little boy's shoulder, halting his progress.

'Mummy won't wake up Daddy,' wailed Victor. 'I can't get her to wake up.' It was obvious the boy was terrified.

'Was she hit?' V touched Evey's throat and felt her pulse.

Victor shook his head, his eyes never leaving his mother. 'She just fell down. She told you to stop and then she fell down and I couldn't wake her.' The last words ended in a terrible sob and the little boy turned and buried his head in father's shoulder, crying hysterically.

**VEV**

Helen, secretary and general dog's body for Minister Evelyn Hammond, placed her purse in the bottom drawer of her desk and punched the telephone to listen to the messages Evey's ministry may have received during the previous night. On her phone, she noticed the light indicating the Minster's private line was engaged, but she thought nothing of it.

Hanging up her coat, Helen wished spring would arrive as she jotted down messages and noted changes in the Minister's schedule. 'Today,' she mumbled to herself, 'maybe she will actually stay in the office for five minutes. God forbid she actually tears herself away from that child or that man to get some real work done instead of leaving it for us to do.'

Leaving her office, she made her way to the small cubby hole masquerading as the staff's lounge. Granted, she really did like working for the famous Evey Hammond and would be the first to say how much Evey had done for the country, she just did not like Victor. And it was not just Victor per say, she didn't care for any child, if pressed to admit it. The famous little tyke of Evey's just seemed particularly annoying.

The kid was just…well, seriously off, in her opinion. After all, she thought, he called the nanny daddy. He called that ridiculous mask _daddy_ and he was always causing some problem the Minister had to run off to solve. In her personal opinion, Helen believed the little monster should be calling the Chief Inspector daddy, after all, the man did have brown wavy hair and brown eyes much like the child did. But the Minister had always been adamant Codename V was the father.

Helen shuddered, to make love to a man burned from head to toe and who had been used as a lab rat for biological warfare experiments. Well, she wouldn't do it. No way. But then again, there was the Chief Inspector who was rather charming in his way. Granted, Helen did not quite see herself with a man like Eric Finch, but he certainly did have an undeniable sex appeal. She would have shagged him given half the chance. 'Hell,' thought Helen, 'I would do more than just shag him. He wouldn't be able to walk for a month after I finished with him.'

Helen sighed. No, she wouldn't ever have the privilege of shagging Finch. The Minister was doing that along with shagging the nanny. She shuddered at the thought of shagging nanny, but it was obvious from what the staff had heard and witnessed the Minister and the nanny were going at it at every opportunity they had. Why Helen, herself, had could testify to that if need be. Had it not just been a week ago when working late she had wandered into the residence to ask the Minister an important question?

She had ventured quietly into Evey's home, trying not to disturb her and more particularly so as not to have to deal with child. Who knew when he would pounce? It was the night the Minister referred to as "movie night" so Helen knew where to look. All of them, she hoped, would be in the family room in front of the television watching some old, long forgotten film.

As she quietly approached the door, Helen saw the glow of the television screen and the obnoxious brat curled on top of a large pillow on the floor, sleeping soundly. The Minister was lying on her side on the couch with the nanny behind her. There had been a quilt draped particularly over their lower bodies, so it took Helen a moment to realize they were there and what they were doing.

The Minister's head was lying in the crook of the nanny's arm and his hand was in her hair. Her head was turned to the side, exposing her neck to him. From where she stood, Helen could see the nanny nuzzling and kissing the Minister's throat and cheek. He whisper to her and then tenderly bit her earlobe, making her smile as she moan quietly. The nanny's other hand was poised on the Minister's hip above the blanket, slowly rocking her against and then away from him. Both were breathing heavily and moaning softly, totally unaware they were being watched. But, Helen had only watched for a minute or two before quietly turning and going away.

Figures, thought Helen. The moment the Chief Inspector's back was turned, she had moved the man into her home to use as her own personal boy toy. It was obvious Evey was not that particular who she bedded, one night it was the Inspector, the next the nanny. It was really no wonder the kid called the nanny 'daddy' and there were things wrong with him. Not with _that_ going on while he slept on the floor. If it had not been for the annoying brat and her perverse taste in men, in Helen's opinion, Evey would have been Prime Minister by now.

It did not surprise her, then, when she heard the child's shrill voice screaming in the private residence. '_Daddy! It's Mummy_. _Come quick, Daddy.'_ Helen was not even going to speculate who had the title of 'Daddy' this time or what crisis the little monster had caused. Not even when she heard Evey scream, '_Stop it,_' and the crashing sound of things breaking did she think she should investigate. It was only when the child started screaming and the Minster could not be heard, did Helen begin to worry. 'He's killed her,' she thought, 'that little beast has finally done something to kill her.'

Walking cautiously into the private residence, Helen moved slowly towards the main foyer wondering what was happening. It sounded like the house was being ripped apart brick by brick. She peered hesitantly into the foyer and tried to stifle a cry before turning and running to her office, striking the panic button built into the residence's security system. Within minutes the police would arrive with ambulances, MI5 and whoever else was on the system. All she needed to do was wait it out; after all, all the locks on the doors between the offices and the residence were automatically engaged once the button was pressed. A steel door would separate the two areas and the external security alarms would be heard for miles around.

Climbing under her desk, Helen hoped the Minister and the boy would be all right and the kidnappers would not get to them before the police arrived. From the quick glance she took, it looked like the nanny was engaged in a bloody battle with someone. She really couldn't tell, but she was certain it was a kidnapper. All she wanted was for whoever had broken into the house to leave her alone and stay in the residence. She would not cause them any problems. None at all

**VEV**

V heard the electronic buzz of the security system as it engaged and looked up to see a steel door slide in to place between the connecting hallway of the offices and the residence.

Turning his attention back to Evey, he caressed her cheek gently and gathered her to him in his arms. 'Eve, my love, do you hear me? Evey, you must wake up.' When she did not stir, he turned to his son. 'Victor, run to the toilet and retrieve the cloth I left in the basin.'

The little boy looked at him with watery eyes and sniffed loudly. 'Is Mummy…,' but his words were cut off as V snapped at him.

'Do it now Victor, and hurry.' Releasing his hold on his father's shoulder, the boy ran off to do as he was told.

Once his son was out of the room, V turned his bloodied face to the woman in his arms and carefully ran his hand between her legs. 'Please don't miscarry Evey, please,' he whispered quietly while feeling for the telltale signs of blood. He was greatly relieved when he felt nothing.

'Eve, love?' asked V again, running the back of his hand down her cheek, 'Eve?' With a moan she stirred just as Victor appeared with the wash cloth, handing it over. Taking it, V began to gently wipe her face.

'Eve, love, wake up. Can you hear me? Wake up.'

Evey's eyes fluttered open as consciousness slowly began to return. With a whoop, Victor jumped up and down, bouncing around the room, cheering loudly. 'Yeah, Mummy, yeah!'

'What happened?' asked Evey slowly, looking up in to V's concerned eyes. She grimaced at the sight of his face. 'Darling, your face. You look terrible.'

With a laugh, he helped her sit up and leaned her against him. 'You fainted,' he said quietly, while brushing back her hair and kissing her tenderly on the forehead. 'Your heart is racing and your blood pressure is extremely high. I think we need to get you to a doctor Eve.'

'No,' she shook her head and then wished she hadn't. 'I'll be fine,' she lied.

V frowned, 'Eve, my love, please. I need to know my child and her mother are well.'

Evey looked at him with a mixture of happiness and shock. In her mind, there was cheering louder than Victor's as she inwardly screamed for joy, _'He wants it. He wants our baby as much as I do.'_ Aloud she said questioningly, 'Her? You have determined we are having a daughter?'

With a sheepish grin, V indicated towards Victor, who was now staring out of the window. 'We already have a son, my love. Perhaps we could use some contrast, have one named with an E instead of V. One who is as beautiful as her mother. What do you think of the names Eva or Elizabeth?'

Evey smiled and squeezed his arm. 'You can do better with the names, I think.'

'And I shall,' he agreed. 'I shall name this child with as much significance as you chose for Victor.'

Again, Evey grinned. _'God I love this man,'_ she thought, before speaking aloud. 'Do you think a daughter is wise my love? I mean, would you be able to handle having a daughter?'

V looked at her in confusion. 'I do not understand. I would be delighted if you gave me a daughter. In truth, I had hoped Victor would have been a girl, but I am very happy to have my son.'

'What I mean,' she spoke slowly, leaning more heavily against him as she took the wash cloth from his hand and dabbed at the blood on his face. 'Can you handle boys coming to our home who will want to do to our daughter what you do to me?'

V tensed. 'They would not dare. I would kill them.'

Evey smiled and glanced towards Victor, 'Maybe another son then…Eric!' she exclaimed loudly, 'My God, I forgot Eric!' Moving to crawl out of V's arms, she started to make her way to the man on the floor, but was suddenly seized with extraordinary nausea just as Victor spoke up loudly, in an excited voice. 'A lot of policemen are here Mummy and they're doing something to the door.'

'Evey, don't,' V cautioned as she moved in his arms. Instantly, he was reaching for his son as the front door of their home exploded, sending shards of wood flying in all directions. If it had not been for father and son's amazing speed and reflexes, Victor would have been blown across the room in the blast. Instead, he dove for V's embrace just a V snatched him off of his feet and held both mother and child tight, protecting them both with his body.

The room was instantly filled with men with guns, all pointed at the family huddled on the floor. Evey felt strong hands pull her from V's embrace and drag her out the door as Victor screamed loudly, kicking and hitting the man who was trying to rescue him. More men gathered around V and Eric, dragging them to safety while countless people in uniforms rushed into the residence and offices. The men holding Evey guided her quickly, half running, half carrying her towards the back of an ambulance, not stopping until they were well away from the house. When at last they stopped and hauled her into the waiting vehicle, the man holding Victor instantly surrendered him to her, cursing under his breath.

'Evey?' Dominic Stone was instantly at her side. 'Evey who was it? Did you see them? How many are there? Are you hurt? Oh God, is that the chief? Did they kill him?' The man rushed to his superior. 'Chief?'

As Dominic moved to Finch, V was unceremoniously dropped next to Evey. 'They think there was a hostage attempt,' he whispered quickly. 'They cannot know we were having a domestic dispute with your want-to-be boyfriend.'

Evey nodded as she placed her hand over Victor's ear and held his head against her chest, trying to block out some of the sound to his sensitive hearing.

'Minister?' said a paramedic who had mysteriously appeared. 'Are you or the boy hurt?' A second paramedic kneeled questioningly next to V and glanced at his face and stomach.

'Looks like a stab wound here Roy,' she called over her shoulder.

V glared at the woman. 'Go away, I am fine.'

'Sir, you're bleeding. Let me look at your wound.'

V shook his head, his eyes meeting the young paramedic's gaze. _"Do not touch me," _he ground out icily._ "Do you understand?"_

There was something in V's voice and the look in his eye which frightened the other into submission. The young woman swallowed hard. 'Yes, sir.'

'Good. Now go take care of the Chief Inspector.'

The young woman turned, and then ran to join her companions, who were loading Eric into the back of an ambulance.

'Did you kill Eric?' Evey asked quietly. 'Please say you didn't. I will never forgive you if you did.'

All around them, men ran calling loudly, trying to make themselves heard over the noise of alarm system and sirens. Next to her, Evey's paramedic was trying to pry Victor from her arms.

'Ma'am, I can't check him unless you let go of him.'

'It's the noise,' Evey told him again, practically shouting over the uproar around them. 'He has sensitive hearing.'

'I need to check you too, ma'am,' yelled back the paramedic. 'Are you injured in any way?'

'No,' she instantly replied. 'Yes,' replied V loudly.

Evey looked at him startled.

V indicated for the young man to come closer so their conversation would not be overheard. 'Listen mate, she's pregnant with a high risk pregnancy. Take her to the hospital and have her checked out no matter what she tells you. She's been having morning sickness and she passed out earlier. I am not certain how long she was unconscious, but her heart was racing. Her doctors are Malcolm Winslow and Heather Mullins. I want them called and I want it done now.'

The young man nodded and lifted his radio, retreating away from some of the noise to relay the message for Evey's doctors to meet them at the hospital.

'What the bloody hell are you doing!' asked Evey angrily. 'Now the entire bloody country is going to know I'm pregnant.' In her arms, Victor started squirming, trying to get out of her grasp.

'I want you seen to Eve, and don't argue with me. I will not risk your life for this baby. You were unconscious and your blood pressure went dangerously high. Who knows what this stress is doing to you and our baby. You _are_ going to the hospital if I have to pick you up and carry you there myself.'

Releasing Victor, Evey leaned towards V. Reaching out, she pulled his battered face towards her. 'I am insanely in love with you. You know that, don't you?'

V laughed and kissed her, 'That I do, madam, that I do.'

There was a flash of a photographer's camera, making them both jump.

'Bloody hell,' said V, looking past Victor, searching for Dominic. 'The media is already here. We need to get that photo.' Standing, V spied the young inspector a short distance away. 'Inspector,' he shouted loudly, 'stop them, or else.' He pointed to three people with cameras taking endless photos of the chaos around them. Instantly Dominic was yelling and indicating to the media, who had cornered a weeping Helen standing next to a police car. Turning to Evey, V whispered. 'I am going to sneak away my love. I am bleeding and I cannot allow myself to be seen. I think Eric has pulled parts of my mask away.' Leaning over he kissed her again, 'I will meet you at the hospital as soon as I can. Victor, come with me.'

'No.'

V raised an eyebrow at his son. 'This is no time to be obstinate young man. You are coming with me.'

Victor shook his head, tightening his grip around Evey's neck. 'I want Mummy.'

'Victor,' warned V.

Holding up her hand, Evey stopped her love from publicly correcting their son. 'Victor,' she said sternly, 'Your father told you to do something, now do it. This is not the time to act badly or be willful.'

'But I want to stay with you, Mummy.'

'No. Go with your father.'

'But, _Mummy_,' whined the child loudly.

'_Victor!'_

The tone in his father's voice as he spoke his name told Victor he had gone too far. He was going to be punished and his Daddy was going to do it. He hated when his father punished him. It was always much, much worse than when his mother thought up his punishments. Rising to his feet with his head down, Victor took his father's hand. 'Yes, Daddy,' he mumbled quietly, 'I just wanted to see the ambulances and the police cars.'

'I know,' said V mildly, 'but we need to slip away now while we can. Mummy will be fine, and we will see her at the hospital. She needs to have the doctors look at the baby.'

Victor nodded, crestfallen. 'Yes Daddy.'

V squeezed his son's hand. 'Give Mummy a kiss, so we can go.'

'Bye Mummy. I'll be back soon.' He kissed his mother and went back to his father.

'Soon my love,' smiled V, 'I will come to collect you soon.'

With a nod, Evey turned her attention to the men coming towards her, wheeling a gurney. Lifting Victor into his arms, V went to find Dominic before leaving.

**VEV**

'Pregnant?' whispered Dominic instantly. 'Really? Is it yours or the Chief's?' No sooner were the words out of his mouth, the young policeman wished he had not uttered the thought. If looks could kill, he would have been filleted on the spot.

'I will pretend you did not say that,' V said coldly, adjusting Victor in his arms. The little boy had placed his thumb in his mouth and was lying with his head on his father's shoulder, watching everything around him.

Dominic blanched. 'Sorry,' he whispered. 'Stupid remark.' He was silent for a moment and then took a deep breath. 'Let me guess, Evey told the chief she was pregnant and he attacked you.'

V nodded. 'Something of the sort, yes.'

With a sigh, the young inspector lifted his radio. 'Stand down. The intruders were foiled in their attempt. I repeat, the intruders were foiled. Send forensics to the foyer.' Lowering the radio, he looked at the older man. 'This needs to be a good show to protect everyone's reputations.'

'I know,' answered V. "I will leave that to you. I am going to go tend to my wounds and my son. When you are finished here, I want you to go to the hospital to be with my Eve. You need to post guards and there is to be absolutely no information concerning her medical condition given to the media. Do I make myself clear?'

Dominic nodded and turned his attention to creating a plausible story for the media. Little did he know, Helen was already doing it for him.

**VEV**

'It was horrible,' wailed Helen before the television cameras, 'absolutely horrible. There had to be at least ten of them. They were everywhere in black clothes and masks like the Fingermen used to wear. I just know it was leftovers from Norsefire, it had to be. They were trying to bag the Minister and the boy, but the nanny stopped them. He gave them a good thrashing and then the Chief Inspector showed up, but they knocked him down as he came through the door. Three of them were on him at once. I just hope they will all be alright. Thank God the police and Scotland Yard got here when they did. I don't think the nanny could have held them off longer than he did. He saved us all.'

Several of the reporters nodded, their faces contorted in concern as they spoke into their microphones. Around her Helen was amazed at all the flashing lights from the newspaper and television cameras.

'How many were in the office Ms. Martin?' asked one reporter.

Helen sniffed loudly, 'Just me. I came in early to catch up on some work. The Minister works so late into the night; I just thought I would come in and try to sort some things to make life easier for her. You know, her son is so young and it is important to spend time with them at that age, especially a child as special as Victor.'

'And what about the nanny?' asked another reporter.

'Oh, that's Sebastian. Sebastian Hallows. He was a doctor once, I think, before Norsefire came to power.' Helen's face began to glow with pride. 'I understand he was a close friend of V's and promised to look after Evey and the boy if anything was ever to go wrong. And of course, well…' She motioned around her, indicating that things had indeed gone wrong.

Another microphone was thrust towards her. 'Is there a relationship between Evey Hammond and Sebastian Hallows?' asked a young man with red hair. 'Several people just saw them kissing.'

'Oh, no,' replied Helen quickly, 'They're just close friends. She is still hopelessly in love with Codename V. It is a shame she is so devoted to him, Dr. Hallows is such a charming man. I know he just adores the Chief Inspector.'

'And what of the Eric Finch, Ms. Martin?'

Helen continued to answer their questions.

**To be continued next chapter….**

**

* * *

Author's note:**

Next chapter in Victor….Evey is seen to by her doctors and Victor is going to get to see the baby on the ultrasound. You will find out what happened to Eric, and if V is getting his daughter or not. We will also hear what names V has come up with whether the baby is a girl or a boy!

When Goblin finally gets written…Evey is arrested and black bagged, but this time it is going to be for real!

And no Spicy Sith, No more Romp! That was the last chapter! I leave the erotica to you for a while! So get writing and get us the new chapter of Nymphet.


	10. Chapter 10: Heather

**Hello? Anyone out there? Hello?**

**Feels tugging on pant leg and looks down.**

'**Hello Victor'**

'**Hello'**

'**What are you doing out of your story little one?'**

'**Looking for the people. Why aren't they reviewing anyone's stories anymore? Its really quiet out there.'**

'**Yes, little one, I know. Maybe they will review just for you. You should ask them.'**

'**Okay.' He takes a step forward and waves, 'Hi people. Will you review? Please. Thank you.' He turns around and whispers loudly, 'I said thank you. Mummy and Daddy says you are supposed to be polite so I said thank you.'**

**Please don't disappoint our little guy….**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Make no claims other than …well, you know the drill**

**

* * *

Victor EaVian**

**Chapter 10: Heather**

Evey Hammond sighed deeply as lay back on the examination table wishing her doctor would finish all the poking and prodding she had been doing for the last forty minutes. 'There is absolutely no dignity to this,' she thought. 'None. Once you get pregnant, that's it. All modesty and dignity is gone.'

'That's it, Evey,' announced her doctor as she stood and removed her gloves. 'We just have a few questions and then we'll move to the ultrasound and take a look. So far, everything looks good, but you know what I am going to tell you.'

'I am not terminating this pregnancy Heather.' She sounded tired and weary.

'Yes, so you keep telling me.' With a sigh, Dr. Heather Mullins rolled a stool next to Evey who was being made "more comfortable" by a nurse. She waited patiently till the nurse had finished before speaking again. 'Julie, would you run these tests to the lab personally.'

'Yes ma'am,' replied the young lady.

'Tell no one who they are for and have the result sent straight to me.'

'Yes, ma'am.' She smiled encouragingly at Evey before leaving the room.

'Now then, we need to talk.'

'I told you, I am not terminating this pregnancy,' said Evey adamantly.

Heather frowned, shaking her head at the woman on the table, 'It will be a miracle if you don't miscarry by the end of this trimester; let alone last long enough to give birth. For your sake we need to terminate.'

'No!'

'Evey you could die. You are too thin, too tired, and too stressed. Even if we did manage to put some weight on you and removed all the stress in your life, you are still going to have to be bed bound for the entirety of your third trimester. Plus you are hypertensive. If, and I mean if, you managed to come to term, there would have to be a caesarian. There is no way around it this time.'

'It is a risk I am willing to take. Don't worry about me Heather, I believe in miracles and there is no such thing as a coincidence. I _will_ carry to term.' She looked at the other woman, daring her to persist in this particular aspect of the discussion.

'And the father?' asked the Doctor, 'How do you think the father is going to feel about this when he knows the risk you are taking. Plus, as I said, you will be confined to bed for at least three, maybe four months, who is going to take care of Victor? Who is going to take care of you?'

Evey smiled, 'Victor and I will be taken care of, there is no need to worry there. And how will the father react? He isn't too pleased with the risks, but he does understand. He knows sometimes there are things you just _must_ do. He will help me, and we will manage.'

The look in Heather's eye screamed skepticism. 'Who is the father? I'll need to know in case something happens, in case I need to contact him or if DNA test need to be ran. Is it Eric Finch?'

'No,'

'No?' The surprise in her voice was palpable as she looked at her friend and her patient. 'I don't mean to imply anything, but your life is very public. Is it someone you have just met? I can understand you being lonely and needing companionship now and then. If Eric Finch is not the father, then…' she shrugged slightly in confusion, '…after all he is the only man you are ever seen with, other than your nanny. It's not like Victor's father is still alive.'

Evey just stared at the older lady, waiting for her own words to sink in.

'Oh no,' said Heather quietly, 'I mean, he's not. He died. It's the nanny, the nanny is the father. _Right?_' she insisted. 'I mean, otherwise, we would be looking at abnormalities in the DNA again. More superhuman children. Evey, what are these tests going to show me?'

'They are going to show you all my children have the same father,' she answered calmly, her eyes never leaving the Doctor's. 'I have been with no one else since the night I met him.'

'But where has he been?'

'With me. You were right when you said the nanny Heather. He _is_ the nanny. V has always been there. All we want is a quiet life and to raise our children. No one can know. When these lab results come back, and if it show abnormalities in the DNA, we must have a plausible story. _Please,_ _I am begging you_, no one can know he is alive.'

A heavy silence settled in the room like a veil as the two women considered each other. Then, after what seemed like an entirety, Heather Mullins finally spoke. 'The scandal would ruin you, you know that don't you? The entirety of England will be pissed that you have hidden this from us, myself included.'

Evey smiled wearily and nodded, 'At the time, I first thought he was dead, and then when I bent to kiss him goodbye, I had lifted the mask and felt warm air from his lips. At that moment I knew he was still alive. Somehow, I managed to hide him and to replace his body with a mannequin we had in our home. There were many nights I thought he was going to die. He was injured so badly, and then he slipped into a coma for a little over two months. When he woke, he was so incredibly weak.' Tears began streaming down her face as she remembered V's helplessness. 'It took two years for him to recover, and by the time he had, everyone thought he was dead.'

Heather listened intently, sympathizing with her plight. 'What are you going to do Evey? I cannot hide these test results, nor can I hide your pregnancy. Downstairs is already crammed full of reporters and word will get out I'm with you rather than an attending physician. It doesn't take much to figure out an OBGYN equals pregnancy.'

'Yes, I know. I am certain the paramedics who brought me here are giving exclusive interviews by now.' She looked at her hands, clenching the blanket covering her with her fist. 'I don't mind it being known, just as long as no one knows he is alive.' She laughed derisively, 'I guess I am going from England's heroine to England's slut in the next couple of hours.'

'Maybe not; I think the country would like to see you happy.'

Evey shrugged, 'Let's change the subject, shall we?'

Heather smiled and touched her arm before turning back to her file, making notes. 'The bruises on you back, and the hand prints on your arms, who picked you up? Where you thrown against a wall or what exactly?'

'A wall.' She looked at her, silently pleading not to have to answer anymore questions.

Just then Julie, the nurse, entered the room. 'Labs will be ready shortly,' she said while wheeling the ultrasound next to the bed. 'And your son is here, Minister. He is waiting in the lounge with his nanny and an inspector from Scotland Yard. Shall I give him a message for you?'

'Yes,' Evey nodded, 'would you ask Sebastian to come in here please?'

Julie looked surprised as she glanced questioningly at the gynecologist .

'That's fine. We only have some questions remaining, and then we are going to do the ultrasound. He can be present if you want. In fact, I don't advise it, but Victor could see as well.'

'Yes,' approved Evey, 'he would love that. We have been talking to him about being a big brother.'

With affirmation from the doctor, the nurse disappeared to collect the Minister's son and his nanny.

'Now then,' said Heather as she clicked her pen and turned to a page in her file. 'We still have some more questions. I want to look at the ultrasound, but I think you off in your calculations in when you got pregnant. You say you think you are about ten weeks?'

'Give or take, I'm not certain.'

The other glanced up and smiled, 'We'll figure it out. So, okay, when did you stop using contraceptives?'

'The day V kidnapped me five or so years ago.'

'_What?_' Heather blinked. Had she just heard that statement correctly? Scooting her stool forward she looked at the other woman, her eyes wide. 'Knowing he was used as a guinea pig for biological warfare, you have had unprotected sex with him for five years? Are you mad?'

Evey shrugged, 'Maybe. He is. But to be honest, he thought he could not father children, and then when we found out the hard way he could,_ you_ told me I could no longer conceive, so we just sort of never bothered with it.'

In a daze, the doctor moved to her next question. 'So how often do you have sex?'

'Two, three, sometimes four or more…'

'A week? Not bad for a healthy monogamous relationship,' interrupted the other. 'But in your delicate condition, I'm afraid you will have to reduce that down to once every two, three weeks and then you will have to be extremely careful. There can be no rough or even overly active sex. The less, the better. By the third trimester, there can be no sex at all.'

Evey smirked and her eyes glowed as she listened.

'What?' she asked, 'What am I missing now?'

Breaking in to a huge mischievous grin, Evey laughed, 'A day, Heather. We have sex two, three times a day, every day. You know, end of the day, put Victor to bed and then we, well…unwind for a bit.'

'A day?' spluttered the other just as the door opened and the nurse entered followed closely by V with Victor in his arms.

'Mummy!' squealed Victor as he started squirming in his father's arms to be released.

'Mummy, I had a bath, and daddy washed my hair, and I brushed my teeth. See Mummy, all clean. And I have on my dungarees Mummy, just for you. I wanted to look nice for you and the baby, Mummy. Is the baby okay? Daddy's okay now, he isn't bleeding anymore,' chattered the child in what seemed to be one breath as he was set on the floor and darted to the side of the bed. He looked at his mother in a mixture of concern and glee.

Evey smiled wearily, but tenderly, and touched his cheek. 'You look very nice, Honey, and yes, your teeth certainly look clean.' She glanced up at V, saying volumes with her eyes. Holding up her arm, she reached out, silently asking him to take her hand. He did without question as he moved to stand behind his son.

'And?' he asked; his eyes locked on hers.

'And, so far so good.' She squeezed his hand encouragingly.

Relief mixed with the concern in his eyes. Tearing his gaze away from Evey, he looked to the doctor who had at first stared at him and then risen to usher the nurse from the room. She was now in the process of collecting a second chair. 'You have told her?' he mumbled quietly so only Evey could hear.

'Yes,' she squeezed his hand again, 'she needed to know.'

V nodded as she offered him a chair. Sitting he pulled Victor into his lap, never releasing Evey's hand.

'Um, mister, um…' Heather looked at him in confusion, not knowing how to address him.

'You can call me V in private, but publicly, it must be Sebastian.'

'Yes, I'll stick with Sebastian,' bobbing her head at him, she reached for the ultrasound machine. 'We were about to do the ultrasound and Evey thought you and Victor might want to see the babies.'

V's head jerked up and he looked at the doctor incredulously, his eyes narrowing behind his tinted glasses. '_Babies?_ _Plural?_'

Evey laughed as he looked at her, his face contorting in question, '_Plural, _my love?'

She nodded, her eyes filling with tears of happiness. 'Twins. We're going to have twins this time. That is, if I manage to carry them. Oh V, I will, I must! Twins, my darling, _twins_.'

He was on his feet in a second, setting Victor on the floor as he leaned over her, capturing her lips with his, kissing her lovingly. 'You will,' he whispered against her lips, 'you will. I will make certain.'

Gently clearing her throat, Heather motioned for him to sit back down. 'Yes, well…Sebastian, you and I have a great deal to discuss. You too young man,' she looked at Victor who was watching as she adjusted Evey's blanket and gown for the ultrasound. 'As a big brother, you are going to have to help take care of Mummy for a while. Can you do that?'

Victor nodded, his eyes wide with wonder at all that was going on around him. He knew something big was occurring, but he was not yet as certain to what it was. He would have to ask his daddy later. What did twins mean anyway?

Flipping on the devise, the doctor applied gel to Evey's stomach, before appling the ultrasound. The was a gurgling sound of static, then the sound of two heart beats as the image came onto the screen. Standing Victor carefully on the corner of the bed, V stood and pointed to the screen.

'See my cub, that's a picture of the inside of Mummy's tummy. There are the babies. There are two of them.'

The little boy looked at the screen and then his mother, his eyes narrowing. 'Why are they on TV Daddy?' he whispered loudly, 'You said they were in Mummy's tummy.'

'They are. This shows you a picture of them in her tummy.'

Victor looked at the screen again and waved. 'Hi babies. Hi.' Frowning he turned to his father, 'They're not waving back.'

Trying desperately not to laugh, V grinned broadly. 'They can't see you. You can see them on the screen, but they can't see you.'

'Can they hear me?'

His father nodded. 'Yes, they can. They can hear if you play them music or read to them or talk to them. They just cannot see you.'

Victor looked again at the screen, uncertainty on his face. 'Do you talk to the picture Daddy?'

'No,' interrupted his mother. 'When you were in my tummy, Daddy would read to you and talk to you by talking to my tummy, where you were growing.'

Lowering himself to his knees, Victor crawled carefully next to his mother. 'Hello babies,' he shouted loudly. 'I'm Victor. I'm your brother. You have to do what I tell you.'

Grinning he looked up at Evey. 'Did they hear me Mummy?'

'Yes,' said V, picking him up and standing him back on the corner of the bed, 'Everyone heard you.'

'Shall we continue?' asked the doctor as she studied the screen, moving the apparatus around to take different angles of the two forms.

Victor stood again in total awe.

'What are they Daddy?' he asked, glancing between his mother's exposed belly and the screen, 'They look yucky. Will they always look that was? Do you know if I have a brother or a sister?'

V looked at Evey who looked at Heather. The woman smiled and adjusted the image.

'Well let's see. Hmmm,' she pointed to an image on the screen, 'This one, the one on the right is most definitely a boy.' She indicated the image, 'See this Victor? This is your brother's head, and arms, and his legs and his…' she paused, not certain what words the parents were using for genitals.

'His penis,' said V quietly, his face beaming. He looked down on Evey who was grinning from ear to ear. 'So much for contrast my love. I guess I was not meant to have a daughter, but do not think I am not thrilled with more sons.'

'Not so fast there,' exclaimed Heather, moving the wand to the other fetus. 'Let's see what we have here.' The image changed, showing another developing head, arms, and legs. 'Come on little one,' mumbled the doctor quietly, 'turn just a little bit.' Reaching down she massaged Evey's stomach directly above the fetus. 'That's it sweetie, roll over and get away from the annoying movement on the outsi…it's a girl.'

'Are you certain?' asked V instantly.

'Most definitely. It's a girl.' She grinned taking in the expression of pure joy on his face.

'_Evey,_' V exploded, almost whooping loudly, 'My love, we did it! A girl! I have a daughter.' Leaning down he kissed her lips passionately, before showering her face in small, quick kisses. Tears were rolling down his face as he laid his forehead against hers. '_Evey, a daughter_!'

Turning off the machine, Heather helped Victor off the bed and then pressed a towel into his mother's hand. 'What say you and I go develop a picture or two of your brother and sister and give your Mummy and Daddy a moment alone?'

'I have to ask Daddy.'

Heather nodded.

'Daddy, Mummy? Can I go get a picture of the babies?'

Looking up, V gave a questioning look to the doctor.

'It prints in the next room, we won't be a sec. Gives you a moment at least.'

Nodding his approval, V smiled at his son. 'Be good and come right back.'

'Yes Daddy.'

Ushering the nurse out ahead of them, Heather led Victor into the next room as V watched them go, listening to Evey weeping beside of him.

'Evey,' he said again, turning to her. 'Don't cry my love. I know it will not be easy, but we can manage three. We may die or be seriously injured in the process, but we will manage.'

Evey began to weep harder. 'What happens if I can't manage? What happens if I lose them?'

'You will not my love,' sitting on the bed, he gathered her in to his arms, 'You will carry them to term, I know you will. When your physician returns and tells all which must happen to assure your health and the health of our babies, we will follow whatever she says. If she tells me you shall need to be carried from room to room and fed only ice cream and pickles for the next six months, I shall do it.'

Evey laughed as she sniffed back her tears, 'I love you.'

Folding her against him, V kissed the top of her head, 'I love you as well, darling Eve. I love you as well.' Putting back from her, he took the tissue from her hand and dried her eyes. 'Now then, dry your tears. We need to speak to our children on some urgent business.'

'What business?'

V grinned, 'Names my love. You will not lose them if we name them.' Reaching across her, he pulled several tissues from a box sitting upon a small table and proceeded to wipe away the gel previously placed on her stomach.

'No, we can't. It will just make it worse if I miscarry. Let's wait.'

Shaking his head, he kissed her again, smiling against her lips. 'I need to know to whom I am speaking my love. I am naming these children here and now. I will then forbid them to come before it is their time.'

Evey shook her head, 'No, not now. You haven't even had time to really think about it yet.'

V laughed, 'I think about it more than you realize. I have known for a long time what I wanted to name our next child, be it a boy or a girl.' He touched her cheek, stroking it with his thumb. 'I think I am about to surprise you, my love.'

'Now then children,' reaching out with his finger, he touched her stomach in reverence, drawing little circles where the ultrasound had indicated his new son to be. 'First you my new little boy, you must have a name and not just any name. You must have a name with grace and power. You will be Eamon, the protector, and like your brother you represent your mother and I, so your complete name will be Eamon ViVant. Eamon, for it means the protector of the flame and like EaVian it is Celtic in its orgin. Vi for strength and Vant, which is for life. All together it represents the strength of the eternal flame of life you being to our family.'

He looked up at Evey and smiled, 'That is if it meets with your mother's approval, this shall be your name.'

She nodded, grinning at him, 'Your right, you've surprised me. I like it. It's very appropriate and it gives him the initials of EVV. It is a perfect name for our new son.'

With a nod, V bent and kissed the area above his son, making Evey giggle, 'And so my boy, since we have your mother's approval, you are most definitely Eamon ViVant.'

Reaching out, Evey stroked V's cheek as he straightened and moved his attention to the area above his daughter, 'So does this mean I get to name the other one?'

'Absolutely not,' he exclaimed in horror. 'Eamon is Celtic for Edmund which you already know. I have used the name you have often said you wanted if we were to have a second son; therefore in a way, you have named both our sons. It is my turn to name _my_ daughter.'

'Don't you mean _our_ daughter?' asked Evey innocently.

'Yes, of course.' He glanced at her and then back to the smooth flesh he had been gently stroking. 'Of course, she will most definitely be ours.'

Not wanting to deny him his obvious need to name their child, Evey smiled and touched his hand. 'What is to be her name?'

'Ah my love, it is very special, the name I have chosen. You, my darling little girl, you shall be greater than your brothers, for as a woman you can bring forth life. You can replenish the Earth and create a future. Your name must be strong, but it must also represent the woman from which you come; the power, the gentleness, the Goddess who is your mother.'

Evey laughed, but quickly became quiet as he glared at her. 'Sorry darling, it was the Goddess thing.'

'And so my little one,' Tilting his head, he turned his attention back to his unborn child. 'You will be Enya which means full of fire. It a name found in the legends of an ancient Celtic Queen who stole fire from the Heavens and brought it down to Earth to her people. This is why I have been very careful in choosing your name. Your next name shall be ViVian. Vi the tower of strength and Vian, full of life. Like your brothers, once your name is complete, you, Enya ViVian will represent your mother and me. You will make us very proud and with your brothers, Victor, the keeper of life and fire and Eamon, its protector, you my children will be a force to be reckoned with.'

Again he bent and kissed Evey's stomach, before raising and kissing her. 'You have no say in this name my love. She will be Enya.'

'I wouldn't dare,' she spoke against his lips. 'It's a beautiful name. Both are wonderful names.'

'Daddy!' The door opened and Victor came into the room with a photo in each hand and a stethoscope around his neck. 'Daddy, I have a picture of my sister and a picture of my brother. Want to see them?'

Releasing Evey, he turned to face his son. 'Most definitely, Victor. I most certainly would, as I believe Mummy would too.'

The little boy handed over the pictures which his parents examined before handing them back. 'Be careful with those,' said Evey as she adjusted her gown and blanket. 'We will put them on your bulletin board at home, and then later, we will put them in their baby books.'

'Okay Mummy,' smiled her son as he took the photos and looked at them again.

'What are we going to call them Mummy? Can we call one booger and the other one worm ?'

'No!' replied both his parents in unison.

'There is to be absolutely no worms or boogers in this family,' declared V, adamantly.

Victor frowned as he looked at the pictures. 'But what will I call them if they don't have names?

'Well,' said Evey patiently, 'They do. We gave them names while you were making their pictures. Your brother is going to be Eamon, and your sister is Enya.'

Victor looked again at the pictures and then his mother, his brow furrowing, 'I don't like it. I like booger and worm.'

'Tough,' declared V. 'They are going to be Enya and Eamon. You are to address them as such.'

'Yes Daddy,' he sighed and laid the photos on the floor, bending over them to look at them closer. 'When Daddy's not around, you are going to be booger and worm.'

Evey and V exchanged a glance before turning their attention to the physician who was quietly laughing at the exchange.

'I made you another set,' whispered Heather quietly indicating to Victor and his new interest. She looked at the happy couple. 'Right then, we still have questions to answer, a plan needs to be developed, and a due date set. From the looks of it Evey, you missed by a couple of weeks. I am thinking you are right at then beginning of your twelfth week, only six more months to go.'

She glanced at Victor, who was alternating between the two ultrasound photos. 'Do you have a sitter, or can I send him to the nursery for a bit? I need to talk to you both.'

V nodded and collected Victor. 'Let's you and I go see Dominic for a moment cub. You can show him the pictures and tell him about the babies. You can tell him their names too, but please use the proper ones, not your booger or, what was the other?'

'Worm Daddy.' He held up the picture labeled, "Hammond, girl." 'This one is Worm and this one is Booger.' He held up the other photo.

Sighing V shook his head as both Heather and Evey burst out with laughter.

Glaring at them, V turned to his son.

'Let us have Dominic take you to visit Eric. You can tell him all about them too. Make certain you let him know there are defiantly two babies and not one. Tell him your Daddy got your Mummy seriously pregnant.'

'V!' exclaimed Evey behind him. 'Don't you dare have him tell Eric that.'

'Don't listen to her, be certain to tell him.' He told his son, grinning. 'And while you are away, Mummy and I need to speak with the doctor about your brother and sister.'

Bouncing enthusiastically, Victor allowed himself to be lead away.

**

* * *

Author's note**

**Huge thank you to Freespiritedone and BoDucky who spent several hours with me one evening on instant messenger sorting through and discussing various baby names until we found the perfect combinations. (This was before they were kidnapped by the bio-chemistry and organic chemistry demons at their respected universities) **

**Vivant is French by the way and we ALL (Free, Duck, and myself) agreed one of them had to be Edmund or a variation there of.**

**Also really big thank you to Noquisi-Waya gave me "Worm" and "Booger."...When in doubt what a little kid can come up with... go ask a pre-school teacher. Thank you Ms Noquisi**

**Next chapter…sighs, no clue. Lucky to get this one done.**

**Please don't disappoint Victor…or me or Duck or Free and at least tell us if you like the names…..hears crickets chirping.**


	11. Chapter 11: EaVian

**Hello. Hi. (waves at everyone) It's me again, Victor. **

**I just wanted to say thank you. You people are nice. You gave me reviews. I like nice people. (Looks over his shoulder to Belmont-Bellamy and grins) Do you think they will like this chapter and review it too?**

**I don't know LV, they might.**

**(Nods and bites lower lip) I hope they do.**

**I hope they do too, little one.**

**(turns back to you, the readers) I have to go and be in the story now. I hope you like it, even if I get in trouble with Daddy and Eric in it. (turns to leaves but stops) Um, Ducky, Peachi…I'm sorry you don't feel good. I hope you feel better soon. You too Free. Bye bye now. (waves at everyone and rushes to the story)**

**Well people, I can't say more….Victor did it all, except maybe the disclaimer. So…**

**Disclaimer. Not mine..oh how I wish, but no, really, not mine.**

**

* * *

Victor EaVian**

**Chapter 11: EaVian**

Eric Finch was in hell. Complete, total, and absolute hell. If he would have had his gun in hand, or even available to him, he would have certainly blown his head off then and there, ending his life and the misery he was in.

'Anything,' thought Eric, 'I'll damn well do bloody anything if he'll just be quiet, even for a second!"

'And this one is Worm,' announced Victor proudly, holding up an ultrasound photo. "Mummy and Daddy want to call it Eamon." The little boy suddenly frowned and looked at the picture, studying it carefully. "Maybe this one is supposed to be Enya?' He shrugged. It really didn't matter, they were pretty much interchangeable in his opinion. 'I'm calling them Worm and Booger. You can call them Worm and Booger too, Eric. You don't have to call them Eamon and Enya if you don't want to.'

Again he held up the photos for Eric to examine.

'Victor, please,' grumbled the man as he raised his broken, bandaged hand and pushed the pictures aside.

Undeterred, the little boy enthusiastically continued; settling himself deeper against the policeman's cracked ribs and bruised body. 'I know where babies come from Eric. Daddy told me all about it. There is a Mummy and a Daddy and when they love each other very, very much they…'

Silently, Eric groaned. He was not certain whom he wanted to kill more: Himself, so the agony would end and he would not have to suffer being told how "Daddy got Mummy seriously pregnant" or Victor, so he would just be silent and quit bouncing on the already uncomfortable bed.

He definitely wanted to kill V. He wanted to kill him for no other reason than he was alive. The fact he had gotten Evey pregnant was just additional motivation; not to mention, at this moment, he wanted him dead for gloating and sending Victor to torture him. Dominic was also quickly gaining places on the list. Yes, Dominic was going to have to die for leaving him alone with this child who was informing him of Evey's sex life. A sex life he was not a part of.

As his mind continued to roam on mass murder, even Evey popped into his head. Yes, thought Finch, right now I could even kill Evey for giving birth to this little monster.

Any one of them would be fine, it didn't matter; just as long someone paid for this cruelty.

'Doesn't that sound yucky Eric?' continued Victor, lost in his narration and totally unaware the other was trying desperately not to listen. 'It sounds yucky to me, but didn't you want to do _that_ to Mummy too? You wanted to have sex with her. Isn't that what you were trying to do the other morning when I saw you kissing her? You wanted to try to make a baby with my Mummy. She really likes trying to make babies because she and Daddy are _always_ doing that stuff. I hear them in their room all the time. It must be very hard to make a baby because it's very noisy. Sometimes Daddy shouts things. Usually its stuff like, "Oh God Eve, yes," or "Now my love, do it now!" Sometimes I'll hear Mummy and she'll be saying something like, "There, yes there V, there. Oh God, that's fantastic." Do you have to pray to get a baby Eric? They say "Oh God, a lot?"'

Raising him self up so his elbows dug into older man's groin, Victor looked at him in question, 'Eric?'

'I don't know Victor,' snapped Finch, pushing the child's arms away. 'Please, just be quiet. Can you? Can you lie there and be quiet for a moment? _Please!_'

Victor nodded, looking curiously up into the Chief Inspector's face. Without warning he raised his hand and poked Finch's bandaged nose with an outstretched finger, causing the older man to yelp loudly.

'Damn it to hell Victor, don't do that!'

'Is this what you look like without your mask on?' asked the child in wonder.

'I don't have a mask! Your father broke my nose.'

'Is that what happened to your teeth too? Did Daddy break them?'

'Yes, damn it,' snapped Finch again. 'Now either be quiet and let me rest, or go bother someone else.' Shutting his eyes, he laid back in the pillow, trying to ignore the child who had suddenly become very still. 'At last,' thought Eric, 'he is going to behave himself.'

Then he heard it…a giant sniffle. Opening his bruised and blackened eyes, he stared in to a pair of large, brown, youthful ones, brimming over with tears. The little boy's bottom lip was quivering as he attempted not to cry.

Eric Finch mentally kicked himself.

'I'm sorry Victor,' he sighed deeply, 'I didn't mean to hurt your feelings.'

Victor did not speak.

Trying to pull himself up in the bed, Eric picked up an ultrasound photo with his good hand, looking at it in irritation. 'Who did you say this one was again? Booger?'

Victor nodded, crestfallen; his enthusiasm temporarily destroyed.

Feeling the complete heel, the Irishman tried to make amends. 'Is Mummy well?' he asked after a prolonged period of silence which was only interrupted by further childish sniffles.

The little boy shrugged and looked at his shoes.

"Victor,' spoke Finch quietly, patting the child, 'I really didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I'm just in a lot of pain and you're bouncing on me. That and…I loved your Mummy, son. I loved her very much and I wanted us to be a family. Now I discover your father is still alive, your Mummy is going to have _his_ baby…'

'Two babies,' interrupted a quiet voice.

'Yes, two babies, how could I forget _that?_ It's just hard to deal with son. It's making me very cranky.'

Again there was total silence.

'Victor?' asked Finch after what felt like an eternity. 'Do you know where your…your Daddy has been all this time?'

The little boy nodded and wiped his nose on the sleeve of his shirt, still concentrating on his shoes.

'Well?'

'With me and Mummy.'

The chief inspector looked at him, his consternation evident. 'With you? Where? How?'

Victor shrugged and again wiped his nose on his shirt. His nap time was fast approaching and it was obvious he was in need of it.

'Well?' asked Finch impatiently, 'Can you tell me _how _he has been with you? Has he been in hiding or something?'

Victor shook his head. 'When we lived at home, before the house, you just didn't see him. If you were upstairs in the flat, Daddy stayed downstairs in the Gallery till you were gone. Sometimes he would dress up as Mr. Winters, so you wouldn't know who he was.'

'Mr. Winters?' Finch blinked, '_The babysitter?_ _The old man from upstairs_? The babysitter I _paid_ to watch you?'

The child grinned and nodded. 'That was Daddy playing games with you.'

Finch was stunned. Winters? He had liked Winters. In fact, he had positively enjoyed the old man's company, his view on politics and how he had cheated at chess. Many a night, he had found pleasure in sharing a bottle of whiskey with him, laughing and talking, sharing horrible jokes till the wee hours of the morning. He had also appreciated how much the old man seemed to adore Evey. Why, he had even suggested to Evey they invite the old man to spend Christmas with them and had, himself, gone out of the way to buy a present he thought Winters would enjoy. It had always made him feel a little better knowing Winters was around in case Evey needed something. He had trusted the old man unquestioningly and now…Winters was V?

Eric frowned, his head spinning. It explained so much. Without fail, Winters had always managed to disrupt, and in the end destroy, any and all romantic plans he had tried to initiate with Evey. Every blasted time, Winters had caused some sort of crises or had interrupted in some way.

Finch's mind whirled, 'Damn,' he muttered, 'damn, damn, damn!' He had even told Winters of his plan to try to bed and woo Evey into marriage. He had asked for the old man's advice, listening carefully to what he had to say.

'_She's been mourning for him too long. Can't she see I'm here? Can't she see how much I love her? How much I want to be with her and the boy?' Eric Finch set down his glass of whiskey, burping quietly._

_Winters smiled weakly, his eyes alight with a youthful glow. 'Eh, lad, she sees. She just doesn't want to acknowledge it. Leave her be. She loves the other bloke, even if he's dead. Only she can decide to move on. In the meantime, be her friend. She seems to need you for that and that alone.'_

'_But I want her. I dream of her.'_

'_Don't we all lad, don't we all.'_

'He dressed up as other people too,' continued Victor, 'but you didn't know it. We took the money you gave Daddy for watching me and bought ice cream and presents for Mummy. Sometimes we bought presents for you and then Daddy would give them to you pretending he was Mr. Winters.'

'Who _else _is he?' He was not certain he could handle more revelations.

'Daddy is Mr. Perry and Mr. Johnson. Sometimes he's Mr. Catesby and Mr. Keyes and Mr. Bates.'

'Wormwood,' mumbled the other quietly, thinking back on his first meeting with V in the St. Mary's shrine all those years ago.

'No,' corrected Victor quickly, 'Not anymore. He gets tired of different people so he changes to other ones. He hasn't been Mr. Wormwood for _months_. Not since he killed that man who tried to take Mummy's purse. She was mad at him for killing him. Mummy said Daddy wasn't supposed to kill just anyone he felt like killing.'

Eric Finch stared at the child, appalled at the information he was unknowingly betraying.

'Why?' he asked slowly, choosing his words carefully, 'Why Sebastian? Why suddenly is he living openly with Mummy?' Then adding hastily in an afterthought, 'Does your Daddy like…men?'

Victor laughed and rolled around on the bed, 'No silly, its Daddy's new game. Mummy keeps telling him to leave you alone, but he thinks its fun to play with you. When we came to the house, Daddy couldn't live with us anymore unless he dressed up as someone else. I picked the name Sebastian. I like it. Do you like it?'

Finch nodded dumbfounded.

'Hey there,' came a cheerful, yet weary, voice from the doorway, 'Are you ready to go Runt? I promised I would have you back by now.' Stepping into the room, Dominic Stone lifted Victor from the hospital bed and set him on the floor, before collecting and handing him his pictures.

'Sorry it took so long Chief, this entire thing's a mess. Concerned citizens have set up a vigil outside of the hospital for news of Evey and people are placing tons of flowers and notes outside of her residence. That woman, Helen something, has been running her trap at anyone who will listen to her and downstairs…wow, there are reporters everywhere. It's all I can do to keep people from finding out why Evey is actually here, let alone stop all the news from leaking out. Right now I have a media wide black out issued, but I will not be able to keep things quiet for long. The paramedic just gave an exclusive about Sebastian telling him Evey was pregnant. I'm not certain which is bigger, our made-up story on the break-in or the real story of Evey's pregnancy? Once this hits the streets, it is going to be hell on us. Have any suggests Chief? Any help at all would be greatly appreciated.'

As Dominic Stone continued his tale to his superior, Victor wandered into the hallway. He was tired and hungry, and above all he wanted his Mummy. Hanging out with Eric was okay, but Daddy and Mummy were much more fun. Besides, he wanted to know what else had been said about his new brother and sister. Where they coming out of Mummy's tummy today and if so, did he have to share his room with them?

Moving down the hallway, he looked for the lift. He knew Dominic had brought him up in a lift, now if he could find it, he could go back down. He turned the corner and meandered down the hallway and then the next, wondering why they all looked the same.

Holding up his ultrasound pictures, Victor tried to smile. 'Don't worry, Worm, I'll get you back to Mummy. You too, Booger. I know you're hungry, I'm hungry too. Daddy will find us any minute and then we'll tell him to our tummies are making noises.' Turning around, he started walking in the other direction thinking he should go back to Eric's room and wait.

**VEV**

'And what are you doing on your own?' asked a voice in front of him.

Victor looked up to see two men standing, looming over him, blocking his path. He gulped and backed away slowly for both were looking at him funny. One of the men was holding a television camera, and both his Mummy and his Daddy had repeatedly told him he was _never_ to speak to the media.

'I'm not supposed to speak to strangers.'

One of the men smiled. 'You're Victor, aren't you? You're the Minister's sprog.'

Clutching his pictures tighter, the little boy nodded.

'Is your Mummy on this floor?' asked the other man, who attempting to hold the camera down next to his leg. There was a little light on it which had come on; one Victor did not like. It was like the light on the camera his Daddy had and when it came on, his Mummy would screech "turn it off, I looked terrible" and then laugh and hold her hand up to the lens.

Victor shook his head, eyeing the bright little light. 'I don't know. I want to go back to Eric now.'

'And that's your Daddy, right? Eric Finch?'

'No,' he looked at the two men as if they were insane, 'Eric isn't my Daddy. My Daddy's name is V.'

'Oh,' said the two men in unison, advancing on the little boy. 'What you got in your hand lad?' asked the second man with the camera.

'Pictures.'

'Of what?' asked the first.

'My brother and my sister. They're in Mummy's tummy, but we took a picture of them anyway.'

Both men glanced at one another and broke into huge smiles, leering at the child. 'Really, ultrasound photos? Twins? Your Mummy is pregnant with twins?' They nudged each other in delight.

Victor nodded.

'And who is their father?' asked the second man. 'Is their father Finch?'

'My Daddy is their Daddy.'

There was obviously something wrong with this man, thought Victor. He must not be too bright. Of course Worm and Booger's daddy was going to be his daddy too, who else would their Daddy be?

'Really?' laughed the first man, practically bouncing from one foot to another. 'And where is he? _Your_ Daddy? He's alive right? He's in hiding?'

'No,' Victor shook his head, 'he's with Mummy talking to the doctor.'

The two men looked at each other, advancing still on the child, pinning him against the corridor wall. 'Tell you what Victor. Why don't we see if we can find them? You can introduce us to your Mummy and your Daddy. Especially your Daddy.'

'Hey you! Police! Put down the camera and step away from the child,' called the panic stricken voice of Dominic Stone from the other end of the corridor. He advanced on the scene, his hand resting on his gun to emphasis he was not messing around.

Raising their arms, the men stepped back.

'Runt, come to me,' called Dominic.

Stepping away the wall, Victor made to dash to him, but before he could move one of the men snatched the ultrasound photos from his hand and started to run. Victor wailed in dismay and Dominic ran to him, checking him for injury.

'Are you hurt? Runt? Did they touch you or anything?'

There was a small cut going across his hand where the man had pulled the pictures free.

'_They took Booger! They took Worm! _' wailed the child.

'Do not move from this spot.'

Victor nodded, still crying loudly as Dominic took off in pursuit of the two men he could see turning the corner.

**VEV**

V was humming and humming loudly. He was humming so loudly he was managing to drown out the horrible lift music and annoy Evey to no end.

'Darling, please. My head is splitting.'

He looked down at the woman sitting in the wheelchair in front of him and smiled. 'Sorry my love, I was unaware I was being so loud.'

Reaching up, Evey wrapped her hand around the one resting on the top of the chair. 'I know. I'm just glad you're happy about all this.' Shutting her eyes, she laid her head back, resting it against him. 'I'm so tired. As soon as we collect Victor and see about Eric, let's go home. And not the residence either, I want to go home to the Gallery and curl up with you in our bed and sleep forever.'

Leaning down, he kissed the crown of her head. 'As you wish, my love. The moment they allow me to take you away, we shall go.'

There was a ping and the doors to the lift opened.

The first thing V heard as he pushed his beloved into the corridor was the unmistakable wail of his child. As a parent, he had learned to distinguish between the different cries of his son. Each one astounded him for its uniqueness and meaning. Of course he had known children cry, but he had never known each cry had its own significant meaning. This cry, the one he was hearing now, was not good. It was the combination cry of "I'm hurt. I'm alone, and I'm scared."

Instantly, V was moving in the direction of the sound.

'Eve, wait here.'

'I will not.' She called at his retreating form. She tried to stand, but her head swam, making her sit down hard. As her mother instincts shifted into to overdrive, she started wheeling herself down the hall. 'Victor? Honey, where are you?'

Somewhere in the labyrinth ahead of her, her son heard her call.

'Muuuuuummmmmmmmmyyyyyyyyyyyyy,' came his loud, deafening cry. _'_I want Mummy!_'_

Turning the corner at a run, V almost fell over his son and three nurses who were trying to soothe and comfort the frightened child.

'Daddy,' he howled upon seeing his father. 'Daddy they took Booger and Worm. They hurt my hand Daddy.' He threw himself into V's arms.

Picking him up, V instantly checked for damage. 'What is happening here?' He asked the two women and man who were looking on intently. 'How did his hand become damaged?'

Holding Victor close, he tried to soothe his tears away. This was another thing he was learning as a father. Sometimes tiredness and stress can make the simplest of situations seem monumental to a child. 'Hush cub, I have you. Tell me what has happened. Why are you alone?' He looked at the nurses, asking the question again, demanding answers, 'Why is he alone? Where are Inspector Stone and Chief Inspector Finch?'

'I'm bloody well getting there as fast as I can,' called Eric from the far end of the corridor. He was wearing only a hospital gown and was shuffling slowly towards them, half propping himself up with the railing running along the wall.

'Some asshole cracked my ribs making it damn hard to move. _And_ _you_,' he pointed to Victor angrily with his broken hand, 'Don't you ever wander off like that again. _Ever!_ Do you understand me? I don't care who your father is, I will turn you over my knee.'

'Victor?' V looked at his son, ceasing the soothing circles he had been making on the child's back. 'Cub, is this true? You wandered away from Eric?'

He did reply, rather he buried his face into the crook of V's neck and sniffled loudly, grasping his father's shoulders with his tight little fist.

'Victor did you hear me?' asked Finch angrily, 'I asked you a question. What did you think you were doing?'

At last, Evey came rolling around the corner. Upon seeing his mother, the boy instantly began to squirm, holding out his arms to her.

'Mummmyyy' he sniffed loudly.

V handed his son over.

Taking her child in her arms, Evey hugged him tightly, kissing his head as he settled into her lap, wrapping his arms around her neck.

'What happened?' she asked, relieved to see her child was safe.

The nurses shrugged.

'There were these two men. They were with a television station and they cornered him before I could get to him to find out why he was alone,' answered one of the nurses.

'Jenny and Matt were with a patient, but came when he started crying. I was coming to help him when a policeman yelled and told the men to move away. The men snatched something from his hands and ran; the policeman followed, then he showed up.' She nodded to V. 'All of it just happened.'

'They took Booger and Worm,' sniffed Victor, rubbing his running nose against his mother's shoulder. 'They hurt my hand.' He held it up for her to examine.

'What were you doing out here alone?' demanded V of his son, 'Why did you wander away?'

'I wanted Mummy.'

V's temper flared. '_Victor EaVian!_ Do you know what could have happened to you? How many times have you been told you do not go off on your own? There are people who would like to hurt you. There are very bad people who want to take you.'

Victor's lower lip began to tremble and his grip tightened on his mother as he looked up into his father's angry face. 'I'm sorry Daddy,' he managed to gasp before burying his head in Evey's neck and starting to cry.

Receiving "that look" from Evey, V turned in frustration to Eric, who had finally managed to join the group. 'I actually trust you with my family Eric. I expect more from you.'

'Me? I'm not his keeper you bloody bastard. You are.'

'He was in your care, was he not?'

'No, he wasn't.'

'Then where is Inspector Stone?'

'How the hell should I know? Why the hell don't you dress up as Winters or Johnson or whoever the hell it is and watch him yourself?'

V's eyes narrowed as he scowled at Finch and glanced at his son. Unconsciously, his fists began to clench as he stood a little straighter and his head tilted to the side.

Quickly, the nursing staff scampered away.

'Stop it. Both of you! Just be quiet!' cried Evey, trying to roll between them. 'Your arguing and fighting is what got us here in the first place. Why can't both of you act like the men you are!'

They looked at her in astonishment.

Opening his mouth to speak, V thought better of it as Evey gave him a threatening look.

'We are not going to air our dirt in this hallway, boys. Eric where's your room? _Sebastian,_' she looked at him pointedly, 'get him a wheelchair. Victor, you and I are going to have a chat young man.'

Just then Dominic came around the corner, winded but smiling. 'Got them Champ.' He handed Victor his photos. 'And those two are being handcuffed and taken away right now, as we speak, for trespassing, disturbing the peace, and resisting arrest.' He leaned heavily against the wall, trying to catch his breath. 'What are you doing up Chief? You're supposed to be in bed.'

**VEV**

'No, I'm not,' announced Eric Finch with determination.

'Why not?' countered Evey angrily; her voice was stern and she was in no mood for another argument.

'Because I never want to see you again! _Ever!_' He looked at her, their brown eyes meeting.

Neither said a word for several moments until Evey finally turned away, rolling her chair silently towards to door. It did not take much for anyone to realize he had just broken her heart.

'Hang on,' interjected Dominic suddenly. 'Evey, Chief, come on, both of you. Don't act like this.' He looked at the two figures, each determined and each stubborn in their own right. 'Chief, the only way they are going to release you is if you go home with her. Who else is there to take care of you? I mean I'll help, but I got all this mess with the media to deal with.'

Eric glared at him, not saying a word.

'Evey?' tried Dominic, 'Evey, come on. He doesn't mean it.'

'Yes, I do,' came a hiss with a growing Irish accent. 'I do mean it. I don't want to see you Evey Hammond. Not now, not ever.'

'Chief! Be quiet! Evey?' Dominic knelt by the wheelchair, taking her hand. 'Evey?' He could tell she was on the verge of tears. Glancing over his shoulder he glared at his supervisor. 'Ignore him. He doesn't mean it. He's just being grouchy and mad and an ass about finding out your pregnant, especially since he isn't the father. You know how he is. Come on Evey, if you get upset your blood pressure will go up and I am under strict orders to keep you calm.'

Turning he glared again at the Irishman, 'Isn't that right Chief? You don't mean it. You're just being a supreme ass and you're not going to upset her anymore. You're not going to cause more stress and make her ill again, are you?'

Finch looked away, mumbling loudly to himself.

Dominic sighed. Why was he continually getting into the middle of these things? First, it was watch Victor and yes, alright, he didn't do that very well and because he didn't Victor was off having a father/son conversation about wandering away when one shouldn't. And yes, he knew it was probably not going well for the child. And yes, he felt guilty about it, but now…now he had the chief being a total ass to deal with and Evey was…well…fragile. Yes, that was it, fragile was a good word. V had painstakingly explained what the doctor had said concerning Evey's level of stress and the risk this pregnancy was to her and her unborn children.

He had thought the news would have made the Chief mellower and a little more understanding about the entire situation, but it hadn't. The Chief Inspector had only ended up arguing furiously with V and then with Evey until she had announced she wanted to speak with him alone. V had taken Victor away to find everyone lunch and to have a conversation, while Dominic had gone to check on the progress of his men. On his return, a doctor was leaving Finch's room and Evey and Eric were engaged in a heated discussion.

'This is the best thing for you Chief, don't you think?'

'No,' snapped the older man. 'All of you just leave me alone.'

'No,' said Evey quietly. Turning she looked at the figure in the bed, her eyes glowing, 'I love you, you idiot. I'm not going to leave you alone and I am not going to let you worm your way out of my life. I was wrong, I told you I was. I hurt you and I'm sorry I did. I should have trusted you from the beginning and told you he was alive. But, damn it Eric, I still need you. I don't know what I would do without you. I love you, we did this to you, and you are coming home with me and staying till you are better no matter how much you disagree with me. Do you understand? I _need _you!'

'You have him.'

'And I have you as well. I'm selfish, I want you both!'

'Oh' Finch laughed derisively, 'you do? Want us both? Got some sort of ménage a trios fantasy going on or is _he_ the one with it? What's your plan? Accept my marriage proposal and sleep in the middle, him on one side and me on the other? You two going to share me, or am I the spare for you to keep around when you get bored with him? You sleep half the night with me and then the rest with him? Maybe we can have a schedule; you fuck one of us every other night and both of us in between! Isn't that what I've been for the last three years, a toy for the two of you to play with? What did you do Evey, kiss me goodnight, tell me you would think about my proposal and then go fuck him? Did you have a good laugh about how gullible I was to love you?'

Tears welled into Evey's eyes, and she quickly rolled herself from the room.

'Damn it, Chief!' yelled Dominic, 'For God sake's man, she was trying to apologize to you!' With a huff of frustration, he followed Evey into the hall.

'He doesn't mean it.' Again, he kneeled next to the chair, trying to comfort her. 'He's just being…well…he's being, himself. You know how he is.'

Evey nodded. 'It doesn't make it hurt any less.' Wiping her eyes on the handkerchief Dominic presented to her, she looked at him and tried to smile. 'I know what we did was wrong, but it was for everyone's own good. If Eric had known he was alive…' she shook her head and shrugged. 'It doesn't matter now.' There was a pause and then she sighed deeply, pulling herself back together. 'Thank you Dom. Thank you for everything.'

'No problem. And don't worry. He'll come around, just let him cool off. He loves you, you know, and deep in his heart, he knew you were never going to be his. He knew V always stood between the two of you…between all of us.'

Evey smiled. 'When my son and his father return, can you help us get Eric home?'

Dominic frowned. 'Home? To the residence? Evey, I don't think that's wise, not tonight. There are too many television crews and people there trying to see you. You need to stay here where it's quiet.'

She shook her head. 'I want to go home. I want to go to my flat or to the Gallery. We'll just take Eric with us.'

'The flat?' he sighed, 'Maybe? I don't know if the media will think about you going back there, but if V takes you to his Gallery, no one could find you. You would have some peace, at least for tonight.'

Evey smiled. 'Yes, I know. By tomorrow everyone is going to know I'm pregnant and then the nightmare will begin. I guess I need to come up with a good press release and start my letter of resignation.'

'And a babysitter. There's no way V can take care of you, Victor, and the Chief all at the same time and I'm afraid you've made my life too busy to really help much. At least for tonight and the next couple of days. If you want, I'll call my little sister, Ana. She would be great with Victor and it would give you both a little time to adjust to everything and calm the chief down.'

'Not tonight Dominic, I think we have been through enough over these last couple of days.'

'No,' he shook his head, 'No, not tonight, but in the near future. Especially if you are going to be confined to bed. You're going to need help and my sister, well, she can keep a secret.'

Evey nodded. 'I see your point. I'll discuss it with V. He is particular about who he allows around Victor.'

Dominic smiled. 'Looks like its nap time.' He nodded towards the cooridor.

Walking down the hallway was V with Victor in his arms. The boy had his head on his father's shoulder and his thumb in his mouth. His eyes were drooping and it was obvious the little boy was fighting sleep.

Glancing at her family, Evey smiled. 'Can you go tell Eric he has ten minutes to get himself ready while I break the news to V.'

Rising up, Dominic quickly kissed her cheek. 'Good luck,' he whispered, 'you're going to need it.'

She laughed and turned to V to inform him of their impending houseguest.

**VEV**

Arriving at the flat had not been as simple as everyone had thought it was going to be. Thanks to Helen's detailed, yet untrue, account as the assailants attacking Evey and Victor, everyone in London had them on their minds.

The hospital car park and roads were jammed well-wishers and even the area outside the flat had throngs of people placing flowers and notes upon the steps, waiting to see if Evey would return to it since her Ministerial residence was now a crime scene. With a deep sigh and under V's strict instructions, Dominic Stone maneuvered his car a block beyond the building and parked.

'Why here?' he asked turning around to the back seat to look at V.

To say the atmosphere in the car was uncomfortable and hostel would be an understatement.

'There is an entrance to a tunnel here which leads to Evey's flat. We shall have to walk, but no one shall know of our arrival.' He glanced down to his lap where Evey's head lay, his hand absently running through her hair. 'Eve, my love, can you manage the distance?'

Evey scoffed. 'I'm pregnant darling, not maimed. I shall be fine.' Rising, she glanced out the window to see if anyone was near. Satisfied they were in the clear, she and Victor sat up; throwing off the blanket they had used to hide themselves and tousled Victor's hair. 'What of you Eric?' she asked leaning over the seat in front of her, touching his shoulder, 'Do you think you can walk a block or two?'

His swollen eyes glared at her as he yanked away from her touch, grunting an obscenity.

'Chief!' snapped Dominic before turning to Evey. 'He'll manage.'

Getting out of the car, the party carefully made their way down an alley and into the side door of a building. Once inside, V led the way into its basement, holding Victor in his arms with Evey at his side. Dominic trailed behind, attempting to help Finch along.

In no time they were at the entrance to the tunnel. Stopping V turned to Dominic.

'Inspector,' he said, adjusting Victor to a more comfortable position. 'This is where you can leave us. We will follow this service tunnel to Eve's building and then enter through the boiler room. Later, you can join us in the flat.'

Dominic nodded and patted his superior's back. 'Fine. I'll go to the Chief's and grab some clothes and things and then deal with the mess for a while. If I was you, I would watch the news. You'll need to know what is being said and what I couldn't stop. I'll have to give a press conference this evening, but I will make it brief. Behave yourself Chief.' And with that he turned to make his way back to his car.

Once the young man was gone, V set Victor down and turned to Evey, silently asking if the Gallery was wise choice with the Chief Inspector in tow. It was obvious from his demeanor he wanted to leave Finch behind.

'Why not?' She answered his silent question, 'Its time he knew.'

'We could just as easily go above.' He stared at her, daring her to continue with this new plan.

'No,' she shook her head determinately and reached for Victor's hand. 'No, I want to go home. I want to sleep in our bed and be away from all this chaos.'

Grasping Finch's arm with more force than he intended, V gave a small bow, 'As you wish, my love.' He waited for her to pass before half pulling, half dragging Eric Finch into the darkness.

* * *

A/N

Sigh, and so ends this chapter. Sorry for any typos or mistakes, my proofreader is ill and needs her rest. Next chapter, all sorts of trouble breaks loose as Stanton and London discovers Evey is pregnant and V and Eric have to co-reside for a bit. Will Evey reveal the name of the father of her child (children) to the populous? Will Eric and V kill one another in the first three hours of being in the Gallery together? Will Evey take up Dominic's offer to have his sister baby-sit? These questions and more will be answered next chapter…some site, same genre, same writer.


	12. Chapter 12: Stanton

**Dear Readers,**

**I apologize for it being so long since my last update of this story. I promise there is good reason. Anyway, here is the new chapter and yes, I know Dancing with Vettriano does give a little away, but I assure you this story is going to get a lot wilder before it is over with. Please enjoy and let me know if it was worth the wait.**

**Bel **

**

* * *

Victor EaVian**

**Chapter 12: Stanton**

Evey sunk lower in the tub, letting the heat of the water and the fine scents of lavender and vanilla envelop her. She needed to relax and to forget the world. She wanted…no, she _needed_ some peace to return to her life. She wanted her love in her arms, her son happy, enjoying his childhood, her new children to be healthy and well, and her friends at her side. She wanted it all, but she knew she could not have it, just as she knew she would soon have to dress and face the morning press conference her office had arranged.

_What the hell was I thinking?_ Evey thought as she shut her eyes and sank under the surface of the water.

**The previous evening**

Evey had not realized having Eric Finch in the Shadow Gallery would be as tedious and difficult as it was. From the moment they arrived through the doors and Eric recovered from the shock of the Gallery, he and V had been at each other's throats. It had began with the art.

'Bloody hell!' He turned slowly, taking in the art and artifacts covering the Gallery. 'Bloody crippen hell woman, I defended you!' Finch shook his head and slowly shuffled towards the sofa. It was too much for him to take in. First V and now a home filled with priceless art and antiques? Stanton and his cronies had been right. Evey did know exactly where all of Prothero and Lilliman's millions of pounds were. She knew because she and V had them.

'Eric,' Evey tried to explain.

'Save it,' he snapped and sank upon the couch. 'Just bloody well save it.'

V silently watched the display, measuring its effects on his beloved. Evey was pale and growing paler by the moment. The more abuse the annoying Irishman sent her way, the more damage it was doing to her already fragile system.

'Eric,' tried Evey again, moving next to him, taking his uninjured hand in her own. 'It's not what it looks like.'

Snatching his hand away, Finch scowled, retorting with an obscenity.

'Inspector,' spoke V softly, yet clearly. 'When in my home you will conduct yourself with politeness and dignity. You will monitor your language and you will cease your abuse. If you continue such behavior towards my wife, especially in front of my son, I shall have to take measures to assure you are unable to continue…to do much of anything.' V's head tilted, his face blank of any expression, his voice was slow and severe. 'I am certain you can easily recall the images of others who have dared to cross me.'

Chief Inspector Eric Finch flinched as his eyes met V's. Yes, he got the message loud and clear. He could be as angry as he liked as long as he did not upset Evey anymore than he already had. If he did, or if he were to continue his cursing in front of Victor, V was going to literally cut him to pieces. He nodded his silent acknowledgement, slumping back into the couch and gasping as his cracked ribs screamed in protest.

Turning to Evey, V held out his hand. 'My love, you should rest.'

Wearily Evey nodded while trying to hold back the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. _Rest, yes_, she thought. _I'm too bloody emotional. Why is it when you're pregnant everything seems worse than it is. Hormones. Damn them._ With a sigh she took her lover's hand, squeezing it as he helped her rise from the couch. 'Yes, darling, I think I will lie down for a bit. My head still hurts and I feel nauseous.'

V nodded, ignoring the look of disgust on Finch's face. 'I shall see you settled and bring you something soothing to eat. I shall also change, and then attend to our….' He hesitated. He wanted to say intruder. He wanted to say he would attend to the annoying ass who was invading their home and interrupting their lives, but after a quick debate, he settled on the only word he could, considering the circumstances of the day….'guest.' Turning, he scooped up the remote control and tossed it at the policeman. 'Eric, I agree with Inspector Stone, we need to monitor the situation. Please begin your surveillance.'

Glancing around, V looked for a sign of his son who had disappeared with a squeal the moment they had entered the Gallery.

'He's in his room,' commented Evey, answering the question before it could be asked. 'I think a real nap would do him some good. Why don't you bring him to the bedroom and he can lay down with me?'

V frowned. 'You do not wish for me to keep you company?'

'No, I think its best if one of us stays with Eric.'

A loud bark issued from the Chief Inspector as he glared at the couple. 'I don't need a sitter,' he snapped, but was suddenly quieted by a look from V.

Ignoring him, Evey let go of her lover's hand and started moving towards her bedroom. 'Darling, Victor first, then you can torture Eric.'

A grin spread across V's bearded, latex face. 'As you wish, my love. I shall be happy to comply.'

**VEV**

It was four hours later when Evey awoke to find her son gone from her side and her lover no longer puttering about their bedroom. Stretching, she yawned deeply, wiping sleep from her eyes. Somewhere in the Gallery she could hear the rhythmic squeak of the wheel of Victor's tricycle as he rode it from room to room and across the main floor. The television was on, droning endlessly in a tone only a news report could produce, and the smell of cooked cheese was in the air. Reluctantly, she sat up and swung her legs off the side of the bed, ready to go see if blood had been shed in the Gallery.

Shuffling into the main living space, Evey instantly noticed Eric Finch was in the exact same location as before. She was certain he had not moved an inch. V, too, was in front of the television, but rather than opting to sit on the sofa with Eric, he had drug his lounger from beside the Wurlitzer into the room. Both men were riveted in place, snarking at one another as V jotted down notes on the pad in his lap.

Approaching slowly, Evey watched the television screen flip through several channels before settling on one know for its outlandishness and its support to the remnants of the Norsefire party.

_Yes, ladies and gentlemen, Evey Hammond, Minister and Humanitarian, is pregnant. Though no official notice has been posted, sources indicate the Minister is expecting twins and none other than Codename V is the father. How do we know this, London? How do we know your much beloved heroine has been lying about the death of her lover? Not only did we manage to get a copy of preliminary blood test performed on Hammond which positively shows a highly abnormal DNA sequence, but we have the minister's own son admitting his father is still alive, though that film was confiscated by Scotland Yard.. Join us in ten minutes for the full story. In the meantime, let's go to Chris who's live in the streets, getting the reaction from you, the people. Chris?_

The shot changed and a fresh faced, young man of twenty appeared on the screen with a microphone in hand. Next to him stood a large, obese woman with missing teeth and a bad complexion.

'_How do you feel about Codename V being alive and the Minister being pregnant?' _asked the young man before holding the microphone up to the woman.

'_Bleedin tramp she is. Bloody cow. He's not alive. Filthy, diseased creature. That was just sick shagging a nasty thing like him. I've heard about him I have. All burnt and disgustin like. She's just been do'n so many all the AND stuff or whatever you called it has gotten tossed all up there together. That's what happens if you shag everything in sight. Hard to say who the bloody father is or how many of them there are.. I hear she's into all sort of sick things. Likes um diseased and dirty like I said.' _

Evey turned away, her hand grasping her blouse above her heart as she let out an agonizing gasp. The woman was calling her a slut on nation-wide television, a television station which broadcasted to Scotland, Wales, and even the coastal areas of France. Just one look at the woman indicated she was ignorant and only making her proclamations for a pay-off, but still. People would see her, hear her, and worst of all believe her. Evey shut her eyes. Her career was over, and her children…her children were going to suffer for her transgressions. They were created in an act of passionate love, not in something vile and debased; in fact, once she had began calculating the day of conception with Heather, she had no doubt about the moment they were conceived. It had been the night she had won the election and became a minister. A bottle of champagne, their bed in the Gallery, and V more passionate than normal; it had been one of the most intense moments of love-making she had ever had. There was nothing disgusting or sullied about her children's creation. Yet, that…that person. How could that person say such a thing?

Strong black leather gloved hands gripped her shoulders, guiding her towards the kitchen. 'Sit, my love, you should not be out of bed. You should not be watching such filth on the television.'

'Is everyone saying the same thing? That our children…that you're… that I'm…?'

'No.'

V knelt next to her, bringing the palm of her hand to lips of his Guy Fawkes mask. Evey was not surprised to see him with it on and dressed in his Jacobean black and gray. Usually when in the Gallery he still looked this way. It was who he was. It was the man she had fallen in love with. Plus, she highly suspected he had donned his outfit to drive home a point to Eric and unsettle him.

'…Many seem to be excited, but those who still support Norsefire or other such conservative groups are beginning to cause problems. The people seem to be relieved you have found some happiness in your life. Many are discussing the break-in and the pregnancy. Very few have been as negative as the creature you have just seen, but we are trying to watch it all. We are trying to see what all the people are saying. I did not want to leave till you woke, and I cannot go into the surveillance room with Eric in the Gallery. As soon as you are settled, I am going to dress and go out. I want to hear what the people are actually saying.'

She stared at him blankly, trying to absorb it all, her mind whirling about press conferences and press releases.

'Evey?'

'You smell like cheese.'

Behind the mask, V chuckled, a smile invading his face. 'Victor's dinner, my love. You know the only food our son truly likes to eat is grilled cheese sandwiches. This, I may add, is what the Inspector had as well, though for you, I have prepared something more suited to you and your condition. Something I know you will take pleasure in for you enjoyed it so when you were expecting the cub.'

Evey blinked. 'Took pleasure in?' With a frown she turned her head and watched her son peddle towards the TV room on his tricycle. 'I don't remember any real cravings except for ice cream and pickles when pregnant with Victor. Besides, I'm not hungry.'

'You must eat.'

'No. Really I can't.'

Cool leather touched the side of her face, gently turning her head away from her son. Only when V knew she was looking at him, did he speak. 'You cannot starve yourself Eve. You must feed our children, so they can grow. If you do not care for yourself, you will most certainly lose them before it is their time. Your doctor wishes you to gain weight, to have enough substance to nourish yourself and our new ones.'

'Yes,' she nodded. He was right. No matter what London or England had to say, she wanted to have these children. 'Yes, you're right. I'll eat, but only if it's something light.'

'Excellent.' V sprang to his feet and pulled open the oven door. 'For you, my love, I have something you often wish to have, something you could not get enough of when expecting Victor. While preparing it, I had to threaten to cut off the Inspector's hands to keep him from taking it, but as you do not often indulge in this, I insisted it was only for you.' With a flourish and a laugh, he placed a plate before her. 'For you, my dearest, I have a complete fry up. Eggs, sausages, mushrooms, fried tomatoes, baked beans, fried bread! The works, my love, just for you!'

Evey took one look at the dish in front of her, her nose filling with its delectable aroma, and vomited onto the floor.

**VEV**

Across town, Daniel Stanton sat in front of his television smiling, while holding a top secret report in his hands. 'So the Hammond woman is pregnant, praise be.'

Next to him, his wife raised an eyebrow in question, frowning at both her husband and their visitor. 'I don't see why you are so happy. She won't lose her post over this. Even if they bring her before the Ethics Committee, she will only be admonished. If anything, she'll become more popular in the eyes of the people. The country loves the little tramp.'

Her husband's smile broadened. 'Heather, my girl, please explain to my wife why Minister Hammond has presented us with something years of research has failed to do. Tell her why Evey Hammond 's pregnancy is serendipitous.'

Dr. Heather Mullins crossed her legs and leaned back into her chair, taking a sip of her wine. 'He's alive.' She laughed. 'Codename V is actually alive. In fact, I met him today. Thank God mother gave me grandmother's maiden name and hid me away. If they ever found out Dana Stanton, better known as Delia Surridge, was my mother and you were her brother, Uncle Daniel, they would die.'

Stanton chuckled and took a sip of his drink. 'Right so, my dear, right so.'

'Anyway,' continued Heather. 'Mother was running experiments on eugenics, which is the biological selection of the perfect human being. And, though we hate to admit it, no study of eugenics could be more prefect than Evey Hammond. She is the prefect breeder.'

Betty Stanton blinked in confusion. 'How?'

Again, Heather laughed in excitement, her eyes twinkling. 'During Codename V's time with mother, she took several sperm and DNA samples from him in her attempts to determine how, out of all her patients, he was the only one who did not die. His DNA mutated. It adjusted and became stronger from the experiments, not weaker, not like the others. As her research continued, mother became more and more convinced he was ideal for eugenics. Through him, she was certain she could create the perfect race, a super-human being impervious to disease and sickness with accelerated abilities. Even his brainwaves supersedes that of your average person.'

'I don't see how Evey Hammond fits into this,' interrupted Betty in annoyance. 'What does Evey being pregnant have to do with him? It's his DNA you want.'

'Yes,' nodded Heather, 'yes it is, but no one was ever able to carry one of his children. Mother implanted several embryos created from his sperm, but no one, _not one carrier,_ was able to last beyond two months. In fact, some of the carriers died within twenty-four hours of being exposed to his DNA. But…' she practically clapped with joy, '…but Evey admits to never using protection with him and they fuck like rabbits. All we need do is to get our hands on her and he will come running. Every time we've tried for the boy, it's failed. Now its time for her and the best part…its one of each. One boy, one girl. We will have two perfect specimens to study and when they're old enough. We can breed them.'

**VEV**

In the Gallery Evey sat in V's lounger, wrapped in a blanket, looking at the television. In her hand she held a cup of weak tea, sipping on it under the guidance of Eric Finch.

'A little more, Evey, you need to drink it up.'

She smiled at him weakly and turned her attention back to the television. She was determined to know what was happening in the world above.

'_I think everyone should have a family, and when the MP has more babies, she will be more inclined to pass family-based legislation. I don't think the identity of the father matters. Obviously, whoever he is, he does not want to be known as Mr. Hammond. I can understand that. Let them have their privacy. She deserves happiness as much as the next._'

Another person came on to the screen, this time a man of perhaps fifty.

'_Well,'_ he said, looking at the camera. _'I wonder if she will be able to properly do her job. I mean, first off she's a woman and second, she is a queer-loving, God hating little tramp.'_

Evey flinched and felt her stomach clinch. On the couch, Eric scrambled to find the remote with his broken hand.

'_As for the father,' _continued the man,_' I really wouldn't be surprised if the damned little tart didn't find some bloke to father a child so she could take the attention off her first- born. Especially since that first one happens to be the spawn of the devil.'_

The channel finally changed as Eric glanced painfully over his shoulder towards the kitchen. 'Sorry Evey,' he mumbled as he watched Victor trot across the floor towards his mother with a plate in his hand.

'Daddy says to give this to you, Mummy.' The boy held the plate out, stretching out his arms over his head. 'You're not going to get sick again, are you? Cause, if you do, can you get sick on Eric and not me?'

Evey took the plate and smiled. Neatly arranged on it were five small crackers, covered with a small amount of peanut butter. 'No darling, I think I'll be able to manage this.'

Victor smiled and climbed into her lap, settling himself and then taking a cracker.

'Why do they keep talking about us Mummy? Why is everyone so upset about the babies?'

'I don't know, Honey. I wish they would just leave us alone.'

'They're not going to, Evey, and you know it.' It was Eric who spoke as he watched Victor lick the peanut butter from the food prepared for his mother. 'You're a celebrity. The biggest and greatest this country has ever seen. Not even the return of the royal family from exile made as much news as you do. Everyone loves you.'

Turning her head, she looked at him, her eyes staring into his blackened swollen ones. He was right and she knew it. The country thought her to be as much of its savior as they did V, except right now it was hard to believe. On her lap, Victor squirmed as he dropped his cracker on the plate and reached for another one.

'Victor. Those are for your mother. Stop eating them at once.' V's voice rang out behind them, making everyone jump. In his mother's arms, the little boy froze; his tongue against the cracker in his hand. Sheepishly, he slowly returned it to the plate.

On the television, a young Italian woman bent in front of the residence and placed a large bouquet of red roses with the many others covering the steps and roadway. Instantly, she was approached by a reporter.

'_Why are you placing flowers here outside Minister Hammond's residence?'_ asked the reporter before shoving the microphone in the woman's face. _'Do you think Codename V is alive and the father of the Minister's child or do you think it is the nanny or Chief Inspector Eric Finch?'_

The woman looked startled, and then spoke slowly, uncertainty in her face.

_I'm honoring her and the remembrance of V for all he did and sacrificed for all of London & England. It's just tragic, really! Someone trying to kill her and her child. Who would want to hurt the person that has caused so many good changes for London? It's an outrage, really, and those responsible should pay for what they tried to do. As for the father of her baby, I believe whomever our minister tells us it belongs to.'_

Evey did not hear the rest of what the woman had to say. Her attention was drawn to the leather clad hands gently caressing her shoulders.

'Eve? Do you feel well enough for me to go above? If not, I will stay.'

Grasping his hand, she looked up and smiled at the man she adored. 'I'll be fine. Eric and Victor will look after me.' She knew there was a scowl behind the mask as he glanced at the policeman.

'I will not be long.' Bending down, he touched the lips of the mask to her own, grateful the Chief Inspector could not see due to the brim of his hat. With a final squeeze of her shoulders, he touched his son. 'Watch after your mother, cub.'

'Yes, Daddy.' Victor looked up and smiled at the imposing figure. 'I'll take care of Mummy for you.'

With a nod, he turned to leave.

'V?' called Evey suddenly, turning to see if he was still there.

'Yes?'

'Will you,' she looked at Eric and blushed before turning back to the father of her children, 'um, darling, will you…I mean if you have time and think of it…?'

'Yes Eve, what is it you wish me to do?'

'Will you bring me some ice cream?'

A booming chuckle rumpled up from his chest as he bowed deeply and took her hand.

'Does my lady have a preference of flavor?'

Evey bit her bottom lip as she thought.

'Chocolate!' burst out her son. 'Mummy wants chocolate.'

V's head titled as he studied his child. 'It is for your mother to decide what it is she wishes to have. If you wish for me to bring you chocolate ice cream, then I shall, but only if you are a good boy and care for your mother while I am away.'

Victor nodded. 'I will, Daddy. You can bring me ice cream. I'll take good care of Mummy and the babies.'

'Eve? Do wish to have chocolate as well?'

'Yes, um, no,' looking up, she shrugged. 'Maybe strawberry or butter pecan? Really, darling, as long as it's ice cream, I don't care.'

V nodded and started to step away.

'What about me?' grumbled Eric, 'You break my teeth and then you can't offer me any damned ice cream?'

Slowly the mask turned to look at the Irishman. 'My apologies,' came an icy voice from behind it. 'I was trying very hard to ignore your presence in my home. Do forgive me. What flavor of ice cream would _you_ like? Bourbon? Irish Whiskey perhaps?'

'Anything.'

'Anything?'

'Absolutely anything, or maybe I'll eat some of Evey's. I'm certain she'll share.'

V stiffened, 'I shall bring you your own.' Without another word and a swish of his cape, he stomped from the Gallery with a determined step.

Eric waited till he was certain V was gone before he spoke again. 'When we're married, we are not inviting him over.'

It took a moment for his words to register.

'What did you say?' asked Evey slowly; knowing she had to be mistaken and he had not just mentioned marriage to her. On her lap, Victor began to wiggle his way from her arms and dropped on the floor.

'Can I go play, Mummy?'

She nodded, dumbfounded, never taking her eyes from the Chief Inspector. 'I cannot marry you, Eric. I will not do that to you or to him.'

'Do what? Break our hearts? You're a little late on that one, Evey.' There was venom in his voice. 'No, it's not that you cannot marry me, it's you don't want to marry me. You want him. Even though he has ruined your life, you still want him.'

She shook her head, 'He has given me my life, not taken it, and yes, Eric, he is the only one I want. He is my husband, I'm sorry if that hurts you, but it's the truth.'

Shifting on the couch, the policeman looked at her with a long frown on his already sad, battered face. In his eyes, she could see anger. 'That bloody bastard has ruined your life. He has robbed you of your innocence, your career, and he's robbing you of your youth. Don't you see that? You are a mockery because of him. London hates you, Eve, all you need do is look at the television, its right there in front of you! Marry me. We'll say the babies are mine. I'll claim them and you'll be able to save your career, you'll be able to continue to fight for this country.'

'No,' Again she was shaking her head, finding it hard to believe her ears. 'I can't leave him, I won't leave him. I love him, Eric! He's the father of my children and I don't give a flip about my career. It's he and the children who matter, not me, and not this country.'

'Damn it to fuckin' hell, woman!' Finch was on his feet, looming over her, his voice growing louder and louder in anger. 'Don't you see? The only way to protect the children is for no one to know they're his. I'm willing to claim them. I'm willing to stand before to entire damn world and claim some other man's seed to save you...to save them. I love you that much Evey! Don't you see it's the only way I can save you? To make certain you and Victor have the life you deserve.'

Evey was shocked beyond words. Throwing off her blanket, she was instantly on her feet. 'If you loved me, you would want me to be happy. I don't need saving, Eric, especially by you!'

'Oh,' he roared, grabbing her arm and gripping it tightly, 'What was all of that "I want you, Eric" garbage then? The "I love you and need you" bullshit you gave me?'

Yanking her arm away, she faced him, her eyes blazing. 'I do, or rather I did. I'm not certain if I care a thing for you right now. And…and when I said that…that I loved you and wanted you…I did not mean the type of love you think. We used to be friends, you idiot. It is our friendship I loved. Platonically, I might add. It is my husband who has my passion, not you. Never will it be you!'

'Ha,' he shouted in her face, 'Then what the hell was that in my flat? There was nothing platonic about you snogging the shit out of me! Five more minutes and we would have been shagging right there in the middle of my floor.'

'It was a mistake!'

'I say it was!'

'I was going to seduce you and tell you the baby was yours. You were never to know he was alive! The other night meant nothing to me.'

'You bitch! You complete and total little bitch!' He spat.

Without thinking, without thought or hesitation, Evey slapped him. She had done it before she even knew her hand had risen. The impact knocked his head to the side, and the sound echoed throughout the Gallery.

It took every ounce of will in Chief Inspector Finch's body not to slap her back. Instead he stared at her with pure hatred. 'Like I said Eve…Bitch!' Turning, he moved in the direction he had seen V go. 'How do you get out of this hell hole? He came this way. Where is the damn door?'

Evey stood watching him, her face burning in fury.

'Mummy?' asked a small voice at her side, 'Mummy? Did Eric hurt you Mummy? I saw you hit him.'

Slowly, she looked down at her son, shame washing over her. 'Oh Victor,' she sobbed, lifting him into her arms. 'Oh my darling, you shouldn't have seen or heard any of that.'

'Mummy? Are you alright?' asked the little boy as he clung to her, 'Mummy, you're hurting me. You're holding me too tight Mummy!'

Evey heard his voice, but it was far, far away. She thought she was holding him, but she wasn't certain. He was light as a feather, making her cling to him more to feel his weight. Her head swam and her stomach lurched. Her heart was racing, beating wildly against her chest and a strange sensation was spreading throughout her body. _My blood pressure is too high_ she thought as she fell, still holding her son in her arms.

**

* * *

Author's Note**

**I would like to take a moment and thank some our fellow Fanfiction writers who have made special guest appearances in this chapter as the television interviewees. I will not tell you who said what, or in the order they appear, but I will thank again: VVeritasV, Pinkarella7, Bo-Ducky, Peachi Padwan, Noquisi Waya, and others who wish to remain anonymous. Look for these wonder writers some more as the next chapter has more "interviews." **

**Next chapter…V comes home and Victor tries to explain.**


	13. Chapter 13: Masquerade

A very huge thank you to Ducky for being a marvelous beta! I am sorry to be such a pain my feathered friend.

For Doormouse, EnigmaSphinx, and other Finchites, I hope this chapter makes you a little happier. You are just going to have to trust me, the story is not over yet. I will only promise you, I will not actually kill our boy. I like him too much for that.

Disclaimer: Own nothing, well…wait a moment, um…um…no, nothing. WAIT…Victor…I claim him, have to, he is too cute not to. I just don't own anything at all what so ever.

**

* * *

Victor EaVian **

**Chapter 13: Masquerade**

It was late when V returned home from his outing. He had expected to merely lurk in the shadows and listen to what was being said concerning Evey and the unexpected events of the day. From what he and Eric had been viewing on the television, he had also expected anger and contempt, even a sense of betrayal from the people of London. After all, they were finally figuring out they had been lied to for the last three and a half years.

He soon discovered London was proving him incorrect. Most had secretly believed he had been alive all along, and was still fighting for them. He was, for most, the crusader who represented righteousness. He held integrity in his hands, never wavering between duty and devotion. He was the one who oppressed evil and stood for virtue.

It pleased V as he moved amongst one group and then another, listening to what they had to say. Most were thrilled at the thought he was not only alive, but still with his beloved. Their romance seemed timeless and enduring. They had literally walked the test of fire and had emerged, purified and stronger than ever.

In the eyes of the people the romantic adventure had continued, becoming more grand and elaborate. They spoke of visions found only in fairy tales of clandestine meetings, daring disguises, and hot, passionate embraces. For him and his Eve, these people only believed in the "ever after."

At this V had chuckled. _They are almost correct. There have been many disguises and many passionate embraces, but no clandestine meetings. Well, not too many. I have been here in front of them the entire time, they just did not choose to look for the man, but focused only on the idea._

Only a few times, as he made his way to Dominic to develop a plan of strategy for the coming events, did V encounter negative attitudes and harsh remarks. These people, the ones who spat when they spoke his name and belittled and cursed Evey…these people were the ones who had supported Norsefire and wanted its return. Luckily, V thought, they held no credibility, and therefore were not worth his time to consider.

After a brief conversation with Dominic, the collecting of a small valise of clothing for Eric Finch, and a quick stop to purchase various flavors of ice cream, V headed home, stopping only long enough to pull away the latex mask, which was irritating the sensitive remains of his face, and to don his Guy Fawkes visage and his wig. Stepping into his home, he was greeted with a sight he was not quite expecting. Instead of finding Evey wrapped in a blanket in his chair and the Chief Inspector on the couch in front of the television, he only found his son sitting with his back against the sofa with his knees drawn up under his chin.

Taking off his coat, V set down the parcels held in his hand and studied his child, wondering how the large purple bruise had developed on the boy's forehead.

'Victor,' he asked gently, kneeling in front of his son. 'Did you ride your tricycle into the side of the piano again?' Reaching out, he gently pushed Victor's hair off his forehead to get a better look at the bruise.

Mournful eyes glanced up into his before quickly looking away.

'Victor?' asked V again. Laying a finger under the little boy's chin, he gently lifted his son's face to look at the mask.

'No,' came a gloomy reply as tears filled Victor's eyes.

V's head tilted and he cupped his son's cheek tenderly wiping away the tears with his thumb. When he spoke, he kept his voice quiet and smoothing least he upset his son further. 'No, my cub, as in, "No, Daddy, I did not ride my tricycle into the side of the piano," or no as in "No, Daddy, I am not going to answer you"?'

The little boy shrugged and pulled his knees tighter against his body.

Behind his mask, V frowned. This was not like his son. Victor was far too hyper to sit sullen and quiet. Something must have occurred while he was away. Still kneeling, he studied his child carefully, taking in every nuance concerning his character. 'Does your head pain you?'

Victor nodded and sniffed loudly.

'Can you show me where you have discomfort?'

Again the boy nodded and pointed a little figure to the bruise.

V could not stop himself from chuckling. 'Yes son, I have no doubt a bruise such as that one is uncomfortable, but I need to know if the rest of your head is hurting. Do you have a headache?'

'No.'

V nodded. 'Is your vision blurry? Can you see well?'

Victor looked at him and blinked. 'What does that mean?'

'It means does everything you see look fuzzy?'

'No,' the boy shook his head and then frowned, lowering his eyes to the floor. 'Daddy?' he asked quietly.

'Yes, my cub?'

'What does bitch mean?'

V blinked, a little startled at the question. Behind his mask, his eyes narrowed as he cast his gaze around the room. He had taken in Evey's absence without a thought, but the missing policeman was now bothering him.

'Cub,' he asked slowly, quietly, with a hint of malice as he rose to his feet. 'Where is the Chief Inspector?'

Victor looked up, his large brown eyes uncertain and confused. 'In bed with Mummy.'

**VEV**

For once in his life, Eric Finch could admit he felt like a complete and total brainless fool. _I am an idiot_, he told himself over and over again. _A complete and total idiot. I must be the most gullible human being to draw breath, but heaven help me, I still love her._

He looked at the woman propped against the headboard of the large four-poster bed amongst a sea of pillows and sighed. _Yes, a fool. No matter what she has done or what she will do, I will always forgive her…now if she will just forgive me._

'Evey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said.'

Evey shifted, pulling the duvet closer around her as she sadly looked at him, the movement knocking away the damp cloth he had placed on her forehead. Reaching out, Eric gently touched her face before retrieving the fabric and placing it on his knee. How long he had been sitting there, watching her, he was uncertain. All he knew was he loved her, and because of him and his temper, Victor had been injured and Evey could have lost her unborn children.

Reaching out, he grabbed the hand lying on top of the covers and brought it to his swollen, cracked lips. 'I'm so sorry. Forgive me. _Please_.' He had debated calling an ambulance or trying to drag her to the surface, but he had no clue how to get out of the Gallery, or if there was even a telephone. He had tried to ask Victor, but between sobbing tears and angry accusations of hurting his mother, the little boy was not willing to say. At last, after several seconds of pure terror Evey had come around, lightheaded and weak. Instantly, ignoring his own pain of cracked and broken bones, he and Victor had helped her back to her bedroom, tucking her into bed.

Once he had assured himself Evey was going to be fine, Eric had tended to the child, who wanted to be left alone, finding ice and placing it on his forehead. After satisfying herself her son had no life-threatening injuries, Evey had allowed Victor to leave the elaborate bedroom with elegant furniture and priceless artwork to pursue his own endeavors. He could wait for his father as he wished, but only with the promise he would stay out of trouble and report back to her soon. Once Victor had kissed his mother and left the room, Eric Finch had settled himself, preparing himself to sit vigil until V's return as well.

Absently, he stroked Evey's palm with the thumb of his good hand, not wanting to meet her gaze, which was boring into him.

'It's me who is sorry Eric.' Her voice was quiet and filled with emotion. 'We should have never lied to you. We…_I _should have never tried to use you in such a horrible way. I have always known you cared about me, and I was going to use it against you. I just kept thinking about what will happen to V and to Victor if the people discover the truth. I thought if you believed the baby was yours, then I could keep them safe. You are right to hate me, I am certain all of London hates me. Right now, I hate me.'

Without looking up, he nodded. Why he was not certain. Should she apologize for hurting him, for lying to him? Yes, he supposed she should. Did mere words take away his pain? _No, never,_ he told himself, _never._

'I loved you Evey.'

'I know.' Her voice was no more than a whisper.

Again he nodded, wincing at the pain shooting through his broken face. He didn't want to look at her. He really didn't even want to speak to her. All he wanted to get out of the museum she called a home and to crawl into a large bottle of whiskey.

How long they sat there quietly, neither speaking, Eric did not know. All he knew were unspoken words and feelings hung over them like a shroud. When at last it became too much, the silence too oppressing, it surprised him to hear Evey speak again.

'I have done terrible things Eric and I know you can never forgive me for them. I know they were cruel and despicable, but know I love you. I really do, it's just that…' she was silent for a moment, making him look up at her in curiosity, '…it's just that…I love you as a friend. A very, very good friend. I know that hurts you. I know you wanted more from me, but…well…I know this is not going to be a comfort to you, but I have to tell you. I must.'

She smiled weakly and gripped his hand tighter. 'If V had died and Victor and I were on our own, I would have probably agreed to marry you. Probably as in maybe, perhaps, possibly… to be honest, I just don't know what I would do. And no, before you say anything, I would not have done it out of pity or desperation or to give my son a father or anything thing of that sort. I would have done it because, Eric Finch, you are a good man. You are one of the noblest men I know and I actually do love you. It is not the love I have for V, nor is it the fervor I share with him, but it is something else, and it is just as deep. I cannot imagine my life without you in it. I don't want a life without you in it. You, Eric, are someone I need. You keep me honest.'

Pulling her hand away, Evey reached up and touched his cheek.

'I cannot be with you Eric, but you will always be in my heart and I hate myself for what I have done to you. I was so afraid of what would happen, and of what it would mean for my family, I lied to you. I was also so afraid of losing you, of losing your friendship, that I lied to you again to try to keep you. I know that doesn't make sense, and it seems totally ridiculous, but it is the truth. I know not a word of it seems like it fits together, but it does in a strange, messed up way. I love you, but…I love him more. I would die for him and for my children. I would lie, cheat, kill and even destroy a decent and good man for them. I lied to you, Eric and it was wrong. Forgive me, _please_. Understand why I did as I did and forgive me.'

Reaching up, he laid his hand across hers, squeezing it lightly as he pulled it back to the top of the duvet. Try as he may, he could not force himself to look at her. His focus remained on their hands clasp together.

'I didn't think I could love anyone anymore, Evey. It's been a long time for me, and I have been alone for, well, lets just say for even longer. You see, even before Judith died I was by myself. I wish I could say I had the marriage you have, the love, the…passion, but I didn't. She married me because I got her pregnant and we were both so young and Catholic, so, well, we thought we had to. Peter was born and then by the time we had Mary, we just knew. We knew we didn't belong together. We were just making each other miserable. By then, there were the children to consider and divorce was not an option. I would work later to get away from her, and then she got sick. It was only after she died I realized I really had loved her, I just didn't want to be married to her.'

Taking a deep breath, he frowned, a faraway, pensive expression in his eyes.

'It was me who ruined the marriage. I know that now. I cheated on her, Evey. I cheated several times and a day has not gone by when I haven't regretted it. She knew about it, of course. It seems like you women always know when your husbands cheat, but I've learned a lot over these years of being alone. I would have never been able to cheat on you. _Never._ I know some would believe that impossible. If you cheat on one, you will certainly cheat on the next. I couldn't have, not with you. I would have worshiped you.'

Rising from the chair, he moved to the side of the bed, settling himself next to her so he could look into her face. Tears were running down both their faces. 'You are so beautiful.'

'Eric.'

'No.' Holding up a hand, he stopped her. 'Let me finish.'

'You see, Evey, I understand how much he must love you. I've seen it in his eyes. No mask can hide that. The other night, when I came to the house and found him there, I knew I had lost you. Not that I've ever had you. It's always been him and I have known that, I just didn't want to acknowledge it. It's like losing Judith and the children again. You were my chance to make things right with the past and to have a future. You were my last chance Evey. I know how you feel about him. I can see it in your eyes just as much as I see it in his. There is something there which is stronger than a mere love affair. You two are a part of one another. You need the other to survive and nothing…and I mean nothing, not even your children, will be able to stand between you. Without him, you would die. If friendship is all I get…if I am to be alone forever…then it is what I guess I deserve for throwing away happiness when I had it.'

He smiled weakly.

'I will never stop wanting you or loving you, but I am not certain that I can forgive you. I would be lying if I said I didn't feel as if you have ripped my heart out. I will respect you, but I don't know if I can be your friend anymore. You're right when you said if I truly love you I would want you to be happy, and I do, Evey. Oh, God, I do.'

'Eric.' A heart wrenching sob broke from Evey as she clutched at his hand, her other hand touching his face. 'Oh God Eric, I am sorry, I am so very sorry, I didn't know. I should have told you all along. I should have trusted you. Oh Eric, I am sorry. Please, forgive me. Please.'

'I do, and I don't. I understand Evey.' There were tears in his blackened and swollen eyes as he bent, slowly and carefully, mindful of his ribs, to kiss her delicately on the cheek. 'You cannot live without him. I understand.'

Pulling away from her, Eric Finch glanced over his shoulder.

'He's going to kill me. He has to. I know because I want to kill him. I want to rip him to pieces. If our places were reversed, I don't know how I would have stood the situation for as long as he has.' With an effort, Eric stilled the emotions raging through him. Before he does, Evey, before he kills me, I want you to know how much I love you. I'm letting you go. I want you to be happy. I love you enough to let you go. Goodbye, my dearest girl, goodbye.'

'Eric no. He won't kill you. I won't let him. Eric, please! _I need you_. Understand, I need you. Please.'

Sitting up, he wiped tears from his eyes with the back of his bandaged hand, before rising and slowly turning to face the extremely angry figure standing in doorway.

**VEV**

It was his intention to kill Eric Finch. There had been no doubt in his mind he would, but hearing what the man had to say, and knowing how he had always felt towards Evey, stayed V's hand. Without a word, he turned and walked back into the main area of the Gallery, leaving a bewildered Finch behind.

For several minutes all he could do was stand, thinking, contemplating. What if Evey had chosen Finch instead of him? Would his feelings of betrayal or reactions have been much different from the Irishman's? His first thought upon hearing of the occurrences in Gallery since his departure was to rip the Chief Inspector limb from limb. To drag him into one of the cells on the levels below and systematically peel his flesh from his bones, but…he couldn't. Eric Finch loved Evey Hammond. He loved her almost as much as V did himself, and that was something V understood. If Evey had picked Eric instead of himself, how well would he had coped seeing her happy, healthy, and pregnant with Eric's children?

The very thought of it shook him from head to toe. If the tables were reversed, if she had chosen Eric, it would have driven him even further into the dark madness in which had lived for so long. He would have perished.

'Daddy?'

'Daddy?'

V felt a tug on the thigh of his trousers. Looking down he looked into his wife's large brown eyes set in a face which, at one time, was similar to his own.

'Cub.' He found his voice was hoarse as he tried to speak.

'I'm sorry, Daddy.'

Reaching down, V lifted his son into his arms and touched the lips of the mask to the boy's forehead. 'There is nothing for you to be sorry for.'

'Mummy and Eric, Daddy. They yelled at each other.'

'Your mother and her friend needed to get it out of their systems. Sometimes grown ups need to become angry with one another. They need to reveal their true feelings.'

The boy looked at him, confusion in his eyes. 'But I said I would take care of Mummy for you and I didn't. She and Eric got mad at each other.'

'Yes, cub, but it is not your fault. You must not think it is.'

The little boy shook his head even more confused than he was before. Wrapping his arms around his father's neck he yawned loudly. 'I want to go night-night Daddy. I'm sleepy. Can I go night-night?'

Caressing his son, V carried him to the television room where he had left his parcels. 'Would you like your ice cream before I put you to bed? I have brought you chocolate, as you asked.' Picking up the bag, he headed towards the kitchen with the child still in his arms.

'No,' Victor shook his head and laid it on his father's shoulder. 'I didn't take care of Mummy. I don't deserve ice cream.'

Behind his mask, V gave a weak smile as love for his son swelled in his heart. 'Victor, my darling little boy, you may have ice cream if you wish it. You took care of Mummy as best as a little boy could.'

'No,' again Victor shook his head, snuggling deeper against his father's shoulder, 'I want to go night-night. I'm sleepy Daddy.'

With a nod, V placed the ice cream in the freezer, and then turned to carry his son to his room.

**VEV**

Eric Finch emerged slowly from Evey's bedroom, feeling as if the weight of the world was resting upon his shoulders. In many ways, he was still heartbroken, but in many others he had reconciled himself with his feelings. He was no longer angry with Evey or with V. He knew they were merely trying to protect their family, but it hurt all the same. Evey had not trusted him, even though he had never given her reason not to. They had, however, come to a small amount of understanding and a tentative peace was between them.

_In time,_ thought Eric as he gazed around the Gallery looking for V and/or Victor, _in time we will get past this. I will always love her, and who knows, maybe I can win her away from him._

With a frown his eyes scanned the TV room. 'Victor? Son, where are you?'

Turning on his heel he slowly moved to the kitchen, the art gallery and the main area around the Gallery. 'Victor?'

As worry started touching his senses, Eric contemplated going back to Evey and announcing her son was gone, but no…_His father was here. I thought he was going to kill me, but he didn't. Maybe Victor went with V, or maybe he is hiding._

Standing in the middle of the Gallery, Eric turned slowly, looking for any door or hallway he had not previously spied. He had been basically in the main area since his arrival, but there were several doors which had remained closed to him. He had seen Victor disappear to retrieve his tricycle so he had to have a bedroom somewhere.

'Is that where you are lad? Does one of these doors lead to your room?'

Feeling brave, Eric started opening doors and peering inside.

**VEV**

After helping his son brush his teeth and change into his pajamas, V had tucked the little boy into his bed and then settled down next to him with a book in hand. It was a tradition to read a chapter before turning out the lights to go to sleep, and on this particular night, V thought they might manage more than one. In fact, the idea of just staying with his son had crossed his mind. He really did not want to have to listen to or deal with Eric Finch, and if he went to Evey, he would most definitely have to hear about him.

No, spending some time reading and talking to his son sounded much better. The last couple of days had been hard on everyone, especially for the little boy. In V's opinion, Victor could very much benefit from some father-son time. Draping his arm around his son, he pulled him close so the little boy could lay his head upon his shoulder to better see the pages of their book.

'Are you ready to continue with our adventure, cub?'

'Yes Daddy.' Snuggling close into his father's side, he looked up with an adoring expression. 'Are you going to make faces and use different voices tonight?

V chuckled and opened their book. 'Don't I always?'

Victor nodded. 'You've got your mask on Daddy. You've got to take it off so you can make faces.'

'Ah, yes…I almost forgot.' Reaching up, he removed his mask and laid it on the bed. Instantly Victor reached for it, slipping it onto his own face.

'Look Daddy, I'm you. I'm Guy Fawkes.'

V laughed. 'You are?'

The mask nodded.

'Hmmm,' responded V looking his son up and down, 'I believe I have shrunk, then. In fact, I know I have. Yes, yes, I have gotten smaller. Tell me sir, how tall are you now?'

Victor giggled. 'I am a giant among men.'

'Are you?'

Again, the mask nodded. 'I am.'

'Yes, I can see you are,' mused V, grinning. 'Are you well today? Is there anything you would like to discuss? Are there things which may be bothering a certain person you may know named Victor?'

For a moment a little hand strummed its fingers on the side of the grinning face. 'Yes,' answered mask, 'yes there are.'

'Ah, I thought as much. So tell me sir, what may be bothering Victor Hammond?'

'His mummy and daddy. That one is obvious,' answered the mask. 'My mummy and daddy had been fighting a lot and Victor does not like it when they are mad at each other. He doesn't like Eric in his house either. Eric makes Mummy upset and caused her to cry. Eric and Daddy got into a fight and that hurt Mummy too.'

V nodded, listening carefully. 'Daddy is very sorry about these events cub. He did not choose for you to see or hear them. He understands they have upset you and does not want you to believe you are to blame for them. They are things which, unfortunately, have occurred and cannot be undone.' He hesitated, caressing his son. 'Are there other things which have upset Victor?'

Again the masked nodded. 'His brother and sister.'

'That is understandable. I take it Victor is uncertain about them or is it he does not want them? He wishes to remain an only child?'

'No.' Reaching up Victor raised the mask to the top of his head. 'I don't mind them. I just don't want them in my room. I won't have to share with them will I? They aren't going to take my room are they? This was Mummy's room and now its mine. Mummy gave it to me like you gave it to Mummy when she came to live with you.'

V grinned. 'No cub, we will have to make another room for them. We shall have to do some rearranging and maybe open another section on this level to accommodate our growing family. You need not fear someone taking your room from you.'

With a pleased look, Victor lowered the mask. 'Read now, Daddy. I want to know what happens in our book. I am tired of everything else.'

Just as he was turning his attention to the page which had been marked, the door to Victor's room opened. Expecting to see Evey, both father and son looked up at the figure in the doorway.

It was hard to determine who was more surprised; V, for seeing Eric Finch standing in the doorway to his son's room or Eric for seeing an unmasked V. For a moment both stared at the other, Eric's mouth dropping open.

'I…I…I…I…' Eric gulped, 'I was looking for Victor. I wanted to make certain he was alright. Evey asked me to check on him.' Try as he may, he could not tear his eyes away from V's scared and ruined face. After a moment, the befuddled policeman's gaze passed from the eerily disfigured face of V to the equally disconcerting sight of Victor donning his father's grinning mask.

'I am going night-night Eric," the child remarked innocently, seemingly unaware of the tense situation that was developing. "Daddy is going to read.' Victor's head and the mask tilted, considering him.

'Yes.' The Irishman nodded, only vaguely aware the little boy had spoken. 'Yes, I can see that.'

V sat with forced calm, studying the shocked policeman. It was obvious from the expression in his ice blue eyes that murderous thoughts were running through his head.

'Do you wish to listen as well?' he asked in a measured, even tone which sent a frisson of terror down the Irishman's spine. V was clearly not making an offer.

'No…no thank you.' Try as he may, he could not pull his eyes away. His mind went blank, except for Evey and her words of devotion for the remains of a man sitting before him.

For a moment longer Eric stood in stunned silence; then the sound of slowly crumpling paper filled the room. Forcing his eyes down to the sound, the policeman saw V's hands had instinctively curled into fists as he still held the book open.

'Daddy' said Victor worriedly, 'be careful with our book. You are making it rumple-ly.'

With a tilt of his head, V broke his glare and looked to the page in the book, removing its bookmark. 'Yes cub, so I have. Not a nice thing for a daddy to do, is it?' Purposely not looking up at the inspector, silently dismissing him, V spoke to again. 'If you will excuse us then please, Eric. I shall join you in a short amount of time. I promised my son we would finish this chapter and he has, I am sure you would agree, seen enough violence for one day.'

Dumbfounded, the Chief Inspector backed slowly away from the room, closing the door as he did so. In a state of shock, he turned slowly and made his way back to the television room, trying to comprehend and digest the image he had just seen.

**VEV**

Eric Finch sat staring at the television, not even paying attention to what was on the screen. He only knew V, sans mask, was not an image he would soon be rid of. What he had expected lay under the mask, he wasn't certain. He had seen V as Rookwood, he had seen him as Winters and Sebastian Hallows. Thinking back on it, he had probably seen him as other people as well and he knew about Larkhill and the experiments. He had known V had been badly burned. Evey had told him that, but he had never really thought how badly. He had not thought that under all the disguises V would look like…well…

Eric flinched, trying to push the image away. He didn't know if he should be horrified or in awe. The burns would have been excruciatingly painful. The shock alone should have killed him, but to recover? To do what V could do, to be loved by someone like Evey…Evey? Eric's mind instantly went to Evey.

Evey loved this man. She loved him madly, with every fiber of her being. She touched, caressed, kissed and made love to… Eric shook his head violently. He _had _to clear away the image.

'God I need a drink.' He spoke aloud, staring again at the television, trying to focus on something else, anything else.

On the television before him two politicians were arguing over Evey.

_"Frankly, I have nothing against women in politics, but this woman has to choose. How can she run the country and a household all by herself?" _asked a rather stern looking woman with an odd shade of hair.

"_No..."_ quickly replied the other female politician from Evey's own party. _'She should be left alone to nurse her unborn child. She can still run an office. Pregnancy doesn't equal a disability, does it?'_

The first woman huffed in disagreement. _'If she knows who the father is, she should tell us. As Minister, she is a role model to a great many young people.'_

'_She doesn't have any obligation, though. It's her choice at the end of the day whether she tells us or not. If she doesn't want to announce who the father is, she shouldn't have to. She's standing up for women's right to choose,' _replied the other indignantly.

'_What kind of example is she setting with her current situation? IF the minister knows who the child's father is, and that's a huge IF, 'cause, in my opinion, she's a slut for having a child out of wedlock."_

When V returned from Victor's bedroom, he carried in his arms a pillow, sheets, and blankets. Silently, he entered the television room and stood looking at two political figures arguing.

'_How draconian,_'stormed the woman he had once met with Evey at a party dinner.

_"In my opinion, she's behaving like a woman of... questionable repute,' _over cut the other.

'_She represents the woman of our time 2027 not the maids of 1827. The minister represents a new society, a strong female leader with a strong mind. She has the right to choose whether or not to disclose his identity of her lover. It is her choice and she should not be swayed by the masses.'_

Turning his attention away, he lay the bedding next to haggard looking policeman. 'I believe this may come into use. We could offer a real room up in Evey's flat, but I am afraid someone may discover you there, and it would cause more problems.'

'Here is fine.' He glanced up at the mask and then quickly away.

'It is a face only my Eve could love, Eric.' V's voice was drool and definite as he spoke, almost daring the policeman to react.

With a start, Eric glared up at the man before him. 'I wasn't thinking that.'

'You were. You have been sitting there wondering how Evey allows me to touch her… to love her and create children with her, looking as I do.'

Eric could not answer.

Without hesitation, V continued, his anger at the previous intrusion to his privacy palpable . 'Evey is an extraordinary woman, Eric. She does not see my scars or my madness. She sees only the man she loves and she touches his flesh as if it were perfect and without blemish. Most, as you are now, would be appalled by what lies underneath my masks. They would scream and run in terror or be repulsed by the sight they beheld. We did not tell you of my survival because there was no easy way to state it. I was believed to be dead, and I wished it to remain that way. As long as I was dead, then Evey and our son could walk in the light and stay away from the darkness. The people see me as their hero as long as I wear a mask. If they saw the man and not the ideal, well, then, you know how they would react for you, yourself, have thought the same as would they now you know the truth.'

Eric nodded reluctantly. He knew. He knew if people saw V without the mask, they would never believe him to be their savior. _He_ was having a hard time believing V to the savior of England, and the merging the ideal with the man. 'Is all of you… I mean how much…'

'My entire body. Some areas were more severely burned than others. My face for instance.' He held up his glove covered hands. 'No one ever seems to notice Sebastian continuously wears gloves.'

Before he could stop himself, the Irishman's eyes flickered to the other man's crotch and then quickly looked away.

'Yes, Eric, there too,' V replied grimly. 'My _entire _body. It is a miracle Eve and I have managed to conceive our children, but indeed we have. I may have been burned, but I have never disappointed my beloved.'

The Chief Inspector flinched at the image which shot through his mind.

With a chuckle V turned back to the television and smiled behind his mask. _Yes Eric, this is a conversation which will hold you at a distance. You will not want to touch her now. You will not want her because she has been with me. You have seen for yourself what my Evey loves and you are repulsed at the images it creating. I have won Eric, I have won._

On the television, the debate continued between the two politicians.

'_New times and new society, perhaps, but that new society is still based on much of the moral values of old values such as respecting family and being sexually responsible.'_

'_If we cling to the edifice of a decadent past, we shall never move forward...'_

'I hope Eve never has to debate these two. They seem very intense.' Without waiting for a reply, he moved across the room and dimmed the lights.

'Goodnight, Eric. I hope you have pleasant dreams.'

**VEV**

Entering his bedroom, V was dismayed not to find Evey there. He knew she was not in the Gallery, or at least the main part of it, and he did not want to go back and ask Eric if she had mentioned to him where she was going.

Leaving his bedroom, V made his way straight to the lift.

_She must have run off to where she always goes when she is upset._ He told himself. _Her conversation with Finch and the events of the last several days have taken their toll. She is above, collecting herself._

When the doors to the lift opened, V stepped out into the crisp night air and let his eyes fall onto the image of Evey. Wordlessly, he moved to stand behind her.

'The city is beautiful, isn't it?' She did not turn around as she spoke, but remained standing, leaning against the railing of the rooftop.

'It is.' V remained where he was, watching her.

'Sometimes I wonder if the people…if the city, is aware of all the scarifies which are made to guarantee its continuation.'

'It is unlikely. People only see the events which have occurred. They do not see what it took for them to come to fruition.'

Evey nodded. 'No, that would be too real for them. It would be too much of an acknowledgement of their own responsibilities in the actions of society. They would have to admit their limitations and weaknesses.

V tilted his head. 'They would.'

'Eric saw your face.' It was a statement of fact, said without hesitation.

'He did.'

'Did you kill him?'

'No.'

At this news, a part of Evey seemed to crumple. Her body slacked and leaned more heavily against the rail. 'I was afraid you would.' Her voice was a whisper, choked with emotion.

V had to turn away. He could not allow himself to see the relief she was exhibiting. 'There is still time to disembowel him. The night is still young. Perhaps I could drag him to the cells and peel his flesh from his bones.'

'V!' Evey turned, anger sweeping across her face. 'Don't, please.'

'And why shouldn't I Eve?' This time it was V's turn to be angry, but still he did not face her. 'Why shouldn't I rid myself of the pestilence which jeopardizes my home and my happiness? Why should I not destroy it before it destroys all I have fought for…what I willed myself to live for.'

'You shouldn't do it because I am asking you not to.' All anger was gone from Evey's voice. All which was left was raw emotion.

'Because you love him?'

'Yes.'

V's fists clenched.

'Darling, don't.'

In a blur of black V turned, towering over her. 'Don't what Evey? Don't hate him? Don't kill him? Don't envy him? Don't be angry? Tell me, my love, what is it you do not want me to do? Love you? I do. Want you? I will always want you. Don't kill for you? I have several times already, so what is it you want?'

Unconsciously her hand went to her stomach as she stared up into his mask.

'I don't want you to do anything, but I want you to do everything as well. I don't want you to hurt. I don't want our son to hurt. I don't want Eric to hurt. Hell V, I don't want London to hurt, but it does. I don't want the responsibilities you and your vendetta forced on me. I don't want to be the one person in all of England the people look to. I don't…I don't…'

'You don't want our children,' finished V sadly.

'No!' Evey looked at him sharply, daring in her eyes. 'No, I do want them. That is all I want. I want you and Victor and our babies and I want to be left alone. I am so tired V, so very, very tired of all the responsibility.' Turning from him she leaned again against the railing.

'Before the fifth all those years ago, life was so much easier. All I had to do was wait for you to come home.' She smiled at the remembrance. 'There were no responsibilities, no Eric, no…nothing. You would come through that doorway and I would be on you in a second. How many times have we made love in that doorway V? Up against the Wurlitzer or on the piano? How many times do we do that now?'

'We have a child now Evey. We can only do those things when he is not awake to witness them.'

'I know. That is not what I was saying. I miss my innocence. The person I was would never have thought of using Eric the way I did. The person before would never have hurt you as I have.'

V's head tilted. 'You are stronger now Eve. You know the world can be harsh and cruel. You can no longer hide from that.'

'But I can protect my children from that.'

He considered her words.

'I do not understand Eve.'

She turned and looked at him. 'You asked if you shouldn't envy him. Why would you envy Eric?'

V's back grew a little straighter as he considered her words.

'Answer me, my darling. Why would you envy Eric?'

He did not answer.

'V?'

'What do you wish to hear?'

'The truth.'

'Ah, the truth.' He nodded and looked out over the city. 'The truth is Eric does not have to wear a disguise. He does not have to worry if anyone sees who he truly is. He can stand with you in the light and the visage people see is without illusion. He can be there for you in any situation. He does not have to hide in shadows waiting for your return and could claim his children without hesitation or fear. That is the truth of the matter Evey. I envy him because there is never an issue which prevents him to stand by your side.'

Feeling a little shocked, Evey reached for him arm, clutching it, turning him towards her. 'And it is not an issue for you either. In the morning I have arranged a press conference. Come with me, stand with me as yourself. Let me tell you're alive. Let me tell the world you are the only man I have ever truly loved and I happily carrying your children. Please my darling, let these secrets end.'

Reaching up, he cupped her face. 'They will not accept me Eve. The do not want their hero to be the charred remains of a man. They only wish to retain the idea.'

'No,' she shook her head. 'No, that is not true.'

'You did not see Eric's expression when he saw my face.'

'No, I was standing in the gallery. I was coming to tuck Victor in and stopped when I realized what had happened.'

'He was appalled Eve. You could see the revulsion in his eyes. When I took him his bedding, you could see he had been thinking of you. He does not understand how you have allowed me to touch you.'

'Touch me?' Her hand went to his heart, feeling it beat rapidly against her palm. 'You are the only man I _want_ to touch me. Why would Eric's or anyone else's opinion matter what you look like. You are the man I love. You are the man I would die for.'

Wrapping his arms around her, V pulled her close. 'It matters _Minister_ Hammond, because you are the face of the people. You are the one who represents their freedom. You, my dearest, pulled the lever. You blew up the building. You, my love, are the one who gave them their hope back, and you have been there for them. You live a public life and must deal with their opinions.'

'What about us V?' Evey buried herself in his embrace, holding him tightly. 'What about our children? What about you? Everything which has been done was to protect you, to protect our son. Can they not know you have been there for me?'

'I do not know Eve, I truly do not know.'

**VEV**

'I need twenty-four hours. Long enough to make a few changes in my facilities.' Heather Mullins looked up at her uncle, before glancing back at the papers before her. 'Evey will have to be first. We cannot risk taking him or the boy. The stress would certainly cause her to miscarry. In fact, the sooner we can get our hands on her the better.'

'There will be a press conference tomorrow. Hammond is too savvy not to have one. She will have to come out of hiding for that.'

'Yes,' Heather nodded, 'tomorrow would be fine. Excellent in fact. The sooner I have her where I can run test and monitor the fetuses, the happier I will be. She will have to be sedated immediately. If she struggles or tries to escape, there could be problems.'

Daniel Stanton nodded in agreement and then turned to the man sitting next to him. 'Richard?'

Minister Richard Carson inclined his head in agreement. 'There must not be any guns involved, we cannot risk harming the infants. In the confusion, someone could miss and strike the carrier. She could be killed or could abort.'

Around the table, others indicated their agreement.

'What about him?' asked Heather. 'He is certain to be there. He is always there, watching her. If there were to be a fight…'

Daniel Stanton smiled. 'Don't worry my dear. There are ways to stop the man, and I promise you, not a bullet will be fired.'

Around the table, the members of the new Norsefire party began to finalize their plans.

**

* * *

Author's Note **

**A very special thank you to the guest appearances of Peachi Padwan and Boducky as our dueling politicians on television. I will let you, the readers, try to determine who is who.**

**Also, I would love some feed back…please, a review would be grand. I know several of you have taken issue over Eric, but hopefully this chapter turned that tide a little. You will have to let me know. **


	14. Chapter 14: Paddington

Sorry this took so long. End of semester and real life and all that. Anyway, hope you enjoy it.

Port-of-Seas…thank you, this one is for you, and for the Doormouse.

Ducky…my brilliant Beta…thank you!

**Disclaimer:** Oh how I wish I did, but alas, I do not own anything to do with V for Vendetta. Not my creation as all…with the exception of Victor. I claim him, but never for profit.

**

* * *

Victor Ea Vian**

**Chapter 14: Paddington**

Evey stood at the sink of the small kitchenette of the Shadow Gallery staring aimlessly at the last dregs of her tea, her thoughts a jumble of the last preceding days.

Sometime in evening the night before, after she and V had returned from the roof, checked on their son and retired to bed, she had reached for her lover. She had needed to feel his warmth and his love, but much to her surprise, he had refused her. He had denied her, proclaiming he feared she had experienced too much stress during the course of the day and he did not want to bring harm to either her or to their unborn children. Instead of making love as she wanted, he had held her tightly in his arms, showering her with tender words and loving kisses until she had fallen into a deep, sound sleep.

It was only when he was showering early in the morning she had approached him again. This time, after much manipulation and persistence on her part, he had relented and taken her. Their joining had been slow and gentle, proclaiming in it the deep adoration and dedication each held for the other.

_Little does he know, _thought Evey as she reached for the faucet and watched the dregs of her tea wash down the drain, _he has given me the strength to lie once more to this country and to protect my family._

She sighed as she heard the faint sound of the chiming of the clock in her lover's study. It was almost time, time for her to face the press and watch the end of her career and possibly the end of V's dream for a better England.

'Are you ready my dearest?' he asked. She did not know he had moved behind her, and was watching her carefully.

'As ready as I will ever be.'

He smiled, causing the latex of his mask to crinkle at the corners of his eyes. 'I shall be there, my love. I will not send you to face the demons alone.' Turning, she allowed him to wrap her in his arms and rest his head atop of hers. 'You can do this, my darling. You have faced much worse before.'

'I know.' Again she sighed and squeezed his arm reassuringly. 'I am just a little tired and nervous. That's all. I think the hormones from the babies are already kicking in. Remember how it was with Victor?'

A chuckle sounded deep within his chest. 'I do. I swear there were times I wished to return to the coma. A sweet oblivion away from the magnitude of the manic and melancholy moods manifested by my magnificent mother-to-be.'

Frowning wearily, Evey turned to touch his cheek and kiss him. 'You're alliterating darling. Please don't. Not today. I need you calm and focused today. I need you to stay sane. No killings, no beatings, no quoting, no alliterating, no insanity. _I need you with me.'_

'And I will be.' Dipping down his head, he kissed her lips gently, 'I was merely pointing out how horrifyingly hormonal you can be when you are pregnant. If I had been able, I would have gladly thrown myself in front of any remaining Fingerman who would have been willing to off me then and there.'

'Certainly I wasn't that bad?'

'Oh, my precious love. Trust me, you were.'

Evey grinned playfully, attempting to set aside her fears. 'If I were that difficult to live with, my love, why did you knock me up again?'

'Oh,' His lips found the sensitive area below her ear and began moving down her throat. 'I couldn't resist myself.'

'Obviously. Hmmm…oooh, darling. Keep doing that and I won't be able to resist myself.'

'Promises, promises.'

Turning her head, she caught his lips with hers, kissing him passionately as a deeply embarrassed Eric Finch, who had been lingering behind them, cleared his throat in embarrassment.

'Hate to interrupt, especially since you are going to be shagging at any moment on the table, but do you think one of you could show me how to get out of here? Maybe let me use a phone or a mobile or something? Anything, as long as you let me _go _and I don't have to witness this.'

Releasing Evey with reluctance, V turned to his houseguest. 'Gladly Eric. In fact, I have already spoken to Inspector Stone and I am to deliver you to him quite soon.'

'Thank God.'

Raising an eyebrow, Evey glared at her houseguest in a teasing manner. 'Are you saying you did not enjoy your stay with us Eric?'

The Irishman frowned, tilting his head as he considered his hostesses' question. 'Do you want an honest answer?'

'Not really.'

'Good. In that case it was splendid. An experience like no other. In fact, I definitely see why Victor acts the way he does. Why he is a little…off.'

'And what is _that_ supposed to mean?' scowled V, his eyes narrowing in anger.

The policeman nodded to the child who had silently entered the room and was standing, looking up at his parents, holding one shoe in his hand.

'Mummy. Daddy. I need help,' he declared.

'Oh honey, look at you. I just dressed you.' There was exasperation in Evey's voice as she kneeled in front of her son. 'What happened to your clothing? Why are you nude?

The little boy shrugged. 'I didn't like them.'

Shaking his head in dismay, V lifted his son into his arms. 'You must wear clothing and look nice today, my cub. Your mother is giving an important speech and I do not want London to think we have a disheveled child.'

'I'm not dis-hev-lid. I'm Victor.'

'You are without clothing.'

'I want to wear my dungarees. Can I please? Pretty please, Daddy?'

With a sigh V glanced at his mate who shook her head. 'Laundry.'

He nodded, turning his attention back to his son, 'Your dungarees are in need of cleaning, cub. You must wear other clothing. Perhaps even those your mother dressed you in which you have removed. May I inquire what you have done with them?'

Victor looked at his father blankly and shrugged. 'Don't know. They're gone.'

'Yes, we can see that.'

'Victor, honey,' stepping forward, Evey reached for her son, resting him on her hip. 'Let's go find you a new outfit while Daddy takes Eric to meet Dominic. Can you tell Daddy and Eric goodbye?'

'Uh huh. Goodbye Daddy. Goodbye Eric.'

'Goodbye Victor.' The older man watched as the woman and child crossed the room and disappeared from sight. The moment they were gone, he turned to V. 'Take me to wherever the hell it is Dom is picking me up.'

'Not very affable, are you Eric?'

The police chief scowled, 'I just want to go home. Is that too much to ask?'

V smiled. 'Not at all. Right this way please, Inspector. I will be _more than glad_ to see you on your way.'

**VEV**

V stood at the edge of the crowd which was gathering outside of Evey's ministerial residence. He was watching the media prepare for the press conference while simultaneously keeping an eye on his son who was examining the multitude of flowers placed on the curb and against the fencing by concerned citizens. He was not worried about being recognized, even though he had donned his complete Sebastian attire. No, the media and the people were there to see Evey, and until the day before, there had been no pictures or videos of him in the news, at least not as Sebastian. Luckily, he thought as he scanned the crowd for ne'er-do-wells, the photo of him and Eve kissing was out of focus and his face had been partially obstructed by her hand cupping his chin.

'Daddy?'

'Hmmm?'

'Why do the policemen have doggies?'

'They are looking for explosives.'

'Are we going to blow something up?' There was anticipation and glee in the child's voice. 'Can I push the button and make it go boom? Please Daddy, can I?'

'No.' V frowned and glanced at his son. 'We are not playing bombs today. They are trying to make certain someone does not attempt to blow up your mother.'

'Oh... Could someone actually do that?'

'Victor.' There was warning and worry in his voice. 'You wished to see the flowers. Please examine them. I do not wish to leave my lady for too long.'

With a shrug, the little boy literally hopped into the flowers while his father turned a casual eye back to the police and the reporters. In a moment there was a pulling sensation on the leg of his trousers.

'What type of flower is this?'

V glanced down to see what his son was holding. 'Monkshood, and remember Cub, today I am Sebastian, you're caretaker and tutor. I am only Daddy when no one else can hear.'

'Okay.' The little boy nodded and turned his attention to other flowers. 'What're these?' He held another bouquet up for inspection.

'Oleander and woodruff'

'And this one?' He pointed to another on the ground.

'Daisies'

'These?'

'Carnations.'

'What about these, Daddy? They sorta look like yours.'

V took the bouquet his son had picked up, thinking of the implications of the flowers. 'Those are roses and, Cub, please do remember you are not supposed to be calling me Daddy at current moment.'

Victor frowned, ignoring his reprimand and looked at the roses quizzically. 'They don't look like our roses. Are you sure you got them right Daddy? They don't look right. Maybe they are carnations too.'

'No, these are not like the ones your mother and I grow, but they are roses nevertheless. After your mother's announcements are over and the people disperse, we will discuss horticulture as today's lesson. Each flower has a meaning Victor. We will look at them and discuss the meaning of each.' He handed the bouquet back to his son.

A look of dread crossed the little boy's face. He did not particularly want a lesson today. He only wanted to pick the prettiest and the best flowers his mother would like the most.

'What's this one?'

'Lilies.'

'And this one?'

Activity at the corner of the crowd caught V's eye as he watched Daniel Stanton, Richard Carson, and several other members of Evey's party step outside the residence in heated debate before entering again. Not moments later, a car pulled up, letting out a battered Chief Inspector Eric Finch and Inspector Dominic Stone.

'Victor,' mumbled V quietly, his attention now consumed by the activity in his secondary home, 'take my hand a moment. Daddy wants to see something.'

'Okay. Can I look at more flowers? I want to take some to Mummy.'

'In a moment.' He took a few steps towards the house for a better view of the Chief Inspector as he and Dominic crossed the hastily set up stage to speak to a small cluster of policemen gathered by the door. Seconds later, Dominic turned, scanning the crowd while Eric, moving slowly, disappeared inside, his face set in a grimace.

'DADDY. DADDY. DADDY' yelped Victor loudly while hopping frantically up and down and trying to pull his father towards another section of flowers. 'LOOK, DADDY. LOOK.'

Momentarily dismissing Dominic and Eric from his mind, V turned his attention to his son. 'What is it cub? What has put you in such a passion and how many times to do I have to tell you today I am Sebastian? If you cannot abide by this rule Victor, then I shall have to take you back to the Gallery and you will miss your Mummy's speech. That or I will take you to Eric and make him watch you for the rest of the day.'

'_BUT IT'S PADDINGTON, DADDY_! A little girl came and set him down just right now. I saw her. She waved at me. She had Paddington and flowers and she and her Mummy put them down and pointed to me and then to Paddington. Oh, Daddy, please, please, please, can I have Paddington. _PLEASE_.'

V considered his son, allowing himself to be led in the direction of the bear. 'The animal is not yours.'

'Nuh huh,' Victor shook his head violently. 'Mummy said these flowers were placed here for us. For me and her and the babies. Even for you Daddy. If it was left for me and Mummy and the babies, then it is mine. It was left for me.' He looked up at his father with large doe eyes. 'The little girl waved at me Daddy. She wants me to have it.'

'Yes _Daddy_, let him have.'

V turned to look behind him, coming face to face with Dominic Stone.

'I am not certain it is appropriate.'

Dominic shrugged, 'It's a bear. What is it going to hurt if he has it? Hell, I had a Paddington as a child, or I did until one my sisters tried to feed him marmalade and ruined him. When my Mum tried to wash it to get that crap out, it fell apart. To this day I still haven't forgiven my sis for destroying that bear. God, I loved it,' he reminisced wistfully.

A wide grin spread across V's face. 'You amaze me at times Inspector. You truly do.'

'Really?' The young man blushed.

'Yes.'

Looking as if he had just grown five additional feet, Dominic scanned the crowd. 'I talked to my youngest sister about watching Victor for you. I'll bring her by later today. I told her she was meeting Sebastian. Is she still?'

'As far as I know.'

'Not a good idea for him to be calling you Daddy right now, don't you think?'

'I do. We were just discussing the issue as you arrived.' Turning V looked down at his son who was waiting in anticipation.

'Please Daddy?' He asked, bouncing on his toes.

'Victor,' the Inspector said.

'Yes Dominic?'

'If you are going to call him Daddy, you better call me Daddy too. That way we can just say you are confused and call everyone Daddy.'

The little boy frowned and looked at the man as if he were insane. 'I'm not confused. I know who my Daddy is.'

'Yes, I know you do. That is not what I am saying.'

Victor looked up at his father, his eyes beginning to pool with tears. 'May I have Paddington? _Please?_ I'll try to be good and stop saying Daddy today. _Please_?'

'Cub…'

'Oh let him have it.' The policeman grinned and nudged the other in the ribs. 'He did say he promised to try.'

With a shake of the head and throwing up his hands in defeat, V smiled down at his son. 'Go get it.'

'Yeah! Thank you Daddy, thank you.' Spinning on his heel, the little boy began bouncing towards his prize.

Beaming, his father watched him go. 'Is there something you want to tell me Inspector? For instance, why the bomb sniffers are here, why there is a group of bobbies at the door or what the politicians were saying about my Eve that has enraged Eric so?'

'Yes, no.' he sighed, 'I don't know where to begin. Truth is, I'm trying to hide. The political head hunters are in there asking Evey questions about you and demanding to know what she is going to say in her speech. It's my understanding Stanton is demanding her immediate resignation and turning her position over to him. I think this crowd and the reporters would be better to face than that lot. I hope she manages. I also hope Eric isn't the worst one. He's still pretty sore about…well, everything. As for the constables, well, there have been a few rumors something big was going to happen. I just want to be prepared.'

V nodded. 'Rightly so. There is a certain tension in the air, is there not? As for Stanton and Eric, I would expect nothing more from individuals such as they. As for Eve, I am certain she is managing quite well. You have no idea how uniquely stubborn my beloved can be. She will, in the end, get want she wants. One way or another, believe me, she will win. She always does. When the early Jesuit fathers preached to Hurons and Choctaws, they prayed to be delivered from the vengeance of the squaws. Twas the women, not the warriors, turned those stark enthusiasts pale. For the female of the species is more deadly than the male.' (1)

Turning his head slowly, Dominic blinked, his face falling. 'You're quoting.'

'I am. Kipling to be exact.'

The younger man visibly blanched and took a step away, his hand unconsciously moving to his side. 'Does this mean…I mean, the Chief… he heard Evey saying this morning…' He gulped. 'Does quoting mean you're going to go ballistic and start killing people?'

For a moment, V looked at the young policeman, his brows furrowing and eyes glowing behind tinted lenses before letting out a loud burst of laughter. 'My dear fellow, my sanity is as it always has been. I am merely saying my Eve is a force to be reckoned with.' Still laughing V turned to look to see what was taking his son so long to retrieve his bear. 'Besides, Eve says I am not allowed to kill anyone _today_.'

**VEV**

'You want me to _what_?' Evey stood with her arms crossed, a determined look on her face, and her eyes blazing in fury.

'Resign, immediately and announce you are vacating your chair to me.'

'You have gone completely mad, Stanton. _Completely_. It's low-life such as you the new government has worked so hard to stop. I am sure as hell not going to just hand my post over to the likes of you. Believe it or not, being a woman does not make me an imbecile, neither does being pregnant. I am not fragile; I am not going to break.'

Her words resounded throughout the room, letting all in attendance know she was serious despite the colour draining from her cheeks and the hand she had rested on the back of a chair to steady herself. _Don't pass out, don't pass out. _'I am the representative of the people, Stanton, and I am going to remain that way, until they say they want otherwise.'

Stepping between Evey and the red faced, rage-ridden Stanton, Richard Carson held up his hands indicating for everyone to calm down. 'Evey,' he announced calmly, trying to sooth the situation. 'Putting Stanton's abrupt nature aside, you can understand the party has questions. We are worried. One look at you and it is obvious you are not well. We need to know you are going to be able to maintain your position in an effective manner.'

'I just told you, I could. I have explained everything very plainly to the lot of you.'

'Yes, my dear, I am aware of what you said, but your health…we cannot jeopardize the position we have gained. It may be wiser if you do step down.'

Evey's face contorted, 'Not you as well, Richard. I have morning sickness, that's all. It's true the doctors say this is a dangerous pregnancy for me and my schedule will have to be adjusted. I will have to rest more and cut back on some of my activities, but until I am near seven months gone, everything will be fine. It is only during the last two months that I envision any major difficulties. Even then, I can cope and I believe the people will understand.'

'Understand? UNDERSTAND!' Stanton's voice rang throughout the room. 'You want this country just to stop what it's doing and wait for you to pop out a sprog before it continues about it's business?'

'_That is not what I meant and you know it._' Evey's tone was ice as she spoke through clenched teeth. 'I meant the people will understand if I am not out in public as much as normal during the latter stages of my pregnancy.'

'Evey,' again Carson's calm voice again broke between the two. 'You are asking a lot.'

With a weary smile, she nodded. 'I know I am, but we must trust the people, Richard. We are here for them, and I do not plan on letting them down. V fought for them, and so do I.'

'_V_,' the name was practically spit out as Stanton pranced around the room in anger. 'Is he finally going to come out of hiding and revealing his real indignity? Do we finally get to have some answers from the bastard about all the billions of pounds he stole? Pounds which rightfully belongs to this government.'

With a shake of the head Carson dismissed the little man, 'We are here about the pregnancy and yesterday's attempt on Evey's life, Daniel, not for more of your obsession about CodenameV.'

'Yes, the pregnancy. You haven't told us, _Minister_. Which one of the many do we _congratulate_? Who's the lucky father to be? The Chief Inspector, your nanny, Inspector Stone, David, your assistant…V? Who is it?'

Before Evey could speak, another angry voice entered the quarrel. 'Why, I am, Stanton. How could you_ not_ realize it?' Moving next to Evey, Eric placed his broken hand on the small of her back, attempting to steady her. His eyes met hers, urging her to agree.

'Eric,' she mumbled, 'what are you doing?'

'Oh darling, there's no need to pretend any longer. All of London has known about us for years. It's time we brought it out in the open.'

'Eric!'

The look on her face told him all he ever wanted to know about her feelings concerning him claiming the children. If the look she had been giving Stanton had been filled with contempt, it was nothing compared to the one he was receiving.

'Evey, there is no need to hide it any longer.'

Tilting his head, Richard Carson examined the bruised and battered man before him. 'It's not you. You're not the father.'

Turning slowly, his eyes glowing, Eric glared at him. 'Why would you say that?'

'From the way she looks at you. The look she gives the nan…' Carson's eyes widened as his voice faded away in realization. With a quick step, the old man turned, scanning the room. 'Where is he? Where did the nanny go? It's him. He's the one, isn't he?' He turned back to Evey, his face incredulous 'He's V. Sebastian or whatever his name is...he's the father just as he's also Code…'

He never got to finish his sentence. Luckily, the door flying open and a semi-breathless constable saved everyone from an awkward situation.

'Minister…you must leave at once. Your son…your…'

The constable gasped for air.

Evey's heart stopped.

'…son…has discovered a bomb.'


	15. Chapter 15: Carson

Surprise!!! That's right, I have written another chapter. Every one can faint now. Sorry it took almost four months to do it, but I had a small disaster to deal with and then I had a vicious case of writer's block. I also apologize for the shortness of the chapter. I promise I will try to do better and update soon or better yet, start writing again. Hopefully the new _To a Goblin's Delight _chapter will be ready soon.

Okay, enough chit chat. On with the reading and the reviewing ...bat's eyelashes...

Disclaimer. Victor I claim as my own invention for he is too cute not to, though I have not nor shall I ever receive anything other than your mirth from him. The rest of the characters and the world in which Victor exists belong to others. I make no claims on them what so ever.

Now then the reading and review!!!

* * *

**Victor Ea Vian**

**Chapter 15: Carson**

When V turned, dismissing Dominic from his mind, he had expected to see his child cuddling the Paddington bear which had so struck the little boy's fancy. Instead, he found his son sitting amongst a field of flowers, the bear discarded at his side, and his face contorted in concentration as he fiddled with something in his lap. Every move the boy made alerted him something was wrong. His son _never _ignored a new toy, especially something as significant to him as Paddington. Before Inspector Stone could turn and inquire what was happening, V was by his son's side.

"What have you found, Cub? You were to collect your bear and immediately return to my side."

The little boy looked up, his eyes bright with self-importance. "I found _our_ flowers Daddy. The ones you and Mummy grow. They were with my bear and look, Daddy, there's a ka-boom in them."

V blinked, taking a second to register what his son had just said. _There is a ka-boom in them? Scarlet Carsons?_ Kneeling for a closer look, he was surprised to see not only his prized roses, but an unmistakable elementary bomb nestled within them.

"Do no move, Cub. Remain perfectly still." He spoke with force, unable to hide his sudden terror. _One move and he could detonate it. One move and I will lose my son. Is someone watching? Is there someone waiting to lift their finger and set it off? May the Gods in their Heavens keep my Evey away and protect my son._

"What's wrong, Daddy? What did I do?" The little boy looked at his father, his eyes clouding with tears as his lower lip began to tremble. "Why are you mad at me?"

"I am not. No, Victor, Daddy is not angry. Shhhhh, my cub, shhhhh, do not cry. You must sit perfectly still while I examine these explosives."

He tried to calm his voice and keep it even. He could not let his son know his heart was about to pound from his chest in fear, and for the second time in his remembrance, he was terrified. Only when he thought Evey had died in childbirth, had he been as frightened. "Can you? Can you be as still as a statue and not move?"

Victor nodded even though tears were streaming down his face. "I didn't mean to be bad, Daddy. I just wanted the bear."

"You were not bad, you have done nothing wrong. Now please be still." On hands and knees, he dropped his head next to the flowers, scanning the device. "Crude. Extremely crude. A timer, but there may be a remote detonation as a back up."

"Can you deactivate it?"

So consumed was he with the safety of his son, V had not been aware of Dominic Stone approaching. Somewhere in his mind, he noted the young man was keeping a small distance between them, not quite willing to approach, but still close enough to offer a determined face to his fear.

"I believe I can. These particular explosives are unstable and whoever crafted the device are incredibly sloppy with their work; as a result, it may be even more volatile." He glanced up at the young police inspector. "You are to send Eve back to the Gallery, even if you must pick her up and carry her there. She is not to come near. I cannot lose my wife and all of my children in one instant."

"You're going to lose me? I'm going to blow up?" Victor's eyes grew huge as panic crept into his voice. "I don't want to blow up Daddy! I want to go home with Mummy. Don't let me go ka-boom Daddy. _Please_! I want Mummy. I WANT MUMMY!"

"Calm yourself, cub. You must be the bravest of little boys at this moment. You must be still and quiet so you do not explode. Do you understand?"

"Sport?" V jumped as a figure knelt down next to him and a hand touched his son's outstretched leg. "What have you found there, runt?" smiled Dominic reassuringly.

Victor looked at him with large doe eyes brimming with tears. They were so like Evey's the young inspector felt his chest tightening. They could not lose this child. Neither parent would be able to survive if the unmentionable was to occur.

"I want Mummy." It was said so quietly, the Inspector found himself, much to his horror, leaning in closer to hear.

"Without a doubt. I suspect she will be coming along soon. Mummies can't leave their brave little boys, can they?"

'Where is she?'

At the question, V's heart dropped. His head never rising and fingers remaining, working with the device, he addressed the obvious question. "I, too, am very surprised Eve is not here. Especially, since you just ignored my request to take her away."

'You told me to take her to the Gallery.'

'I did, but yet…' he let the rest of the sentence hang in the air, waiting for the young man to realize what he was saying.

"But yet I'm here." He started slowly as the thought grew in his mind. "Knowing Evey, she should have shoved me out of the way and scooped up the tyke by now." Snapping his head around in the direction of the house, Dominic frowned as he watched security agents leading its occupants away.

"Something has gone wrong in the house."

**VEV**

"Let me go, and get out of my way."

The hand on her arm tightened, as the man barring her path prevented her from moving across the threshold of the doorway.

"Evey stay calm. He is out there with," Eric hesitated for a moment debating whether to say V or Sebastian before settling on the obvious. "Dominic. He will take perfectly good care of him. Both of them. Stay here with me. We must keep you safe."

"That is my son, Eric. Move or I will move you."

"Now Ev…" Before he could finish her name, there was a cracking noise and the Irishman pitched forward, dropping to his knees. As she caught him and lowered his bulk to the floor, Evey instantly became aware of Stanton in the doorway with a truncheon in hand. On its sleek black surface was fresh blood.

"Eric!" Evey's hand went to his throat, her fingers searching for his pulse. Finding it, she glanced up to see Stanton joined by Carson with three other men who were unknown to her.

"Evey," announced Carson in his gentle, quiet voice. As he spoke, he stooped; making her think he was going to help her. Instead, too late she saw the hypodermic in his hand as he plunged it into her arm. With a yelp, she jerked away, pulling the moaning chief inspector with her.

"We can do this the hard way, or the easy way." He stood and dropped the syringe in his pocket. "Which will it be?"

"Go to hell," She said with a snarl, as she tried to pull Eric across the floor, debating if she could just leave him and run for help. _If I scream, will they kill me? _ Already her head was beginning to swim and her limbs were growing heavy. Something inside of her was shouting she was too calm, too collected. The idea Richard Carson was in league with Stanton was too shocking as she tried to stand and failed.

"What have you done? What are you doing to my son?"

"A diversion, my dear. Just a diversion to keep everyone occupied long enough to take you away." He turned to one of the men near them. "Is the car at the door?"

"Yes sir"

"Good. Go let it be known that in her fragile state, the Minister was overcome and is being rushed to the hospital for care." He nodded towards the semi-unconscious policeman in her lap. "And get rid of him. We can't have him coming too and raising the alarm. Make certain it will be some time before they find him."

With grunts of acknowledgement two of the men swarmed down and lifted the Chief Inspector, dragging him out the door towards the rear exit.

"Remember not to kill him" reminded Carson.

Again, the men grunted.

Every fight-or-flight instinct in Evey's body sprang to life, but her arms felt like lead and it was getting harder to focus. She was only vaguely aware of Stanton stepping forward and roughly hoisting her to her feet. Blinking, she tried to pull out of his clutches.

"What are you doing? Richard, let me go." Her words were slurred and her tongue felt thick in her mouth. She was dimly aware of the old diplomat looking at her with sadness in his eyes as her head dropped forward and the world went black.

VEV

"BLOODY HELL!" Roared V as he leaned so close to the bomb that his nose was in the flowers.

"What?" Dominic leaned forward, trying to see what had caught his attention.

Sitting back, V snatched the flowers from Victor's lap and tossed them carelessly aside as Victor hurled himself into his father's arms and instantly burst into tears. "I don't want to go ka-boom."

"Fear not Cub, you will not," V patted his child soothingly while giving part of his attention to the device lying beside him. Reaching out with one had, keeping the other wrapped around his son, he turned the boutique slowly. "It is a fake. When this goes off, it shall only produce sparks and a great deal of smoke. Someone is trying to distract us from the real issue."

His attention instantly went to the residence. Grabbing the policeman by the elbow, half leading, half yanking him forward, V spoke rapidly.

"We must be off the street. Something is going on here and I do not want my son in the open." V turned to his son. "When you are inside, Victor, tell them you are sick and then make your way through the tunnels with your mother. I need you to go with them, Inspector. My cub is afraid of the dark, but manages well when he is not alone. You must keep my family safe while I determine what is happening."

"But."

"There will be no 'buts'. You will take my son to safety. I only hope Eric has kept Evey safe as well."

VEV

The car carrying Evey raced through the streets of London. It had been a simple task getting her into the car. No one had thought it odd or unusual. It was merely the act of security agents taking their charge away. The fact she was limp and being carried was easily explained away as a pregnant woman overcome with emotion.

In the backseat of the car, Evey's head rested in Carson's lap as he casually stroked her hair and addressed Stanton.

"Is the plane ready?"

"Fueled and waiting. All the arrangements have been made. Heather will be there when you arrive."

"Excellent." He looked down at the woman in his lap. "She is such a beautiful creature is she not? So small and frail. It is hard to believe there can be so much determination and strength in someone so small."

Stanton shrugged and looked out of the window to the buildings speeding by. "I agree she is beautiful, but…there is just something about her."

"You let your prejudice get in your way, Daniel. You have never seen the potential and the power Evey Hammond possesses. If she wanted, she could have been Prime Minister by now. She could have declared herself Queen and none would have stopped her. Evey and her lover overthrew the British government, Daniel. The two of them single handedly changed the world. She is not someone you should be underestimating."

"He will be coming after us. He will not let us have her."

The old man nodded as he wound a curl around his finger. "I am counting on it."

**VEV**

V had not expected the haphazard stage in front of the residence to explode, knocking them off their feet and filling the air with billows of white smoke and falling debris. Pulling his son close to his chest, he rolled across the boy, protecting him with his own body. Against him Victor howled. It was a reassuring sound, indicating the child was scared, but otherwise uninjured.

"Tear gas" called Dominic coughing violently as he tried to stand up. "Cover your mouths." Pieces of the podium where Evey was supposed to have stood rained down on them.

V's eyes burned as lifted his head and look at the residence "Eve" he choked. His eyes stinging to the point of blindness, V grappled toward the door which had been reduced to a slab of wood hanging from a hinge. His sobbing son clung to him, refusing to let go.

"EVEY!" he shouted, falling over an object on the ground. In the doorway lay David, Evey's assistant, killed from a flying piece of debris. "EVEY!" He knew it was useless to shout, to call to her. He knew she was long gone.

Holding his son so he would not see the body, V began to cuss to himself as he surveyed the area around him. It had all been a diversion. The bear, the fake bomb, even the explosion. All was meant to keep him away. With his wailing child, V looked at Dominic, blood was pouring from a cut on the young man's head.

"Chief! Evey!" The inspector choked, staggering across the body and through the door. "Chief?"

With a shake of the head, V followed, knowing there was no use. His Eve was gone.

* * *

Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing! More coming _soon _


End file.
